Thunderbolts
by Beakwood
Summary: *Sets during season 5* It's been months since the Equestrian Games, due the long absence of any Internationale competitions Princess Celestia sets for a new kind of tournament that's never been made before in Equestria. Rainbow will have to seek making her name in the event as a chance of getting into the Wonderbolts, but she can't do it alone.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear citizens of Equestria, I'm most pleased to announce the realization of our first Equestrian Flying Marathon._

 _The competition shall take place after two weeks counting since the publication of this announcement._

 _The event will consist of stages that will go across all of the Equestrian territory._

 _If you wish to participate on the following event please subscribe your name, your teammates, and your team's name for the next week._

 _Yours and truly,_

 _Princess Celestia_

Down below will be displayed the requirements/main rules for the event:

 **#1- Your team must consist of four members.**

 **#2- Any species is allowed to join.**

 **#3- At least one team member must be of a different species.**

 **#4- All team members must be able to fly.**

 **#5- Reserves are a must due the arduous nature and extent of the event.**

 **#6- Safety gear is a must, all teams will be instructed regarding equipment once they submit their inscriptions.**

 **#7- Due the duration of the event it's advised for all teams to have support members to assist them regarding personal affairs.**

 **#8- Medical and Rescue teams will be on stand-by all times in case of accidents. All medical requirements will be covered by the event's organizer.**

 **#9- Any acts of hostility or aggression will result on immediate disqualification of the individual(s) responsible by such regarding acts.**

 **#10- Only 1 team per town/village/kingdom will be allowed at the event. Choose wisely your teammates.**

 **#11- Each team will be allowed 1 sponsor if any team requires financial support to be able to compete.**

 **#12- A professional arbitrary team will be judging the event during it's duration to evaluate the team's performance and prevent any foul play.**

 **#13- Any display of magic to improve flying or used against any other team will result on immediate disqualification of the whole team.**

 **#14- The complete regulation of the event will be available for all teams after their inscription, the spectators will have the access to them at the same day the event begins.**

 **Down below follows the list of all the locations that will host the stages of the event:**

 **Canterlot, Cloudsdale, Crystal Empire, Canterine, Manehattan, Baltimare, Tall Tale, Trottingham, Las Pegasus, Appleloosa, Dragon Lands, Tenochtitlan Basin, Fillydelphia, Foal Mountain, Flame Geyser Swamp, Whinnyapolis, Ponyville, Our Town, Smokey Mountains, Hoofington, Mustangia.**

Good luck to all competitors, we expect to see you all on two weeks.

"No way..."

Rainbow Dash stood petrified while reading the most recent announcement that was glued at the wood board near the mail station. Her bright purple eyes scanning carefully over every single detail that was carefully written over the sizable piece of paper, including the royal markings at the edges.

"No way...a flying marathon?" She felt the sudden urge to gasp for air as soon she realized for how long the kept holding it. Her mind still numb with shock at this unexpected development.

Normally her first thought was to fly straight to the nearest inscription post to submit her name, but all her adrenaline quickly died out as soon she saw the word 'team' into it.

How in the hay was she supposed to find a team for such an event? It didn't took long for her to understand how this event meant serious business taking on how big of a deal it was being made. Would she even find anyone that awesome as her to compete in a team? Also the requirements stated that she needed reserves, and the worst of al; one had to be from a different species!

"How I'm gonna put this up?! There's no way I'll find a good team at such short time..." She lamented herself over how difficult this was going to be. "Maybe the folks at Cloudsdale will pick me up..."

Which she seriously doubted, it was most likely the Cloudsdale team will consist only of Wonderbolts, and due the fact Rainbow was still on the reserves, the chance of being picked up was almost none.

"Raaaiiinnnbbbboooowwwww Daaaaaassshhhhh!" The blue pegasus flinched slightly, she easily recognized the voice calling for her. She slowly turned around to see an complete pink pony jumping towards her with all the happiness of the world.

While once Rainbow would've greeted her friend more cheerfully this wasn't the case, her mind still stuck on the process of trying to figure out how exactly to take part on the event with teammates. Good teammates.

"What you're reading Rainbow?" Pinkie Pie asked while looking over the shoulder of her dearest friend. The pegasus sighed dramatically before replying.

"Princess Celestia organized some flying marathon stuff, we're supposed to sign up teams for the next week! Urgh, how I'm going to find a good team on such short notice?"

Pinkie Pie frowned slightly. She wasn't exactly the best person to drop suggestions regarding something about Rainbow's flying desires. Still while most people would be looking all over to place for an answer the pink pony had an amazing talent to drop answers right at the bat.

"Well, why don't ya ask your friends to join you?" She asked cheerfully.

Well, most times at the bat...

"What you're talking about?" Rainbow Dash asked visibly annoyed. "It clearly says all team members must be able to fly!"

"That's right silly! You can ask Twilight and Fluttershy right away!"

The blue pegasus let out a loud groan. Both ponies mentioned by Pinkie Pie weren't exactly the first, or second, choices in her mind regarding teammates. How exactly could she explain such complexity to Pinkie Pie of all ponies? Rainbow did not want to be rude to her friend, but truth is that she had no idea what it takes to make a competitive flying team.

Rainbow Dash contemplated the board for few seconds before turning around with an angry huff.

How in the hay would she fit all the requirements? Just gathering the team was going to be impossible! There was no one in Ponyville that would be that much of a good flyer, at least not to compete on a league of such level. Her frustration only grew as she reminded herself of the Wonderbolts, which would definetely make a team of their own, though Rainbow couldn't help but wonder where they would find a member from a different species.

Pinkie Pie kept her incessant bouncing while reading the news regarding the tournament, something that made her all more hyper.

"Oooohhhhh, Rainbow this is amaaaaaaazzzzziiiiinnnnnng!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure it is," Rainbow Dash replied while waving her hoof dismissively. " Too bad I can't compete..."

"What?! Why not?!" The pink pony stood on shock while staring back at the cyan pegasus response. It was very unlikely of Rainbow to be so negative over something that involved flying.

"Yoy know why!" Replied Dash bitterly. " How can I participate if there's no way I can find decent flyers for a team, much less reserves! It's too much to take in, even if I did find a team there's no way I could provide gear or any other stuff!"

Pinkie Pie stopped her bouncing and stared apprehensive at her dear friend. She knew how terribly sad Rainbow was, even if the pegasus tried to cover it with indignation.

"Why don't you ask Twilight? I'm sure she wouldn't take long to find a solution, in the mean time I'm going back to Sugar Cube to bake some more deliciousness!"

Rainbow rolled her eyes at the suggestion. It was so typically obvious to look for the purple alicorn's advice at times like this, but Rainbow prefered to think she could handle this by her own. Much to her own frustration she just couldn't.

"Yeah, sure I'll ask T...Pinkie?" Rainbow blinked at her friend's sudden disappearance. "Huh...she must be in a hurry."

The cyan pegasus quickly went airborne, with less enthusiasm than normal Rainbow Dash made her way to the library. Thankfully Twilight was spending her time there today rather than in the castle. Dash always felt a bit odd when going at Twilight's castle, the fact she was a princess now was easy to forget given their long friendship from back when the purple mare was an unicorn and came to Ponyville for the first time.

A bright sunny day washed over the hills of the village, very few small clouds floating around would soon be quickly dismissively by the Weather Control Team of Ponyville.

Rainbow Dash, being the manager of the Weather Control Team, wondered if one or two of her colleagues would be interested on participating at the event. Maybe they weren't top notch like her, but usually her team has skillful flying pegasus. Not taking Derpy into that account of course.

Maybe Storm Cloud or Cloud Chaser? They were somewhat decent if she could say so. Then then there was also the problem of the different species member. First thing that came into her head was Spike. That was just nonsense, the purple little dragon was too young to even fly, it was almost as bad of a choice as Fluttershy.

Rainbow always helped the kind and shy mare since their time at Flight Camp, but something this big and dangerous was way more than the pale yellow pegasus could deal with.

Thinking back on previous matters Rainbow vaguely came into another option. A bitter one.

 _Gilda_

It has been months since she last the Griffon, and this particularly memory hurt deep at Rainbow's conscious.

Gilda and Rainbow Dash were best friends since Juniors Speedsters Flight Camp, pretty much around the time Rainbow became friends with Fluttershy. Along the years each went their own ways, though Rainbow always aimed to become a Wonderbolt she never bothered to ask what Gilda's dreams were.

At this the cyan pegasus felt her consciousness gain an immense weight of guilt and shame. Their friendship ended few months ago, during a party that Pinkie Pie organized to welcome the Griffon into Ponyville.

Rainbow and Gilda kept contact with eachother after their departed from Flight Camp, Rainbow invited Gilda over in hopes of getting the Griffon to tag along with her new friends. The problem was that Rainbow and Pinkie Pie befriended eachother really quick before the griffon came, this friendship only possible thanks to the Nightmare Moon incident that later gave origin to the Mane Six.

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash loved pranking, the day before the visit of Gilda both ponies spent the whole day pranking the villagers, it was a very fun day for both of them. The problems only started when Pinkie went after Rainbow Dash and the griffon was already there. Rainbow did not expect Pinkie Pie to visit but introduced Gilda anyways. It was then that Rainbow noticed the differences from that Gilda to the one back at flight camp.

Once Gilda used to be shy and insecure, being the only griffon among a place filled with pegasus. Rainbow found her to be really different and cool, it took her no second thoughts to go befriend the little griffin. It never came into Rainbow's mind to ask Gilda why she was the only griffon around.

 _'Were we best friends? Maybe I could have been better. ...whoa, look at me. ... thinking this out too much just like Twilight. ..'_

The rainbow-maned pegasus tried to push those depressing thoughts away, but she couldn't help than dwell into it even more. As much as she denied to herself Rainbow really missed her griffon friend, they both went through so much togheter, it hurted to think how it all ended the way it did.

But the Gilda she saw last time...Rainbow couldn't understand why she changed so much, how could she turn into sompon- err...somegriffon so mean like she did?

Rainbow Dash let out a heavy sigh. Getting this team togheter was going to be much harder than ever.

Also there was the problem with getting someone to sponsor the team. There was little to no chance for Ponyville getting great companies from places like Manehattan, Las Pegasus or Canterlot to provide any kind of support for small villages.

Considering how difficult getting a team togheter would be, Rainbow wasn't looking forward to acquire nice equipment or any comfortable places to stay during stage transitions.

"Rainbow! What a lovely day, isn't it?"

The cyan pegasus raised her head as soon as he heard that familiar Canterlot-like accent. A white pony mare with fashionable purple mane was staring at her while being at the door of her Boutique.

"Oh, hey Rarity, " Dash greeted her back without much enthusiasm. Rarity could easily notice the bad mood of her pegasus friend.

"What's the matter darling? Are you having wing constrictions again?" She asked worriedly.

"Wing what? " Raimbow asked confused. " No, none of that. There's this event t-

"Oh, the flying marathon," Rarity quickly interrupted as sudden realization dawned on her. Rainbow frowned while looking at the fashion-obsessed mare.

"How did you know that?" Rarity let out a dramatic sigh.

"This event has shook many areas of our society, including mine. I can't stop receiving requests from different places all over Equestria begging me to provide their teams with uniforms and other accessories. I rather invest my time on something less trivial," She said with clear disdain regarding the event. "I have no objections to something that the Princesses obviously worked hard to organize, I seriously don't see any reason to provide my work since it's clearly going into waste considering how brutal such races tend to be."

Rainbow Dash actually paid attention to Rarity's opinion over flying contests, a sudden idea coming into mind.

"Rarity...wouldn't you mind giving our team those uniforms and stuff instead?" The weather pegasus suggested with renewed hope. Rarity blinked.

"You do have a team? Dash my dear, I thought you'd be with the Wonderbolts for this event."

"Yeah, not happening, " Rainbow responded shortly while grimacing at it.

Just because Rainbow Dash made into the Wonderbolts reserves recently didn't gave her the slightest chance of being called uppon such event. The Wonderbolts knew better than put their reputation on the line for some rookie to be able to compete.

Rarity put her hoof under her chin while thinking about it.

"Well, if Ponyville does have a team, and you're in it, perhaps I could make an exception. It's your team already complete? She suddenly asked with a hint of excitement.

"Well...not really...I'm missing a few ponies..." Dash replied anxiously.

"And how many is that? Rarity asked with a hint of impatience.

"Errr...all of them?" The pegasus answered while smiling nervously.

"Rainbow Dash, did you just came here to request me to sponsor a team you don't have?"

"I-I will get one really quick! I just knew about this event today! It's not easy as it looks," Rainbow defended herself with certain frustration.

"Well, if it is such a problem why don't you ask Twilight for help? I'm sure she would be more than willing to provide you with the proper advices."

"But..."

"Have a good day!" Rarity said cheerfully before closing the door. Rainbow groaned irritated.

"Yeah, I'll get Twilight alright."


	2. Chapter 2

"...that took exactly three weeks to be decided just so Princess Celestia herself could run specific tests. Undoubtedly we could not phantom the limitations regarding the esc..."

Rainbow Dash was laying over a fluffy purple couch, her thoughts wandering into past difficulties she faced during her stay in Ponyville. It was either that or endure hearing Twilight's endlessly rambling over the event that the Princesses organized.

"..int that says clearly how each team must have standard procedures when performing ocasional..."

Rainbow groaned annoyed at Twilight's incessant lectures about rules and such. The reason she came after the purple alicorn was mostly for the purpose of seeking advice regarding old friendships and possible options for Ponyville's team, but as soon she mentioned the marathon her purple mare friend instantly ignited her words of knowledge about the event with the most undying excitement.

"...ing the parameters that establish the average altitude in which each competitor will be pre-determinated as the maximum..."

Thankfully Spike came into the right time to save Rainbow Dash from the librarian's enthusiasm.

"Huh, Twilight? Maybe Rainbow Dash came here to ask about something related to the event, not about the whole thing," The small dragon interrupted as gently as possible.

Twilight blinked then stared at the cyan pegasus, Rainbow was noticeably upset.

"Oh, right. I suppose I could ask what's bothering you regarding such event," The purple mare said while looking to the side with a embarrassed smile.

Rainbow rolled her eyes before lazily raising her head towards the alicorn princess.

"I came here because I'm kinda having trouble finding teammates," She said with clear exasperation.

"Really? But I thought you would b-

"With the Wonderbolts. Yeah, I heard that one before. The thing is that being a reserve won't give me any chances at being invited. I rather make my own team."

"That's understandable, you want some tea? Offered Twilight as Spike returned with two filled tea cups.

"No, thanks. I'm really not in the mood for frufru stuff." Twilight just shook her head with a smile while serving herself of some of the tea.

"What's the matter with getting your team togheter then? I would be more than happy for Ponyville getting their own team in this event." Rainbow snorted knowing what could make Twilight happy so about it.

"Okay...how do I explain this? Well, you see...everyone here sucks."

"What?!" Twilight was so shocked that she spilled her tea all over herself.

"By flying I mean," Rainbow quickly explained before the purple mare could throw a tantrum.

"Oh,...okay then..." Twilight took a relieved breath while calming herself down. The room became awkwardly quiet, both Rainbow and Twilight seemingly embarrassed.

"* _cough_ * So what exactly do you need my help for, Rainbow?" Twilight seemingly curious while staring expectantly at the cyan pegasus.

"I kinda have some names in mind for the team, but the problem is getting to them," Rainbow said being somewhat evasive.

"You...don't know where they are? Guessed Twilight after careful thinking for few seconds.

"Something like that."Twilight raised an eyebrow at Dash's obvious reluctance on being more direct about the real problem.

"Okay, finding them shouldn't be too hard, who's the first one?" The Princess of Friendship asked with clear optimism. Rainbow frowned while looking away.

"Gilda."

Twilight's optimism was replaced with an astonished expression. She stared at Rainbow Dash for a minute as if expecting for her to be playing around, but it quickly became clear she wasn't.

' _Oohhh, so that's the real problem!'_ Though Twilight while analyzing the situation carefully. ' _No wonder she's acting so uptight. Does she really want to do this?'_

Twilight could not precise exactly what Rainbow could be feeling when regarding the griffon, but due what happened last time they saw eachother surely they weren't happy feelings.

"Rainbow, do you really need Gilda for the team?" The cyan pegasus sighed heavily before meeting with Twilight's bright purple eyes.

"Twi, I have only two weeks before the event, it had clearly stated in the rules that one of the members had to be of a different species. Gilda not only is a griffon but also the best flyer I know that is not a pegasus. I do know how bad this might go, but I gotta give a try..."

Twilight carefully listened for Dash to explain her reasons, but something regarding Rainbow's explanation felt off. Aside from the clear desesperation and sadness in her voice.

"Rainbow. .." She stared very slowly as if trying to assure herself of what she was about to say. "...it's the problem with Gilda still about what happen when she visited last time?"

Rainbow averted her gaze away from Twilight, she was displaying mixed emotions about the ordeal.

"It's more than that Twi, and. ...still hurts a bit to think about it," Twilight let out a sigh before moving next to her pegasus friend. She stared at Rainbow with sympathy before voicing her thoughts.

"Dash, all this bitterness you have towards Gilda will always remains and get stronger unless you do something about it. I..." Twilight hesitated with a frown. It seemed that whatever she was going to say could have terrible results. "...I'll be honest with you Rainbow, I though your friendship with Gilda meant more to you than some mistakes she has made... "

Rainbow raised and eyebrow while staring confused at the purple mare. What exactly Twilight was implying?

"...I know she was a bit rude and did some wrong things, but apparently being her friend didn't had that much value to you if you could easily end your friendship like that and never try to reconciliate somehow."

"What?!" Rainbow Dash jumped out of the couch, her face being a mix of anger and indignation. "So you're saying it's my fault she's gone?!"

Despite the pegasus outburst Twilight kept herlsef calm and tried to be humble as possible on her answer.

"No, but you didn't try to have it differently. I know Gilda wasn't nice, but I know you well Rainbow, you wouldn't have her as you best friend if she was always acting the way she did. What I'm trying to say is that perhaps you missed a stage of her life that you weren't there to see what could've changed her. Did you even asked Gilda how's she been living ever since you last saw eachother?"

That question was enough to kill any anger the cyan mare would be trying to built on her personal defense. Twilight had touched over a delicated subject that Rainbow always tried to ignore.

"I...well, I was really happy to see her again and...well, we didn't had much time to catch up since Pinkie came by a bit after Gilda." Rainbow admitted sheepishly.

"I can understand that, still I'm surprised you would ask eachother about family and ot-

Twilight made a brief pause just as she saw Rainbow visibly flinch. The purple mare raised an eyebrow at slight suspicion.

"Well, that would've been difficult. .." Rainbow was acting really odd and the alicorn mare was about to huff angrily at Rainbow's constant avoidance of the problem.

"What do you mean Rainbow? Can't you just tell me what bothers you so much? I'm really trying to help you, but if you keep avoiding the problem we'll never get anywhere."

"I...Gilda never...how I say this?" Dash played nervously with her mane with one of her hooves while looking down seemingly embarrassed. "We never asked eachother about our parents."

"Never?!Not even when you were at Flight Camp?" Twilight was genuinely surprised. Rainbow shook her head.

"We became friends really quick, we learned things from eachother regarding flying or eating or pranking. It never crossed our minds asking about family or that kind of stuff. Hay, I don't even know where Gilda's live now or used to live."

"Well, that's actually easy. Have you heard of Griffinstone?" Twilight asked rather excitedly.

"Griffinstone? What is that?" Rainbow clearly never heard of it.

"It's the home of the Griffon Kingdom, there's an old legend that says t-

"Yeah, not looking for story time Twi," Rainbow Dash quickly interrupted sounding bored. The purple mare huffed annoyed.

"Fine, even so that's were Gilda must live. Griffinstone is located right at the border with Equestria, flying there should only take few minutes, for you at least. If you wish to get anywhere with your team you must amend past mistakes to accomplish your goals. Besides...who exactly are the other teammates you have in mind?"

Rainbow seemed a bit more enthusiastic with the change of subject after suffering so much thinking over the griffon she used to know.

"Well, I was thinking about Cloud Chaser and maybe someone else from Weather Control. Not that I can think of anyone else really that good..."

Twilight nodded while thinking on any possible candidates herself for the team. She was well aware Dash's team, or better saying, Ponyville's team would need reserves, still the main four competitors would've to be really good if they wanted to compete equally with the Wonderbolts or any other team that would be in the event.

Suddenly a memory came to mind, one that Twilight would not be to pleased to share with Rainbow Dash because it was obvious that the cyan pegasus was going to be terribly upset.

Oh, well. She was already trying to push Rainbow into Gilda again, how much worse this could get?

"Rainbow, I was thinking, there's a really good flyer out there that might be available, I know from...experience she used to be in the Wonderbolts. "

It was both funny and sad for Twilight to see the ray of hope and happiness emanating from Rainbow's eyes knowing how harsh and aggravating the truth would crush her.

"No way! For real?! Please, tell me! Please!" Normally Dash would be worried seeing Twilight's obvious reluctance, but she was so desperate to find good flyers that an ex-wonderbolts flyer was just too good to be true.

And in a way it was.

"Well...why don't you try asking Lightning Dust?"

Rainbow reared back and stared at Twilight as if she just slapped her.

"WHAT?"

Twilight winced at the outburst. She saw this reaction coming a mile away, even so she decided it was worth the risk since she thought she could help Rainbow into the path of reconciliation.

Figures.

"Have you already forgot what she did?!How can you even think this is an idea?!"Twilight knew she was crossing dangerous waters, but she wasn't going to let Rainbow chew her out like this.

"Honestly Rainbow, who flies better than Lightning?" She asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Gilda, of course!' Dash responded a bit savagely without even thinking. Twilight smirked victoriously.

"Oh, that's kinda hard to believe, but if it's true wouldn't Lightning be the second option nevertheless?Also from what I could hear, and guess so far, it seems that your chances of getting either are very minimal."

Rainbow stood flabbergasted while staring at the purple alicorn, Twilight had her easily outsmarted in this one.

Damn egghead.

"Well...you...I ...there's Cloud Chaser!" The cyan pegasus tried to argue desperately.

"Which, with all due respect, is a good flyer but not a better option," Twilight quickly countered without difficulty.

Rainbow Dash felt that previous sense of hopeless washing all over her again. Wasn't bad enough to bring Gilda into this, but Lightning Dust?!

Dash was considering giving up her Wonderbolt dream and becoming Rarity's personal fashion assistant instead. It couldn't be worse than this.

"Also I might let you know that I've been keeping contact with her," Twilight said eyeing the pegasus warily. Rainbow blinked at confusion.

"And why would you?" She asked rather accusingly. Twilight waited a bit before answering, her expression becoming morbid for whatever reason.

"She's not doing very well Rainbow. After the incident at Wonderbolt Academy I tried to contact her, it was easy once the Wonderbolts provided me with her adress. I came into contact with her parents. They said that Lightning was locking herself and keeping them away from her room for days. It took a month before she decided to go outside again. Her parents advised her to contact me as soon as possible."

Rainbow stood patiently while listening to the purple mare, she saw Twilight's horn glow with an purple aura around it indicating her use of magic. Few seconds later a small scroll came flying close to them.

"I requested her to explain exactly what happened back at the academy. I wanted you to read this, maybe you could see things from her side and understand it better."

Rainbow huffed at disbelief but took the scroll anyway, she had to be careful since the scroll was clearly mauled, it seemed someone spilled tea over it.

 _" Dear Princess Twilight_

 _I'm honored for you to be sending me this message. It was very unexpected but I thank you much for the kindness and attention. I know you asked for what happened at the Academy, I hope you can forgive me if this message comes back a bit messy._

 _The day I received my acceptance was the proudest moment of my life, and so made my mother and father feel the same. I was convinced I could easily go through the tests without any problem, but I was wondering if I could find anyone with my skill level, it would be nice to start a dream sharing it with someone similar._

 _The moment I arrived at the Academy was a bit difficult due how much in ecstasy I was for getting to that moment I worked so hard during my whole life to get to._

 _Once all the cadets were lined up, and the great Spitfire herself was there to welcome us, it was then when I saw Rainbow Dash for the first time._

 _It took a single glance at her for me to see how different she was from any other pegasus that was in that line. It's a bit weird to say this but...I thought I saw a lot of myself on her._

 _That could work for both ways once we got to know each other better, Rainbow was everything I hoped for on a friend and wingpony. She has amazing talent like I never saw on anyone but myself. Honestly I thought we could easily surpass any Wonderbolt with few months of hard training. That's how I saw us both._

 _Perhaps that's were I started to mess things up._

 _It...was difficult to understand why things ended the way they did, but talking with my parents, and especially you, helped me clear few things. I can see what I did wrong, but why?_

 _I never intended to hurt anyone, I thought we could control that hurricane, I messed it up and things got out of control, still why I felt accused of almost killing you and your friends? I realize now I should've not acted with such disregard towards what could have happened with you and the others._

 _When Rainbow accused me of my recklessness I saw now big deal, especially because that's what I believed what the Wonderbolts wanted from me, pushing myself to the hardest._

 _I learned too late there were directions to it..._

 _I was stripped, kicked and ashamed. I looked back at Rainbow hoping, begging, screaming into my own head for her to say something, to help me somehow._

 _She never did._

 _She hated me? I thought she was my friend...I thought she cared..._

 _I came into the academy and broke many records just on the first day. I just did not expect to break two of them that fast._

 _Losing my Dream..._

 _And my only friend._

 _If you see Rainbow and you find a moment to talk with her, please tell her I'm sorry, you probably will have more of a chance than I._

 _I know she won't accept it...but...but..._

 _. ._

 _Why Rainbow?Why? Why does she hate me? It was because I was made Leadpony? She was angry for being my wingpony? I thought she would be happy, I really was. It was a bit unfair with the other cadets to have both of us on the same team if I had to be truthful._

 _I don't know what to do Twilight, perhaps Weather Control is the only thing left for me now, that if they accept me. Being kicked out of Wonderbolts kinda gets you a bad reputation._

 _...this last month...was difficult. ..._

 _Seeing how many stupid things I did lately to be kicked...at least I didn't made another._

 _Thanks for caring Twilight, despite me almost hurting you. Take care._

 _Lightning Dust "_

Rainbow went extremely silent for several minutes, her magenta eyes never leaving the scroll, her face of pure shock and horror.

Twilight observed with sadness as the cyan pegasus finally gathered her thoughts.

"She. ..she wouldn't. .." Rainbow sounded terrible and judging by her expression that was exactly how she felt.

"A dream of a lifetime. ...now for her just a memory."

"When did you got this message?" Dash was visibly shaken.

"A couple weeks ago I suppose." Twilight responded with uncertainty. Rainbow nodded absentmindedly.

"You should be careful when receiving this stuff, there's tea marks all over it." Rainbow said while returning the scroll back to Twilight. She sighed heavily.

"Those marks are not tea Rainbow Dash, they're tears."


	3. Chapter 3

A deep silence prevailed over the library during the time Twilight has been organizing her books and scrolls, once in a while Spike would bring snacks or help the purple mare with her tasks.

Both of them being very quiet and respectful to the cyan pegasus present laying still over the same couch ever since she came by.

Rainbow Dash was fighting a lost battle with her inner self, the result of such being from everything she learned from Twilight regarding Lightning Dust and her doubtful feelings towards Gilda.

Part of Rainbow wanted to pretend she never heard anything at all, but the bigger part of her was suffering over extreme shame and guilt. Twilight may not have given Dash enough reason to forgive Gilda, but everything said about Lightning Dust cut deep at her consciousness.

The purple mare did have a point, and considering the things Lightning wrote in that scroll and how painful it was for her to write that down, Dash felt as if she betrayed Lightning when she most needed.

Was it unfair to kick her out? Did Spitfire punished her way too hard?

Lightning was reckless, yes. Did she knocked out her colleagues out of the sky? Yes. Did she unleashed the tornado that almost killed Dash's friends? Yes.

Rainbow tried to find a reasoning to lessen her guilt by dwelling into those arguments. But Lightning did those things along with Rainbow by her side, it was really unfair to pin those only on Lightning.

The rainbow-maned pegasus tried to find a reason to blame Lightning for something, but thinking better about the whole affair again, and with Lightning's point of view, was she really to be blamed?

Apparently Lightning was assured that Rainbow could handle herself just fine, no matter if with an injured wing or by saving friends falling to their doom.

This could explain a lot actually. Lightning Dust saw on Rainbow Dash a pony just like herself. No matter the odds she could do it.

Lightning put so much faith on Rainbow, only to end kicked out because of poor judgment from Spitfire and the lack of support from Dash.

It wasn't fair and Rainbow Dash finally realized.

And she hated it.

It was her fault Lightning was kicked, because she only gave importance to her own feelings and never stopped to think better of situation and understand Lightning's side.

Spitfire made clear that making that tornado wasn't forbidden, and there's no way anyone could know that Rainbow's friends would be visiting. Did her anger towards Lightning blinded reasoning? Or it was something else?

Was it because she was jealous of Lightning Dust?

 _'No! I wasn't jealous! I was doing the right thing, I never wanted to get Lightning Dust kicked out!' Thought Rainbow desesperately._

Then why didn't Rainbow said anything as those Wonderbolts escorted Lightning outside? She saw as the daredevil turned around and stared at her, Lightning's expression of complete pain and despair. Her golden eyes searching hopelessly for mercy.

To know how Lightning felt, through her crying words, made Rainbow wonder for a second where was her loyalty during the time her friend needed?

Was it too late to fix this mistake?

' _No, she might have all the right to hate me now, but I own her at least this chance to make it right! For me to make it right...'_

Rainbow's eyes rolled around looking for the alicorn princess. She knew that something had to be done, but Dash would rather not do it alone.

"Twi," Rainbow said after she located the other mare. "Could you help me to get in contact with Lightning Dust?"

To say that Twilight was surprised was an understatement, after a quick recovery she stared back at Rainbow with apprehension.

"Are you sure you want to get in contact with her first? If I had to advise you I would suggest going after Gilda primarily."

Rainbow Dash went from seemingly depressed to annoyed in the blink of an eye.

"And why would you say that?" She asked tiredly. Couldn't Twilight just let her be and make her own choices? Why did she felt it was a sensible thing to give such opinion?

"Because you're the one who's hurting because of Gilda. While on the other case Lightning is hurting because of you," Twilight replied with some seriousness. "Rainbow, maybe you should look for Cloud Chaser if it will make you less anxious. I'm sure she would be very happy to accept."

Twilight was trying her best to improve the pegasus mood, but she knew Rainbow would be having issues until something was done about Gilda and Lightning. Who knew that setting up a team for something she loved to do would be so agonizing?

"Also I made a list of pegasus you might be interested if you need reserves."

Now that caught Rainbow's attention and turned her mood upside down a bit.

"That's...cool. I...thanks for helping me Twilight. " Rainbow said somewhat sheepishly. Twilight nodded in response while passing a scroll with the possible candidates.

"You're welcome, just take your time with this, not all the pegasus will manage to rearrange their schedules. "

Rainbow studied the list with interest, some names were vaguely familiar to her while others were quite surprising.

Thunderlane, Jetstream, Night Glider, Stormfeather, Stellar Eclipse, Starbust, Pizelle, Star Hunter, Helia.

Rainbow's jaw dropped slightly, all the pegasus mentioned were excellent fliers of their own, and most of them were Wonderbolt cadets along with Rainbow. What impressed the cyan mare was the ammount of information that Twilight had about each one of them.

"How did you got to know so much about them?" Dash asked mildly impressed.

"Remember when we visited you at the Wonderbolt Academy?" Twilight asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah," Rainbow instantly reminded of Lightning Dust and that gave her a nauseous feeling.

"Well I took the liberty of socializing with each one of them before we left. I personally had a great time with Pizelle. She's quite a character once you get to know her better."

Rainbow remained quiet. She had few interactions with the other Wonderbolt cadets, but it never felt the same as the one she had with Lightning.

"Thanks again Twi I guess I'll look after some of those pegasus. I'll let you know how it goes. "

"I would like that," Twilight replied smiling appreciatively. "Just focus on those pegasus for now, the other two will be easier to handle after that."

With a final salute Rainbow gave her goodbyes to the alicorn princess and Spike before leaving the library.

It was a cloudy day over Ponyville, traces of the sunlight showing ocassionally as the wind carried the clouds on a constant movement. The village itself was peacefully quiet, not many ponies seemed interested on doing their daily activities as usual.

Rainbow went airborne without wasting time, her first stop being at Cloud Chaser's house, though most other ponies called her by the nickname of Stormwalker.

After few seconds, and a rough landing over a cart filed with hay, the cyan pegasus trotted towards the house that Cloud Chaser resided.

"Yo, Stormwalker, you there?!" Rainbow called after banging the door a couple of times. It went unanswered for few seconds until it opened revealing not Cloud Chaser, but Flitter.

"Rainbow Dash? Are you looking for Cloud?" The pegasus mare asked apparently surprised by Rainbow's visit. It was unheard of about Dash visiting anyone else who not one of the main six and, very ocassionally, the Spa.

But how Flitter knows that is an story for another time.

"Yeah, I am. Have you heard about the marathon event?" Rainbow replied hurriedly.

"Yes, I did. I think Cloud mentioned something about it earlier, but she dropped the subject after a while. I think she's disappointed that we only get to see a small part of it."

"Not if I have something to say about it!" Rainbow seemed to recover her usual self confidence and boasted pride while talking with Flitter. " In case you don't know, which you probably don't, Pon- I am gathering a team to compete at the marathon. It just happens that I want Cloud Chaser to make part of it." Dash said assuredly with her eyes closing slightly, a smug smile on her face while waving her hoof around casually.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!...did I heard that right?" Said a voice coming from behind Flitter.

A pegasus emerged next to Flitter, one that shared a similar appearance with the other mare.

She had a Persian blue coat, light blue mane and tail with white highlights, pink eyes, and a cutie mark of a shooting star. She also had a mane style seen on either one or no other pony.

"A team of Ponyville? Is that for real Dash?" Cloud Chaser was visibly excited, that glow of happiness in her eyes being the reflection of a dream she once thought unlikely to happen.

"That's right! We'll get a full team in no time. Do you mind helping me Cloud?" Rainbow asked sympathetically while retrieving a piece of paper attached under her wing.

"Ha, you bet! This is just awesome!" Cloud Chaser said pumping a hoof in the air on celebration.

"I know, right?!" Rainbow said losing a bit of her tomboy acting as she squealed like a fangirl. Flitter seemed a bit worried while both mares celebrated.

"But what about your foalsitting duties?" Flitter asked straight towards Cloud Chaser. The mare in question sighed heavily before answering.

" I know that Flit, but this stuff means a lot to me, it's a chance I might never have again. Remember what I told about being a Wonderbolt?"

Flitter slowly nodded, apparently whatever these two discussed made Flitter a bit unhappy.

"It's kinda the same, but this is even more important. "

Rainbow's eyes widened as if she just heard the most absurd thing ever. Nothing was more important than the Wonderbolts.

"If it means so much to you I guess I can make an exception," Flitter said sounding quite sad, but that sadness quickly morphed into an angry expression. "You and Rainbow better do nicely in the event, or else I'll have you two foalsitting the CMC's for a month."

Rainbow felt a chill run over her spine at the seriousness that Flitter displayed with such threat. She was okay hanging with Scootallo few times around, but a whole month with her?! She better take this event more seriously.

Cloud Chaser was well aware of how 'adventurous' the CMC's could get, she wasn't taking any chances if depended on her.

"Yo, Dash. Let me see the list," Cloud said with a hint of nervousness. She knew that Flitter would carry her threat if the mares failed the event. She wanted to make sure that Rainbow had selected a nice group.

She wasn't disappointed. Most of the list consisted of other Wonderbolt cadets that joined the academy along the rainbow-maned pegasus. She wasn't familiar with Night Glider, and she literally gasped at Thunderlane's name on it.

"What? Isn't it good? Rainbow asked getting visibly concerned.

"No, it's amazing! But...are all those pegasus?" She asked noticing they were missing an important detail.

"Yep! The best I could think of!" She stated proudly, thought that wasn't exactly the true. It seemed easy for Rainbow to forget that it was Twilight who came up with the names.

"But aren't we suppose to have a member that not a pony?"

It seemed that crucial detail has been forgotten by Rainbow Dash, whose mood

has dropped significantly in the blink of an eye.

"Oh, yeah...that...I'm...working on it."

Flitter and Cloud Chaser exchanged concerned glances.

"It's everything alright Dash? Flitter gently asked glancing at the visibly deflated cyan mare.

"Yeah, kinda thinking on some issues I gotta solve. I think I'll be out for the rest of the day. There's someone I need to see, that probably will take till tomorrow. " Rainbow replied sounding very unenthusiastic about the ordeal. "Nothing to worry about. You think you can get all the pegasus till tomorrow night?

Cloud Chaser blinked once she realized that Dash was directing that question towards her. She's been quite distracted while wonderings what could've dampened Dash's usual excessive confidence that easily, rarely anything could get at the rainbow-maned pegasus with such impact. It probably was something serious.

"Sure, apart of this Night Glider, the others will be easy to find. It will take a bit more to get to those living at Cloudsdale, but nothing I can't handle." Cloud Chaser replied assuredly while checking over the list with a bit of apprehension. _'Urgh, why it has to be me to invite Thunderlane? This will be awkward.'_

"Don't worry about Night Glider, Twilight will be looking for that one. Thanks for the help Storm! I'll see you tomorrow, later you both!" Rainbow waved a quick goodbye while flying away. Both Cloud and Flitter watched her leave for a brief second before exchange another glance at eachother.

"I hope she's not getting into trouble, Celestia knows how Dash can be when she obsess over something. " Flitter said to her friend before getting back into the house.

Cloud Chaser nodded before following Flitter back inside the house.

"Time to hit the skies, this is going to be a long flight."

********************************************************************

Rainbow spent the rest of her day preparing herself for the flight to Griffinstone, which was only possible because Twilight gave her the precise direction. It was a quick visit back to the library, but the way Twilight reacted to Rainbow's unexpected visit was strange.

The purple mare was visibly caught by surprise. Once she managed to recover Twilight quickly covered a scroll she had been writing on by throwing few books over it.

Rainbow raised an eyebrow at this oddly suspicious behavior, but luckily for Twilight the cyan pegasus decided to ignore the event. Once Rainbow asked Twilight where to go to reach the Griffon Kingdom, and was properly advised to carry a backpack, and some cover due the extreme conditions of the region.

It was a tecnical way of saying that Griffinstone was cold as buck.

Rainbow took a deep breath while looking at the sunset. Princess Celestia lowering her majestic sun as her sister, Princess Luna, would be rising the moon on it's place.

It was a long day for Rainbow Dash, last time she felt like this was during the chaotic times of Discord, Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra. Now all her anxiousness, anguish and several other bottled up emotions were coming to the surfice as she realized the two monumental tasks she has ahead of her.

Once her pride would have refused to accept even trying to do such thing, but Twilight with all her wisdom helped the pegasus to see the mistakes on her judgments. While it was not clear where she did wrong with Gilda, it was more than evident that she owned Lightning Dust at least a word of acknowledgement.

And if Rainbow succeeds on bringing those two back, will her team be competitive enough? Should she keep looking further?

Twilight obviously was already planning on making a team for Ponyville before Rainbow even knew about the event, it would explain why she had such list on her hoofs. The purple mare researched deeply about flying, pegasus abilities, strengths and weaknesses, and formulated a list with the most skilled fliers from Ponyville to Cloudsdale, at least those she knew would be interested on flying for Ponyville.

The moon has finally arised as it's glow illuminated the vast lands of Equestria. Rainbow normally wouldn't take flight during night, but she had a strong feeling that this event would test any flier through the most extreme conditions, choosing time or weather wouldn't be a thing.

With a final breath, once she made sure her backpack was secured, she projected herself to the path she would follow straight to her destination. Without much of an effort, despite the extra weight, Dash launched herself into the sky while leaving a faint trail of rainbow on her path.

 _'This is it, no turning back. I'm coming...for you both.'_


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Twilight! Where good ol' Rainbow has gone to? I haven' seen her all day!"

The purple mare sighed heavily for what was the umpteenth time that day. Her friends, mostly Applejack and Pinkie Pie, have been asking about Rainbow Dash to many ponies around at the end of the day. Most answers they got were about ponies who haven't seen her yet or only a couple of times during the day.

Of course both ponies took no longer and went after Twilight for an answer. The alicorn princess was a bit wear out over explaining the same story over again to one of her friends. Thankfully explaining things to Rarity and Fluttershy wasn't so bad, but she knew that explaining it to the farmer pony and the party baker would generate different results.

"Have you heard the news about the Equestrian Flying Marathon?" Applejack's face lit into an expression of recognition.

"Yeah, Pinkie has been talkin' bout it the whole day. This has somethin' to do why Rainbow's missin'?"

Twilight nodded, she was trotting distractedly on the company of Applejack and a very bouncy Pinkie Pie.

"Ahhn, I wish Dashie had told me about it! I would've gone with her and we would've lots of fun!" Pinkie chattered excitedly.

"I'm not too sure Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash went out for a serious task, besides I don't think Griffinstone would be up to your kind of parties." Twilight said humorously.

"Griffinstone? What in the hay is that?" Applejack asked staring confused at the purple mare.

"Griffinstone is the hometown of the Griffon Kingdom, its-

"Hold righ' there sugarcube. Are you tellin' me Rainbow Dash went after those griffins? What for would she look for them?" Applejack interrupted Twilight by raising her hoof while voicing her thoughts.

"Well, not all of them, just Gilda." Twilight responded warily. She wasn't sure if any of the other ponies would remind of Dash's old friend.

"What?! Why would Rainbow want to go after that snake?!" Applejack replied angrily.

"Oh no! Dashie went after Meany Macpants? Why would she do that?" Pinkie Pie asked with a saddened face.

Yep, seems they remind of Gilda just fine.

"Because there's things they have to do to fix their friendship, besides Rainbow wants to invite Gilda to Ponyville's team. It's not like she has much of a choice giving the rules."

"So you're tellin' me the only reason Dash went after Gilda is cause to get stuff right between eachother?" Applejack stared suspiciously at the purple mare.

Twilight did not understand the slight tone of accusation present at Applejack's words. She raised an eyebrow at wonder before replying.

"Well, in a simple way of putting it, yes. That's the main reason."

Pinkie Pie was uncharacteristically quiet while watching Twilight and Applejack exchanging words. Suddenly she gasped dramatically as she realized something important. Twilight quickly glanced at the pink mare, she stared unsure of what to make of it.

Applejack seemed to be internally debating with herself judging by her facial expressions. After a long awkward pause the farmer sighed.

"I'll be honest with ya Twi, I feel bad for Gilda."

Twilight's eyes went wide as dinner plates. Now that was a fascinating way of changing opinion.

"Why do you feel bad for her?" The Princess of Friendship wondered if there was something she could learn out of this strange predicament.

"If Dash is only goin' after her because of that race it means she's only carin' about Gilda because of that, not because she really does care about Gilda." Applejack said with the utmost honesty. Such point of view blew Twilight away with utter shock.

"Applejack! Rainbow Dash is not using Gilda for her own interests!" Twilight said at disapproval. Applejack huffed at disbelief.

"Didn' sound like it. I bet ya that Gilda will think the same, or do ya really believe Gilda won't assume the same thin' once Dash gives her an excuse of why she's ther' on the first place?"

As much Twilight didn't want to admit Applejack did have a good point. Rainbow went all the way to Griffinstone not for the sake of their friendship, but for the sake of herself and the team.

 _'Maybe she should have went after Lightning first.'_ Twilight thought feeling extremely guilt. _'I hope she doesn't take it the wrong way_...'

After a short flight into a mountainous region the rainbow-maned pegasus managed to locate the once mighty town of Griffinstone.

On Rainbow's personal opinion even Applejack's farm was better on view than this place. It surprised the pegasus that the griffon town, that resided the very same griffons that Rainbow always judged proud and full of themselves(Ironically), would be contempt at living on a place so down in the dumps.

Getting into Griffinstone was easy, and it was cold just as Twilight described it. The shock of the drastic temperature change made her sneeze a bit, but nothing serious that would make her sick.

The difficult part was asking to the griffons about Gilda's whereabouts. Most of them either completely ignored her or, on few ocassions, pushed her out of the way. Rainbow gathered all the patience she could muster, it would be a really bad idea starting a fight in a place like this, especially filled with griffons.

She did find the griffon that she was looking for, though it surprised the pegasus that Gilda would be pulling a baking cart. At first glance the griffon seemed just as Rainbow last saw her, but a closer look revealed a skinnier and paler Gilda than before. Rainbow's ears perked up on alert, Gilda was too proud to let herself out of shape.

Approaching carefully towards the griffon Rainbow wondered what exactly should she say regarding their relationship. It's not like she couldn't pretend that the party incident never happened.

Gilda was busy working on adjusting her cart wheels, mostly because the ground was very irregular and not fit for wheels at all. Once Rainbow Dash got close enough she suddenly spoke without turning to look at her.

"Just a second, I'll be attenting you soon as I can. Damn wheel broke again." She said tiredly. Rainbow could tell her voice sounded strangely different from what she could remember. "Alright, what do yo-

There was a sudden pause as the griffon finally visualized her client. Her eyes went wide for few seconds while her beak opened slightly, but then it firmly shut as her stare of surprised turned into a deadly glare.

"What do you want here dweeb?!"

So much for a nice welcome. She really did sound harsh, more than Rainbow would've expected.

'H-hi, Gilda." Rainbow said timidly with certain apprehension. The griffon stared hard at the pegasus while eyeing her up and down.

"What you're doing here? Shouldn't you be at Lameville with your stupid friends?"

Now Rainbow wasn't going to allow her to insult her friends like that.

"Hey!They are not stupid!And it's Ponyville!" Rainbow replied angrily.

"Whatever," Gilda said before turning around to check the other wheel. Rainbow blinked confused.

"That's it?" The pegasus asked while giving the griffon an odd stare. _'Gilda would never drop out like that, what's wrong with her?'_

"Yeah, so?" Gilda bit back while frowning firmly. She was already upset and the struggle she was having to fix the other cartwheel wasn't helping.

Rainbow Dash didn't respond, she was still unsure of what to make of Gilda's different behavior. The griffon herself was trying her hardest to ignore Rainbow's presence, but that particular task was so monumental for her to deal with that even fixing a simple cartwheel became impossible.

"I'm sorry. "

Whatever effort Gilda was making into fixing the wheel instantly evaporated as she turned around visibly surprised.

"What?" Rainbow Dask took a deep breath, her eyes closing at her own resolve.

"I'm sorry...for pushing you away like that. It's. ...not what best friends do. I..."

Gilda stared at the pegasus dumbfounded, she expected many things from Rainbow Dash but an apology definitely wasn't one of them.

"...I not saying you're right about what you did, but I wasn't that much of a friend either. I changed Gilda, and...so did you."

Gilda huffed annoyed. While feeling a bit hopeful about Dash's apology she was too stubborn and proud to take criticism.

"Last time I checked I was the same as always, unlike you." She replied hastily. Rainbow glanced at the griffon worriedly.

"No, the Gilda I knew back at Juniors Speedsters was shy and insecure, once we start hanging out she turned into a fun and kind friend. The Gilda I came to know later was nothing but just another griffon."

Gilda reared back in shock, not at the clear insult towards her kind, but the comparison of her with any other griffon.

"No, I'm not! I'm way cooler than those lame griffons!" She protested vehemently.

"I thought being cooler was the most important thing once, but what's the point if it makes you so arrogant that no one will want to be your friend?" Gilda snorted.

"Well, would you look at that! Rainbow Dash, the ponie most full of herself, trying to give me humility lessons! So much into about being the coolest that never bothered to ask me anything other than my name!" Gilda spat back exasperated.

Rainbow Dash felt like being hooved in the face. She stared back at the griffon with a mix of shock and confusion.

"W-What you're talking about?"

What happened next surprised Rainbow Dash. The griffon visibly deflated, all her anger went away replaced by a mournful expression. After a very tense moment of silence she finally voiced her thoughts.

"Dash...do you...ever wondered. ...why I was the only griffon at Juniors Speedsters?"

While the question sounded simple enough it still gave Rainbow Dash a sickening feeling to the pit of her stomach. Gilda seemed worn out of whatever she was trying to put up with, showing a side of her that Rainbow haven't seen yet.

"I...never stopped to think of it..." Gilda chuckled sadly.

"Never thought you would, you were always living in your little world. Also it's not like someone could stop you by any means, you were impossible. " The griffon laughed a bit at this.

Rainbow Dash didn't laugh, she was dreading whatever kind of conversation they were about to have. She reminded herself about talking with Twilight over this exact matter before.

 _'We became friends really quick, we learned things from eachother regarding flying or eating or pranking. It never crossed our minds asking about family or that kind of stuff. Hay, I don't even know where Gilda lives now or used to live.'_

"I know you very well Dash, you're not here because you care about me, you're here to make yourself greater, as usual."

Rainbow knew she was right in a way, but the way she said that, the acceptance of defeat, the way she was giving up of it, it brought a sudden determination into her to prove the griffon wrong.

"You don't even know what's the real reason for me to be here! If I really didn't care about I can assure you I wouldn't be here at all!"

"Then what's the reason?" Gilda asked not really bothered by Dash's yelling and not buying her excuse at all.

"Because I want you to be part of my team of fliers at the Equestrian Flying Marathon. " Rainbow responded after taking a deep breath to calm down a bit.

Gilda blinked. Yes, she heard about it few times, some kind of big event the ponie princesses organized, not that she bothered to know further.

Even so, despite previous incidents, Rainbow Dash came all the way here to invite her? Was she really being honest about this? It was hard to tell if this was an excuse for Dash to be here, or the only reason for her to be here.

"Me, of all the pegasus, you came for me?" Gilda asked at pure disbelief. "Why?"

 _Because the rules says so._

"Because you're my friend, and I wanted for us to give it another try, doing what we do best...togheter."

Gilda stared into Rainbow's eyes for quite few time looking for any sign that could tell otherwise. After a long pause she finally came to the acceptance that Dash was being truthful.

"Well...I guess it's better than baking for this town of losers." She said somewhat sarcastically. Rainbow let out a chuckle.

"I didn't know you baked." The pegasus commented mockingly. Gilda glared back at her.

"Because you probably forgot to ask about my life." Gilda said sternly making Rainbow wince.

"Yeah, Gilda...about that..."

"Save it Dash, I'll get my stuff ready. Meet me at the entrance of the town, I have to talk with grandpa." Gilda said before pulling the cart away.

'Grandpa? What about...oh, does this mean...?'

Rainbow broke that line of thought right away by shaking her head abruptly. It was better if she made her way to the entrance already, nothing was worse than having Gilda mocking her for being late.

Few minutes later the griffon finally came at the entrance of the town to meet up with the cyan pegasus. She was carrying her own backpack, thought it seemed a really fairly used one.

"So, I was wondering..." Rainbow said on an attempt to start a conversation. "What happened with Griffinstone?I thought it would be in a better shape for being hometown of the kingdom. "

"Pfff, that? You can ask grandpa when we get back one day, it's kinda of a short story and I'm too lazy for telling stories." Gilda said without much concern. Rainbow stifled a laugh while rolling her eyes. Same old Gilda.

"If you're saying so, are you ready? This flight might take a while."

"Ponyville wasn't that far last time I went there. Well, more like the only time but still." Gilda replied looking somewhat anxious.

"Oh yeah, we're actually going to Cloudsdale first. I...have another invitation to make." Rainbow said somewhat unsure.

The rainbow-maned pegasus was extremely worried about meeting up with Lightning Dust. Would seeing how Dust ended be enough of an example for Gilda to discredit Dash as a friend and leave her at the spot?

Hopefully not.

"Cloudsdale?" Gilda asked mildly curious. " I heard about it but never went there before. What is it like?"

"Kinda like my house, but at the size of a town." Rainbow replied not sounding very excited since she was still worried about how things would develop. So far so good.

Gilda raised an eyebrow.

"Is that town also filled with Rainbow Dashes?" She asked somewhat humorously.

No, but there's a Lightning Dust.

"I'm not sure, never stopped by long enought to talk with the other pegasus. I'm sure you'll like it." Rainbow said smiling nervously.

"If you say so, lead the way dweeb." Gilda said finally letting out a smile show up. Rainbow snorted.

Some things never change.


	5. Chapter 5

"Before we reach Cloudsdale there's something I wanna talk with you about."

Those were Gilda's words while both her and Rainbown Dash were flying their way to Cloudsdale.

Cloudsdale is the mobile cloud city located in the skies northwest of Canterlot and Ponyville and the hometown of Rainbow Dash. It also carries facilities such as the large Cloudeseum, where the Best Young Flyer competition is normally held, and a weather factory where rainbows, snowflakes, and clouds are manufactured and distributed to Equestria.

"What would that be?" Dash replied while keeping an steady trajectory nearby the griffon. They had to slown down a bit to be able to hear eachother.

"Look Dash, I know your friends and I do not get along. If I have to stay in Ponyville don't expect me to go around socializing. You made a team and they'll be the far as I can bother to relate to someone." She said sounding extremely serious. "Besides I hope you know if there's a place I can stay, I prefer to avoid the ponies if I can."

Rainbow frowned slightly. Of course it was much to expect for Gilda to get along with the townsfolk, but she was making herself clear she wouldn't even try.

"Come on G, they're not that bad y-

"Don't call me G, you lost the right to call me that a long time ago." The griffon interrupted after letting out a light growl. Rainbow sighed tiredly.

"Fine! Look, you can stay at my house if you don't want to talk with the others. Just make sure you don't growl at anyone again. I'm still mad at you for what you did with Flutters."

"What?!"

Gilda's shocked scream surprised Dash, she turned her head around to see that the griffon halted her flight and was now hovering at the air while looking at the pegasus, her face expressing total disbelief. Rainbow turned around to reach back at her.

"What do you mean with that?!" Gilda asked sounding angry and hurt at the same time. "I told you it was an accident, I never wanted to yell at her!Besides I apologized and you forgave me!"

Rainbow stared confused at the griffon for a second while trying to figure out at what she was referring to. It then came to her an old memory from Juniors Speedsters Camp, little Fluttershy crying with a very young Gilda next to her seemingly distressed.

"That?! Not what happened at the camp. I'm talking about you scaring her away at Ponyville!"

Gilda seemed surprised by this accusation, she was trying to remember the exact events of her short time at Ponyville many months ago.

"Wait..." Gilda's voice stammering lightly. "...that yellow pony was...Fluttershy?"

Rainbow nodded. The griffon seemed somewhat horrified and then somewhat ashamed while hovering on the air, her eyes staring at anything but the pegasus in front of her.

"H-how...I mean...you never...I thought she lived at Cloudsdale..." Rainbow stared doubtfully at her old friend, a feeling of hope growing inside of her slowly.

"Gilda, you really didn't know that pony was Fluttershy?"

Gilda shook her head, her expression of regret gave Rainbow Dash all the answer she needed.

"Gez, how I messed up so bad?" The griffon was clearly conflicted with herself. "Did...did I really change that much?" She asked more to herself than anything.

"If you changed it was not your fault." Rainbow said assuredly. She wanted so bad to believe that Gilda wasn't just another griffon. "What happened after you left the camp?"

Gilda's mournful response made Rainbow wince. Perhaps it was bad thing to remember.

"I prefer not to talk about it. It isn't...something you ponies usually handle in your happy world." She said looking away from the pegasus.

"Gilda..."

Whatever it was it clearly still hurts the griffon when reminded of such. Dash didn't know what to do, she never saw Gilda hurting because of anything.

"When I went to Ponyville, more than anything I wanted to forget. It was supposed to be just you and me, like old times. Best friends...when we were happy and ignorant to the world around us..."

The sadness in her voice was becoming unbearable. Rainbow was internally pleading for her to stop, to not make the pegasus feel more guilty than she already felt.

"...then I came for you, the only friend I had...it helped me forget, the yelling, the fights, the hate...because deep down, despite never bothering to visit...never sending a letter...despite all the other friends you had...I still believed you cared."

"SHUT UP!"

Rainbow's pierced scream brought the griffon to a halt. Before she could look at the pegasus a blur of colors came crashing into her. Gilda let out a gasp of shock.

It took her few seconds to realize that Rainbow was hugging her firmly, while keeping her wings flapping to make sure the extra weight wouldn't drag both of them to the ground. The pegasus head buried into her feathery chest, the sudden wetness she felt at the area shocked the griffon more than anything. She almost forgot to flap her own wings while staring down at the crying mare on her chest.

"Dash..." Gilda said unsuredly. Rainbow never cried, at least not that she ever showed it. Both of them always saw crying as something weak and uncool. To see her old friend into tears like this broke Gilda's resolve at keeping cool. The griffon hated herself as she felt her own eyes tearing up.

This sudden torrent of overwhelming emotions was dangerous enought to break their concentration and force them into falling to the ground. With the little focus she still had Gilda led both fliers to the nearest cloud and landed with extreme carefulness.

Rainbow's muffled cries while hugging the griffon gave Gilda enough reason to grant the pegasus another chance, she knew herself she has to make better impressions if she wanted to avoid incidents such as the Pinkie party.

While somewhat happy to have Dash by her side again it still made her feel terrible to think she made Rainbow cry. It was one thing to make Flutters cry, and a totally different one to shatter Rainbow's spirit.

Unsuredly Gilda ran one of the talons across Rainbow's mane in an attempt of comfort, hopefully to make Rainbow's chokes to calm down a bit. Her own tears dripping from her beak over the pegasus head, such tears resulting from the ammount of bottled up emotions they kept regarding eachother for such a long time.

It was clear now how much the separation hurt both, as time progressed the bitterness at the event only increased the feelings of it. For both it was finally a much needed release of their pain, one that only became apparent after regarding the mistakes and disregards they had for eachother, how unfair both of them were in their judgments.

**********************************************************************

Few minutes went followed by a gentle breeze of the wind. The calmness and silence of nature around helped to calm down their emotions. Rainbow slowly brought herself out of the hug to stare directly at the griffon. Both their eyes still watery.

"I-I'm sorry Gilds." Rainbow said after a deep breath.

"I'm sorry too, Rainbow." Gilda said while unconsciously petting her mane. "I...think I own Flutters an apology too." She added nervously.

"Yeah...gez...we look so lame." Rainbow said with a chuckle. Gilda rolled her eyes but she was smiling anyways.

"Who cares? It's just us here anyway. Save your embarrassment for the crowds." Gilda replied humorously.

It was good they were getting to joke with eachother, dissipating the dreadful atmosphere of moments ago.

The griffon took a breath of relief, despite the odds she felt much lighter than she has been in months, not referring to her lost weight obviously. It felt good to be on nice terms with Dash again and she didn't want to risk their relationship again.

"Well, look at the good side, at least there are no broken hearts left to fix." Gilda joked while pushing Dash's wing gently.

Rainbow's eyes widened considerably. She laughed nervously while looking away. The griffon was surprised at this reaction.

"Dash, what's wrong?" She asked already getting worried again. Rainbow closed her eyes wondering about what to say to her griffon friend.

"I...might have been unfair with someone else..." Rainbow said timidly which was a bit out of character of her. Gilda noticed this but gave the pegasus space to cool off, none of the two could manage to be themselves after such intense moments.

The griffon pondered over what she heard. Probably there was another pony, or whatever, that was hurting because some misunderstanding with Rainbow. Gilda was a bit suspicious that whatever it was probably had their friends involved. It was unheard off of somepony not getting along with Rainbow, considering if it's just Rainbow who's involved. That much Gilda could guess.

"She lives at Cloudsdale. " Rainbow continued somewhat meekly. "I want to go there to make things right. I may have...ruined her dream or something. " The pegasus was poking the cloud sheepishly with her hoof while staring intently at her own action.

Gilda narrowed her eyes at the pegasus, she wondered how bad could have Rainbow went far with her arrogance to the point of taking others out of the way. Of course Rainbow would never hurt anypony intentionally, but she had a bad habit of making things without thinking about it for a second.

It seems it was a matter of time before she had another round of tears.

 _'Dash, why you have to be so difficult? I knew this whole attitude of yours would cause trouble, just as it did with me.'_

"Listen, we better get to Cloudsdale. The sooner we get there the better will be. Moping around on this cloud will do nothing other than make whoever is down there to think it's raining. I tell you what, I'll help you with your problem so it can be easier to handle, you don't have to do this alone Dash."

Gilda placed her talon under Dash's head and raised it so she could make eye contact.

"That's what friends are for, right?" Gilda asked with a confident smug. Rainbow chuckled.

"Yeah, best friends!" Rainbow said back finally regaining her true self. Both performed their brohoof, or in Gilda's case just clenching her talons into a fist.

"Now that's more like it. So, what's the name of the pegasus we're meeting?" Gilda asked as both of them finally retook their flight towards Cloudsdale. Rainbow raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know is a pegasus?" Rainbow asked amazed. Gilda stared oddly at Rainbow.

"Seriously? Uh, hello? Cloudsdale? Cloud city and all?" Gilda hinted at as if it was obvious.

"Oh, yeah! He he, I forgot that detail..." Rainbow replied embarrassed. "Uhhh, her name's Lightning Dust, she was a cadet few months back at the Wonderbolt Academy. She-

"Ended up kicked somehow because of you?" Gilda guessed without much of a doubt. Rainbow blinked.

"Yeah, ...how do you know?" Rainbow Dash asked suspiciously. Gilda merely laughed at her expense.

"Because I know you too well Dash, I wouldn't be surprised if she got kicked because she was somehow good as you, or got the lead on you somehow. If there's something you can't handle is being second best."

Gilda's absurdly precise description hit Dash like a magic beam. She stood quiet for a minute while absorbing what she just heard. Gilda was being honest, that much she could tell, but also it made her upset that she was so easy to read back then. Even so the Dash she was months ago was nothing like who she is now, she has changed.

Right?

"So this means this Lightning Dust must be the heck of a flier. I'm definitely curious now. Well, sucks for the Wonderbolts to waste such talent."

Rainbow wasn't sure of what to respond to this. Normally she would've went into the Wonderbolts defense at the blink of an eye, but now she wasn't sure of who to really blame for Lightning's misfortune.

*********************************************************************

The rest of the flight went quickly without any more exchanged words. After few minutes they finally managed to reach their destination.

Cloudsdale air traffic was particularly intense at this time of the day, Gilda and Dash swooped throught easily thanks to their great experience at flying. Once they managed to land at a clearing, Dash took a quick look at the adress Twilight had provided beforehoof.

"Okay, this way." Rainbow said after checking the name of the alley. Gilda followed her closely dragging many curious stares from the pegasus around. It was quite the rarity to see griffons at Cloudsdale.

Gilda and Rainbow followed the cloudy road until they reached the spot where a lonely house was standing. It was clear giving it's appearance , if compared with the others, that this house was lacking some decent care.

"Here, huh? It does look the house of someone without a job." Rainbow glared at the griffon. "Sorry, but it's still way better than any house back at Griffinstone. "

Rainbow sighed before slowly making her way to the front door. Gilda stood nearby her hoping things wouldn't get ugly in a second. The cyan mare knocked at the door few times and waited.

Few seconds went by without anything happening, but then the sound of muffled hoofsteps suddenly became audible as their approached the entrance.

With a soft click the door slowly opened revealing it's owner behind it.

A pegasus with brilliant gamboge eyes and mane, with stripes of gold, and a light turquoise coat stood at the door.

A dreadful silence fell over the three of them. Their stares petrified into one another for several seconds.

"Rainbow...Dash..." Lightning Dust said as if she just realized who was at her door. Her stare slowly went over to the griffon nearby. Gilda stood visibly unconcerned about the meeting. The griffon was busy studying Lightning's features, getting a quick look at her cutie mark. A lightning bolt with three stars around the pount of impact.

"Hi, Light-

Before Rainbow could finish Lightning smacked the door on her face. The cyan mare stood quiet while Gilda couldn't help but laugh.

"Now that's something I haven't seem yet. It's quite the change when somepony hates you, isn't it?"

Rainbow groaned annoyed, it was obvious this would happen, what was she expecting?

"Are ya gonna make fun of me or help instead?" Rainbow complained while trying to think on something else to do. Gilda shrugged.

"Sometimes you gotta be harsh." She said before placing herself in front of the door with her rear towards it.

"Gilda, what are y-

Before Rainbow could finish the griffon took impulse and slammed her legs brutally against the door. The poor thing wasn't match for Gilda's strength and ended falling away a couple of meters.

A shocked gasp came from Lightning as she stood frozen staring at the fallen door. Rainbow was beyond mad.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? WHY THE HAY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"Because you're in no condition of leading this through." The griffon said while entering the house.

Lightning's ears flattened as she saw the very dangerous griffon invading her house.

"What do you want from me?!" She asked worriedly as Gilda approached slowly. Rainbow carefully made her way inside, groaning audibly at the very undesirable development.

"Me?Nothing, really. You and Dash kinda have things to talk about." Gilda replied seriously. Lightning seemed affronted.

"Why would I want to have anything to do with a backstabber like her?!" Dust replied angrily.

Before Gilda could reply a hoof was placed at her shoulder. The griffon glanced at Rainbow at her side requesting for her turn to talk.

Lightning was giving nothing but pure venom while looking at Rainbow Dash. The cyan mare took notice of Lightning's weakened physic and the dark bags under her eyes. Her coat and feathers lost their bright, being replaced by a gloomy appearence.

"Lightning..." Rainbow Dash said after a deep breath. "...I came here to apologize."


	6. Chapter 6

A deafening silence went by as both pegasus stared down at eachother, one expressing visible concern while the other seemed unimpressed.

Lightning Dust scoffed before saying anything, not that words would be really necessary to express how she felt.

"Apologize?Apologize?!YOU?!"

Lightning let her anger vent towards the other pegasus without any restrictions. Rainbow was prepared for the onslaught she would receive, Gilda stood nearby watching with curiosity how Lightning was going to behave towards the other mare.

"I'm supposed to believe that?!Why you even here?!Wasn't getting me expelled enough for ya?!Did you brought your griffon here to finish me off?"

Rainbow frowned at the bit of paranoia Lightning was demonstrating, though that probably was the ammount of anger getting to her head, mixed with some fear. Gilda did not like one bit to be mentioned as if she belongs to Rainbow, but giving the circumstances she was going to let it slip.

" 'Oh look at me, I'm Rainbow Crash, the greastest flier ever! I'm such a great Wonderbolt now thanks to all the plot kissing I made on Spitfire.' " Lightning mocked with a high pitched voice while expressing disgust.

Rainbow gritted her teeth in attempt of keeping her nerves in check. Gilda was quite surprised with how mouthful this pony was being, something she never saw on anypony else.

Lightning didn't seem to care about their reactions as long she could unleash all of her hate into the mare she once saw as a friend. The only reason keeping Rainbow from hoofing Dust on the face was the letter that Twilight revealed to her hours ago.

Despite all the hate displayed Rainbow knew it was a matter of time until it was all vented away to be replaced by the pain deep underneath all that maelstrom of seething.

No matter how offensive it would get, Rainbow Dash knew she would have to go through it as best as she could. Even if the things Lightning says could get so absurd that would shock even Gilda.

"Do you think I care about what you have to say?! Do you see this?!" Dust gestured her house by pointing her hoof around. "I can't keep this house as it was. I got no job, no friends, and no one dispose to give me a chance thanks to you and damn Spitfire!" Lightning spat at mentioning Spitfire as if she just tasted something really awful. "I'm not going back to my parents!I put too much effort to accomplish all of it! Grandpa would never..."

Rainbow and Gilda watched as Lightning soured tremendously after mentioning her grandfather. It was easy to guess that, judging her reaction, he was somepony very close to her and must have impacted greatly on her fillyhood.

The former Wonderbolt cadet trotted to the nearest wall and rested herself against it, she was too emotionally shaken to stand on her own.

Rainbow stared unsure of what to do. She knew Lightning wouldn't accept an apology, but maybe what she really needed was a chance to start over. The only doubt being on how much Dust changed from the pegasus she was back at the academy to the one she was now. Would she be reckless and uncaring again?

"Even so, she's not here only to apologize, we came here to invite you to our team to compete at the marathon." Gilda suddenly said taking the lead on the conversation, it was clear to her that Rainbow was a bit lost on how to handle the situation.

Lightning's head slowly raised towards the griffon, her expression of pure disbelief.

"Me? Of all the pegasus on Equestria, you came after me?" Gilda chuckled at her reaction.

"That's pretty much what I said when Rainbow invite me. We weren't in good terms either." Lightning raised an eyebrow.

"How so?" She asked visibly interested.

Rainbow Dash stood by watching the interaction with clear uneasiness. Last thing she wanted was to hear her former friends talking about their problems regarding friendship with the rainbow-maned pegasus.

"Well, we knew eachother since we were fillies. We became best friends since then and few months back I dropped by to visit her, I kinda messed up with her friends, after another misunderstanding she cut off our relationship." Gilda said visibly non bothered by it. Lightning scoffed.

"Just like that." Dust said unimpressed. Gilda shrugged, but with her face expressing disappointment. "Makes me wonder how she even has any friends at all." Lightning said with mockery. Rainbow got quite upset with that remark.

"And no thanks to you I almost lost the ones I had! You're not one to talk about friendship Dust, since you don't have friends!"

"Rainbow Dash!" Gilda scolded at her while visibly shocked at the bluntness.

Lightning seemed to have sulken even more as she stared into the wall. Rainbow felt like she just messed everything up, despite seeing how mouthful Lightning was being she decided to pay no mind to it if she was the only one being insulted, but her nerves were tested when she heard insults driven to Spitfire and her friendship regarding the mane six questioned.

Gilda really didn't knew much of what happened between these two, but from the few she could observe on Lightning, she was incredibly similar to what Rainbow was months back, but without friends around to worry about. It felt like seeing an old egocentric Rainbow arguing with a new less egocentric one.

It really wouldn't get anywhere, that's why she was here for.

"That's not true Dash, I wouldn't mind being her friend. " The griffon said as she placed herself near the sullen pegasus. Lightning eyes widened in surprise, she looked around to find her own amber eyes locked with the griffon's golden ones. "That's it, if she doesn't mind if I'm a griffon." Gilda completed with a smirk.

"What? Why would I mind that? Griffons are awesome!" Lightning blurted out before she could stop herself. She held a hoof to her mouth while blushing. "I mean, errrrr..."

Gilda couldn't help but laugh at her expense, she truly appreciated the comment.

' _Yeah, just what I thought, she's just like Dash'_

"Lightning, look I know you're upset, or even more than that, but we really came here looking for you. You don't have to amend fences with anyone..." Gilda stopped to glare a warning towards Rainbow since the cyan mare was about to argue that. Dash decided to not comment once she saw Gilda's staring at her in a very unfriendly manner. "...we really could use you on the team. Heck, if Dash thinks you're up for it you must be a great flier."

In a way it served to compliment both pegasus and put Rainbow under a more favorable spotlight. Lightning was still doubtful about what to think of it.

"If you're saying so...but I rather go if there's something to gain out of this. No, I don't mean money." Dust cut off Rainbow's response before she could said anything. "I want a job, can I get something like that after the competition is over?"

Rainbow and Gilda felt concerned about what to say, it's not like competitors would come for the event expecting to make a career out of it. Such events happened very once in a while, and flying competitions were more Wonderbolt related.

"Well, maybe if you do great the Wonderbolts might open a spot at the academy for you again." Rainbow said somewhat hopefully. Lightning frowned.

"The Wonderbolts can rot in Tartarus for all I care."

...

...

...

Rainbow felt as if the room have been hit by an intense blizzard of the winter season. Her face paled while her jaw hang on shock. She couldn't think of absolutely anything as she stared at the other pegasus as if she never saw her before.

Lightning's dream since a filly, to be a Wonderbolt, her idol was Spitfire, she had family members that were Wonderbolts...

How could she say that?!

Gilda stood watching both pegasus with alarm. She knew how much Rainbow idolized the Wonderbolts, and to confront another pegasus saying that Rainbow's fillyhood heroes were worth as much as a cart filled with fertilizers could develop things into a very nasty direction.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE WONDERBOLTS?!THEY'RE ARE TEN TIMES THE FLIER YOU'LL EVER BE!ITS NOT THEIR FAULT IF YOU WERE AN IRRESPONSIBLE JERK!"

Gilda felt very tempted to get her claws on Rainbow right now, she saw as Lightning Dust was getting ready to argue back but felt it was time to pull some strings.

"Shut up both of you!So what Dash?!I was also a jerk back then to you and your friends, I admit it alright?!" The griffon nearly roared at her, the cyan mare was caught off-guard by the outburst coming from Gilda. She expect the screaming coming from Lightning instead. "I know you hated me for what I did!I was too proud to admit it was wrong!I even stole food, so you can guess how much of a jerk I was!"

The confession surprised both pegasus as they watched the griffon struggling with herself to not breakdown.

"I had nothing Dash, just like Lightning I lost the only thing that really was important to me. It was me and jerkstone to live at and..." Gilda felt a knot at her throat, her head was aching and her eyes watering. "...I really believed for a moment that I would never see you again..."

"Gilda..." Rainbow was at loss of words. She knew the griffon must have felt a bit guilty by her actions, but not to the state of hopelessness.

Gilda, despite the anger and frustration, despite Lightning being there to watch, enclosed Rainbow into a firm hug of her own. This caught Dash by surprise, the griffon never hugged anyone by free will. She even doubted Gilda liked to be touched. For her to display this ammount of affection could only demonstrate how much of a emotional wreck she was.

Rainbow hated to admit, but it was starting to get to her too. Once three tough fliers with tomboyish attitude, now three mares with feelings all over the place.

Dear Celestia she hoped nopony ever knew about this.

Lightning was visibly embarrassed by the affectionate display in front of her, but also made her wonder if it was worthy to give Rainbow Dash another chance. It was clear that the cyan pegasus means a lot to Gilda, deep down Lightning knew she felt just the same.

"I won't say I'm sorry for what I said, but...I really would like to be your friend again...Dash..." Lightning said somewhat timidly. Rainbow, once free from the hug, stood surprised at what she heard. "Like I said to Twilight, I never hated you, I...just wanted you to be my friend, not just a partner or wingpony. If being Leadpony meant so much to you, maybe we could've talked about it." Lightning's voice trembled, the pain of the memories was finally coming into her. "Despite finding out that you complained with Spitfire, I still think it was her fault for getting us on the same team, it was her fault for keep telling me that I was pushing the right way...only for her throw it at my face without even telling me what I did wrong."

"What?!"

Rainbow stood indignantly as she heard the last part. She always believed Spitfire handled that issue accordingly. Lightning, who was clearly mooping a second ago, raised an eyebrow at the reaction.

"You didn't know? I was called into her office after being dishonored in front of you and your friends. She said some...things about my character, and especially how lucky I was for not getting charged for almost killing Twilight and the others at the occasion. But then if I was held responsible so would her be. Spitfire rather see me far away than risking losing her career because of my irresponsibility. "

"But why you couldn't get a job? You did had one right?" Rainbow asked sympathetically, being the first time she actually felt bad for Lightning.

"I think I took for granted becoming a Wonderbolt that I dropped everything else." Dust replied morbidly. "After I got expelled I got a nice mark on my curriculum saying how unfit I was to be working alongside other ponies. Since then I got not a single shot at any job whatsoever. "

"Spitfire marked your curriculum?" Rainbow frowned, why would she do that? Wasn't Spitfire aware that by doing such she would be condemning Dust to a jobless life?

"That's not what I would expect from a Wonderbolt, I thought they weren't the likes of holding a grudge." Gilda said being quite amazed at Lightning's outcome. The mare just shrugged.

"Whatever they are it doesn't matter, now they have my grudge to worry about. If I could have the chance to prove that I'm better than them I would do anything!" Dust said ferociously. Gilda's amazement was instantly replaced by a smirk.

"Anything?" Gilda asked innocently. Rainbow had a bad feeling about this.

"You bet your plot on it!" Lightning said without missing a beat. Gilda laughed humorously.

"Well, not sure about my plot...but there's some familiar plots that will compete at the event. Plots that you'll want their owners to kiss yours as you leave them behind." Gilda said somewhat teasingly. Rainbow stood mortified near the griffon as she went with her inappropriate teasing.

"And who would they be?" Lightning asked interested. "They better be worthy, I don't like having anypony kissing my plot."

Gilda managed to keep her composure while Rainbow seemed about to crack at any second.

"I don't know, seemed you did not like the Wonderbolts after all. Are you sure you would like to have Spitfire kissing your plot goodbye?"

Lightning's face turned into sudden ecstasy.

"The Wonderbolts will also compete?!" Gilda nodded with satisfaction. " Ha!You bet I will be there! I'll beat Spitfire so badly that not only she will kiss my plot but also lick it!"

Rainbow and Gilda stood quiet while giving the pegasus odd looks. Lightning seemed to realize what she said as her face reddened tremendously.

"He he, I mean...beating her is fine. Heh, can't wait..."

"Sure..." Gilda said after an awkward silence. "...listen, if you're fine with joining the team it would be a good idea to let you know that we'll be traveling back to Ponyville. Rainbow..." At this the griffon glared briefly at her friend. Rainbow instantly understood the message. "...will accommodate us on her house for the time we prepare ourselves and get this team going."

"Ponyville?Never been there before." Lightning said seemingly curious. "What is it like?"

"It's a quiet and ordinary town, nothing exceptional. " Gilda said somewhat sarcastically. Rainbow snorted.

Ordinary, yeah right.

"I will get a backpack then, not that I have that much..." Lightning said unsuredly.

"Don't worry, once we get a sponsor material won't be an issue." Rainbow said feeling more at easy with Lightning than she has been before.

"You...don't mind me staying at your house, right? I don't want to be a burden." Lightning asked worriedly. Now this actuallt surprised Rainbow, it seems that outside flying Dust could be very humble about things.

"Not a problem. I can assure you there's enough space for all of us." Rainbow said somewhat smugly, but a quick shove from Gilda brought the pegasus back to place. "He he, don't sweat about it, it's a fine house. You'll like it."

"Okay then, I will gather my stuff. I'll be right back at ya." Lightning said with relief as she made her way to her room.

Gilda let out an exasperated sigh.

"What?" Rainbow asked rather upset by the griffon's reactions.

"Things are going fine, don't ruin it by letting your ego get the best of you. I swear both of your egos are bigger than the world itself." Gilda said mockingly.

"Hey, my ego is just fine! At least I'm not too proud to not admit it gets to my head sometimes." Rainbow responded back while pouting. The griffon rolled her eyes.

"You're so cute when you're upset." She said teasingly. Rainbow gasped dramatically.

"I'm not! Stop calling me sappy!Jerk!"

"Egocentric. "

"Cranky!"

"Flip Flop".

"Thief!"

"Stupid"

"Freak!"

"...cute"

"SHUT UP!"

"What's going on here?"

Both Gilda and Rainbow stopped their arguing as they saw Lightning Dust standing nearby while staring concerned.

"Nothing, just having a conversation from old times." Gilda replied while walking towards the entrance. " If you're ready we better get going, it will be getting dark soon."

"Yeah, I guess." Lightning said as she followed the griffon to the outside."By the way you own me a door."

"Sure thing. You can charge it later with the responsible. Isn't that right, Dash?" Gilda asked with a glint on her eyes that suggested something unpleasant.

"What do you mean?" Rainbow asked as the trotted nearby both the other pegasus and the griffon. It was already late and most the streets of Cloudsdale were empty.

"Oh, well you're the responsible for organizing this expedition, therefore you'll be held for all the charges along the way. That's what a good leader is."

Rainbow stopped her trotting and gave the griffon a murderous stare.

"You..."

Before she could finish Gilda took flight and darted away.

"GET BACK HERE!" Rainbow rushed after the griffon on a hot persuit. One that would prove rather tiresome for the pegasus given she was still carrying her backpack. Lightning rolled her eyes at their fillish behavior.

"I better tell mom and dad where I'm going. I don't want to give them the wrong idea. Again."


	7. Chapter 7

Traveling back to Ponyville went quite smoothly for our three prestigious fliers. Gilda, Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust, despite the huge ammount of disagreements, managed to reform their relationship to a certain degree. It was still hard to predict how things would progress from now on, but one thing was certain.

With those three togheter there would be no peace.

"Hey Rainbow." Lightning called as she flew closer to the other pegasus.

Normally they should be at Ponyville by now, but the backpacks forced the group to a slower pace. Also since Rainbow Dash tired out herself quickly chasing Gilda all around Cloudsdale, which confused tremendously all it's inhabitant that saw the chase, the group was going slower to not push Rainbow's endurance to it's limit.

Gilda was very amused with how quick Rainbow tired out, Of course that being a griffon gave her the edge, still it did not stop Gilda from teasing Rainbow about her lack of strenght. Rainbow Dash got highly displeased with that.

Which resulted on another short chase with less than healthy results.

"What is it Lightning?" Dash replied tiredly, the previous endeavor really took a great deal out of her. Maybe this way she would learn to not let Gilda mess with her so easily.

Lightning stared at the lands below her while pondering her next words with a fair ammount of cautiousness. Despite still being upset at Rainbow the former cadet didn't want to exhaust the cyan mare with another argument, Dust was at least considerate about Rainbow getting hurt if she suddenly fell. The silence in the mean time caught Rainbow's attention.

"It's just...won't your friends be angry when they see me?"

Rainbow managed to remain passive after being questioned, which was a good thing because she let out a very dramatic gasp inside her own thoughts.

'Oh, shoo! I totally forgot that! The hay will I tell them?...meh, tomorrow I'll think of something. I just wanna get to bed and chill for the night.'

"Nothing." Rainbow replied without worry. Both Lightning and Gilda eyed the cyan mare with a mix of incredulity and humor.

"Nothing? You can't be serious. " Gilda asked unsuredly. She knew Dash well enough to know she could very well just drop the bat at any moment without a second thought. Rainbow rolled her eyes at the griffon's concern.

"I'm not saying I wouldn't say anything, but when we get to Ponyville I just want to go home and sleep, I don't care if we meet somepony along the way. I'll just ignore them and do my thing."

"Good old Rainbow Dash, when you wanna do something there's no stopping you." Gilda comment humorously. The griffon was having a good time flying with them so far, thought that would change when they reach Ponyville. Gilda had a very assured feeling that the townsfolk would remember of her without much of a trouble.

The problem would only happen after they remembered.

From the few she could eavesdrop from Lightning's conversation it seemed the daredevil was also placed on a bad list. So pretty much Rainbow Dash was bringing into Ponyville two outcasts.

This was going to be fun.

They finally arrived at the town outskirts, Rainbow's house being located a certain distance away from the town itself. Lightning, once seeing the marvelous cloud structure, felt her jaw hung down in shock.

Sure, she could at least guess that Rainbow lived on a neat cloud house of her own, but she would never expect for it to be this neat and fancy.

Only when they arrived and got inside Lightning realized what this house was.

A Cloudominium.

Those were floating dwellings with exteriors made of clouds and rainbows and interiors made of more solid material such as wood and stone.

The entrance was nothing but an open foyer in which a Wonderbolts statue was on display right at the left. A huge staircase right in front leading to the upper levels.

Lightning stood in awe while trying to understand how a house like this could exist outside Cloudsdale, everything here screamed expensive.

"Rainbow, what exactly you do for a living? Before becoming a Wonderbolt?" Dust asked while trying to ignore the several Wonderbolt related items spread all over the place.

Gosh, Rainbow worshipped them as if they were the Princesses.

Gilda, who had previously beeing in Rainbow's house, wasn't very interested on hanging around for a conversation.

"I'll take your stuff to your room Dash, when I get back I'll take Lightning to the guest room." The griffon said while helping Rainbow removing her backpack. The cyan mare seemed too tired to complain so she nodded absentmindedly.

"Well, about your question Dust, I'm the responsible for leading the Weather Control Team of Ponyville."

"But...this house...I mean...how did you managed it? There's no way working at Weather Control can get you this wealthy." Lightning asked confused and nervous.

It threw her off to see how much of a good life Rainbow had. Sure, she always suspect Rainbow was doing fine regarding financials, but she never would expect for Rainbow Dash to be rich!

And that definitely did not improve her opinion of Rainbow Dash regarding the academy events. If possible it only made Lightning more angry and suspicious.

"Well, I would love to talk about it, but I'm kinda tired right now. Gilda will help you to your room. Tomorrow we will catch up." Rainbow said somewhat dismissively.

Lightning was about to retort, but Gilda returned and called her from up the staircase. Without much of a choice Dust followed the griffon to one of the guest rooms. Gilda seemed to notice how uncomfortable Lightning was as they walked through the hallway.

"Are you alright?" She asked much more softly than Dust would've expected.

"Yeah, it's just...Rainbow has everything she could dream off and even more, and I couldn't get the only thing I wanted and worked so hard to accomplish." Despite feeling upset Lightning couldn't help but leave some sadness into those words.

Gilda stared sympathetically at the mare near her. She could understand where Lightning was coming from.

"Don't let it bother you. You said yourself you came here to prove you're better than any Wonderbolt. I believe in you Lightning, but you better work really hard if you want to impress Rainbow. Even if you never become a Wonderbolt, for Rainbow to see you as better than them would make everything worthy."

Lightning Dust stared surprised at the griffon, she sure was confident on how good of a flyer Rainbow Dash is.

"Wow, I never thought you would think that highly of her." Lightning said somewhat impressed and upset. That surely did not went unnoticed by the griffon.

"*sigh* Look, I know you and Dash had a bitter relationship, but just give her another chance. She flew all the way to Cloudsdale just to talk with you, she is trying to make it better for everyone. We can't tell if it's going to work but at least give it a try." Gilda advised while opening the door of Lightning's room and moving out of the way.

"I know, because you're doing the same. " Dust responded while removing her backpack and glancing around to check the room, though she wasn't really paying attention.

"Yeah, I am." Gilda said smiling with satisfaction. "I wanna see if you're all that. Dash always had problems handling me and my awesomeness, let's see if you can catch up." Gilda teasingly mocked. Lightning huffed annoyed, though she smirked at the challenge.

"I'll show you that I'm fast as lightning and you two will be eating my dust." She retorded confidently. Gilda couldn't help but laugh heartedly at the pun.

"Wow, we have to make that your catchphrase, it totally fits." The griffon said once she managed to calm down. Lightning, despite flushing a bit at the unintended joke, was glad to know Gilda appreciated it nevertheless.

"You know, I never talked with a griffon before. You're much cooler than I thought, are most griffons like this?" Lightning asked out of curiosity. Gilda's happiness dried out slowly as she stared worriedly towards the pegasus.

"Well, not even close. I can't say I was really that great. Dash has friends that are way different than us. I kinda made a really bad impression, whatever you did sure couldn't be worse than what I did. I guess we'll find out tomorrow."

Lightning stood silent as she was unsure of what to say. With the awkward silence Gilda felt it was better to take her leave, but as she started to leave Lightning called her one last time.

"Gilda?" She asked sounding incredibly shy, which surprised the griffon. Gilda stared back towards Lightning, surprised to see the pegasus seemingly depressed while staring at the floor.

"Yeah?" Gilda was worried for Lightning despite knowing for just few hours, she couldn't help but feel how Lightning was so much alike as Rainbow. The former cadet poked the floor with her hoof while trying to come up with the words.

"If...things don't work out...with Rainbow and the others...can I stay with you?"

Gilda's eyes went wide as she realized what Dust was asking her, it was very big of a deal.

"I dunno Lightning, if they don't I might go back to Griffinstone. It's not really a good place for anyone to live at." Gilda said unsuredly. Lightning shrugged.

"It's better than being alone."

"Yeah...I know." Gilda replied in a whisper. "We'll see how it goes. Go take some sleep, see you in the morning."

"Alright, goodnight Gilda." Lightning said before moving towards the bathroom.

" Goodnight...LD."

Lightning's ears perked at surprise, she turned around to face the door but the griffon was already gone.

"LD..." Lightning said somewhat fascinated. It was a nickname no doubt and the first one she ever received from a friend

Her real first friend.

Despite anxious for the times ahead Lightning couldn't help but feel that spark of happiness she haven't for a long time. At least for one night she would be able to sleep without being afraid of the next day, because she knew that there would be someone out there that cares about her, and would be there when she needs.

At least, for one day, she will have a friend.

**********************************************************************************

Morning came rather quickly for Gilda's likening. It has been a really long time she actually had such a comfortable place to sleep, she felt ver tempted to just lay for the rest of her life, but her consciousness wouldn't allow it.

Despite all Rainbow and her talked about since they reunited, there was a deep sense of pride she couldn't ignore. The same pride that she saw on Lightning during last night.

The griffon wasn't really comfortable about spending time on Rainbow's house. Last thing she wanted was to be a bother, that she would eventually become, thanks to the pegasus friends.

At least it was a good thing none of them could walk on clouds, providing a sa-

"Hi Gilda!"

The griffon's eyes snapped open in utter horror. That voice...that evil voice...

Slowly raising from under the bed sheets Gilda turned her head slightly around as one of her eyes focused at the pink menace standing at the door with a devious smile.

'No, please no.' The griffon felt like crying on utter despair. She didn't want this, not again.

Maybe Gilda's thoughts actually reflected on her expression, suddenly Pinkie Pie's smile slowly deflated as her eyes grew concern while observing the griffon over the bed.

"Hum...is everything alright? I came here to greet you and Rainbow Dash. I kinda was worried about her because since she told Twilight that she would be traveling to talk with you I thought that maybe you were still too upset to bother and you would get angry at her and then you two would fight again and never be friends but then I heard a pegasus this morning saying you two had come back with someone else and I decided to drop by after asking Twilight to make that funny spell that makes us walk on clouds and it's so much fun but like I said I wanted to check you both and I'm really sorry for what happened at the party and I hope you don't hate me for it."

Gilda stood with her beak open as she tried to process all what the mare just said in a single breath! After an awkward pause she finally managed to click thinks togheter.

"Hum...yeah, Pinks. I don't really hate you. I kinda know someone who's just as hyper you are." The griffon said while scratching her arm nervously. "It's weird cause she didn't upset me as you did despite you two being so alike."

"Uuuuhhh, maybe because she's a griffon?" Pinkie Pie asked curiously.

"Huh, yeah. How did you know?" Gilda asked surprised.

"I kinda guessed you would dislike her less if she was a griffon instead of a pony." Pinkie said with a shrug.

Gilda stood indignantly near the pink pony after she kicked the sheets away. She stared menacingly at the pink mare with a challenging attitude.

"What is that supposed t-

"Pinkie? What are you doing here?"

Both Gilda and Pinkie looked away from each other towards the cyan mare that just showed up being accompanied by Lightning Dust.

"Hi Dashie!" Gilda's mood soured tremendously, she already felt like disliking Pinkie from the bat without second thought. Rainbow stood patiently while watching them both with evident concern, especially Gilda.

"What are you doing here? I don't remember expecting you to visit today." Rainbow asked for pure curiosity. She wouldn't be surprised if Twilight told Pinkie about Rainbow going out of town. Also Pinkie would easily notice if Rainbow went missing all of sudden.

"Oh, I know, but I kinda was worried about her because since she told Twilight that she would be traveling to talk with you I thought that maybe you were still too upset to bother and you would get angry at her and then you two would fight again and never be friends bu-

Before Pinkie could finish Gilda placed a talon over her mouth to shut her up.

"Yes, you said that already. I'll be more than happy to explain it to Rainbow. Now can we just finish the introductions?" Gilda asked annoyed.

Rainbow didn't seem very happy, but as she was just about to argue Lightning gave her a quick nudge that surprised the cyan mare. Dash looked back at Lightning questioningly.

"Let's talk about it later." Was all that Lightning had to say. Rainbow seemed to debate it for a second and nodded in agreement. "Good, so you must Pinkie Pie. Nice to meet you, I'm Lightning Dust, but you can call me LD."

Rainbow was surprised by the nickname. Back at the academy Lightning never asked to be called by anything other than her name. Gilda seemed a bit smug for some reason but Rainbow decided to ignore it.

"Uuuhhh! Wait! I think I've seen you before." Pinkie said while staring suspiciously at Lightning.

Lightning sweatdropped while being severely analized by the pink pony. Gilda was looking absolutely indifferent while receiving a glare from Rainbow Dash.

After a very awkward minute Pinkie Pie finally decided that Lightning was familiar somehow but couldn't remember from where.

"Alright, I'll tell the others you're back and we will all throw a party for Lightning!"

"Wait, what?!" Dust asked perplexed, but the pink mare was already gone.

"Don't mind her, it's just Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie." Rainbow Dash said with chuckle. Gilda huffed.

"Easy for you to say." Rainbow's frown returned as she glanced back at the griffon.

"Mind to tell me why you were being rude with her?" Gilda let out an exasperated breath as she glared at Rainbow indignantly.

"What? You're already judging me?" Gilda asked dissapointed. Before Rainbow could reply the griffon decided to keep talking on it. "Sorry about the fact the first thing I hear and see is the morning is your weird friend standing at the door with that crazy smile of hers. As that wasn't enough she then started rambling about why she was here with that annoying voice. I tried to talk with her but it just ended with her insinuating I don't like ponies in general!"

"Well, you really don't." Rainbow said a bit unnerved.

"But I like you and LD, so that's bullocks." Gilda retorded confidently. Dash merely sighed. "Alright, let's get a deal. If after the party LD gets the feeling she doesn't like Pinkie then I stand my point. If LD actually feels okay with Pinkie then I'll try to be nicer to her."

"Fine by me, let's just go for breakfast already. I'm starving. " Rainbow replied without being really bothered if Gilda would be nicer or not to Pinkie. True to be told that was a problem between the two of them. Dash knew she couldn't force Gilda to like Pinkie Pie.

Both griffon and cyan mare left the hallway to be heading towards the kitchen, leaving behind a very confused Lightning Dust.

"What party?!"


	8. Chapter 8

Lightning joined Rainbow Dash and Gilda for breakfast. Thankfully the griffon had some experience with cooking aside just baking. Rainbow Dash couldn't cook to save her own life, unless baking cookies or something similar was enough to keep her afloat.

"Hey LD," Called Gilda from the kitchen sink. "You should take a bath and get a treat yourself. The way your feathers are gloomy you're less like lightning and more like dust."

Rainbow chocked on her own food as she tried to contain the laughter. Lightning rolled her eyes at the griffon's antics.

"I'll look into that. I'm just starving, it was being hard to get ahold of myself. If my parents haven't insisted on providing me some income I probably would've starved to death."

That retort had the desired effect as Rainbow's laughs died down quickly. It was just too easy to trip - guilt the cyan mare. Too bad the moment was short lived as soon Gilda brought Lightning's food.

"How so? By the way your mane is sticking out like tree branches I'm amazed the birds haven't made a nest. You would've a nice supply of eggs to cook."

Rainbow couldn't help but fall on the floor while laughing like a maniac. Lightning huffed at the display but didn't say anything else for the rest of the morning. After she was done the former wonderbolt went straight to the bathroom to clean herself and establish a more dignified appearance.

"Gilda, you're terrible." Rainbow said after recovering from the hysterical attack of laughs.

"Well, that's a part of me you already know." She replied distractedly while eating at her food. "I'm glad you still kept these fruits. Will do until I'm starving again. Gotta go hunting my own food for now."

Rainbow nodded as she finally remembered how in poor condition the griffon was, both physically and financial. It was clear as daylight that the griffon had lost some mass since last time she was around. Even Gilda's feathers had lost their bright and resembled more Lightning's condition. The griffon was visibly cleaned, so the real issue wasn't dirth accumulated.

"Hey, G. " Rainbow said after a thoughtful silence. "How you're doing on bits?"

Gilda noticeably paused for a second before responding. Obviously it wasn't a desirable subject for her to discuss.

"Not enough to move out of Griffinstone. Still enough to keep myself in businesses. Though things have been slow." Gilda said somewhat hastily.

"How slow?" Pressed the cyan mare with interest. Gilda took another pause while trying to avoid eye contact with the pegasus.

"Way too slow."

Rainbow observed quietly while expressing concern as the griffon behaved embarrassed in front of her.

It weighed on Rainbow too intensely the fact that her childhood friend was living on miserable conditions and starving all the same. She didn't recall knowing anypony living at such extreme poor situation, not one of her friends at least.

Has Gilda's life been always this difficult? Surrounded by rude and insensitive griffons in such unhealthy and unfriendly town? Did the only moment of joy from her life happened at Juniors Speedsters Camp? Was meeting Rainbow Dash the only nice thing that happened to her?

"Dash, you're alright?"

Gilda's concerned voice broke Rainbow's line of thought. The cyan mare blinked a few times as she focused back into reality.

"You look like you're about to cry." She said while observing Rainbow with apprehension.

"I-It's nothing G...I'll be fine. I...I'm worried about you. " She confessed while trying to gather her feelings back into place. Gilda seemed confused.

"Why?"

"Because I was a stupid ignorant, that's why!" Rainbow replied hotly.

Gilda's eyes raised at shock in response to the unexpected abrasive self-insult. Unsure of how to react to this, the griffon waited for the pegasus to explain herself better.

"You were right, and so was Twilight! I was such a hard headed mare since my fillyhood to try-

"Was?" Gilda asked mockingly. Rainbow groaned irritated.

"Would you mind?!I'm trying to be...huh...what's the word I'm trying to say?" Rainbow asked while thinking hard on the search for the answer. Gilda shrugged.

"Dunno, assertive? Sensible? Sympathetic?"

"Yeah, yeah. Something around that." Rainbow said waving her hoof dismissively. "Anyways, like I was trying to say, I...feel I should have asked this a really long time ago, but...how's your family?"

If Gilda's cold glare could give away any indication, Rainbow Dash could rest assured she just screwed up.

"Well, aside Grandpa, they're dead. Any more questions?" Gilda responded hastily.

Rainbow felt light headed as she tried to absorb the, incredibly impacting, reply.

Well, this already explained somehow why Gilda was at Juniors Speedsters Camp, if she lost her parents at such young age then her grandpa must've sent her into a place for someone to educate her and she could grow up away from Griffinstone.

But that was short lived, especially after Rainbow left.

The cyan mare didn't know what to say. Was it a good thing she never asked about it before? Was easier for Gilda to cope with the loss after so long? Rainbow could understand a bit since her own mother left when she was a little filly. Thought her father, Rainbow Blaze, was always there for her and helped Dash to grow into the strong and confident mare she was now.

Rainbow stared at the griffon sitting across her, words wouldn't change the tense atmosphere that established around both fliers, it was hard to see any sign of sadness from the griffon, she rather seemed upset to talk about the subject. It was hard to say if it bothered her because of what happened or if because Rainbow never asked before.

"I just sucked at being a friend back then," Rainbow lamented as she tried to find a way to make the situation less awkward.

"Not totally, you were a good friend to Flutters." Gilda said apparently relieved to change the subject. "Though you still suck." She added humorously. Rainbow snorted.

"Please, I'm the greastest flier there is. There's no way I could ever suck." Rainbow replied smugly. Gilda grimaced at her words.

"Life is much more than being a flier Rainbow. Just because you're the best at it doesn't mean you shouldn't try harder to be better at other stuff." She said with an edge to her voice.

Rainbow could rest assured she screwed up again.

Thankfully Lightning's return saved Rainbow from making the situation any worse as it was.

"Hey, looking good LD. That was pretty quick too. What's your secret?" Gilda asked right away so she could look at something else other than Rainbow.

Lightning's mane was visibly clean and much more shiny than a normal mane would look like. She actually managed to preserve her mohawk style, even her fur and feathers were looking much brighter.

"No secret, I'm just fast at everything I do." Lightning replied smugly, she was actually feeling much better than she had in ages.

Gilda rolled her eyes at her response. She just ended a conversation with an egocentric Rainbow Dash to start other with the egocentric Lightning Dust.

Before anything else could be said a sudden knock on the entrance door, that echoed all the way up to the kitchen, surprised the group.

"Huh? Who could it be?" Rainbow wondered as she trotted towards the entrance. "I'm pretty sure is not Pinkie Pie. " Dash added as she saw the griffon grow concerned. Once Rainbow realized she could just fly all the way down that's what she did. Though she didn't realize that Gilda and Lightning followed after her.

Once she landed at the door she heard muffled voices outside, but since she was unable to figure who they belonged to Rainbow just opened the door right away.

She surely did not expect to be facing a fairly ammount of pegasus waiting outside.

Cloud Chaser, Blossomforth, Helia, Pizzelle, Thunderlane, Cloud Kicker, Stormfeather, Meadow Flower, Star Hunter, Sunshower Raindrops, White Lightning and Twilight Sparkle. All of them waiting at her door while chatting excitedly.

All the conversation died down as soon Rainbow Dash showed up. Twilight, after requesting everypony to calm down, came towards the cyan mare with clear glee in her eyes.

"Rainbow! Isn't this amazing?! I know we made a list and all that sort of thing, but when Cloud Chaser started asking the names around all the others quickly were informed about the team that..." At this Twilight paused, glaring annoyed at the cyan mare. "...we put up togheter. Even Meadow came all the way from Cloudsdale to take part!"

"Guess you didn't see it coming, huh Dash?" Cloud Chaser said while smiling proudly. "Can't say you're lacking options, all great choices right here."

"Oh, yeah. That reminds me...how things went with Gilda and Lightning Dust?" Twilight asked enthusiastically. Rainbow facehoofed.

"WHAT?!"

All the other pegasus stared wide eye at the two bearers of the Elements of Harmony.

Lightning Dust, that was waiting at the side of the door, merely sighed as she heard the expected reaction from the other pegasus. All of then were the same pegasus that were present at the Academy when Lightning was expelled for endangering her colleagues. Obviously none of them would be thrilled to see Lightning again.

Gilda saw Lightning's despair at the reaction from the group outside. The griffon imagined that probably the group had a grudge against her. Once she saw Lightning trotting to the exit Gilda followed after her to provide support if she needed.

"You!"

The unmistakable tone of accusation did not surprise Lightning, still it made the situation very tense. Twilight was still trying to apologize to Rainbow Dash for slipping that Lightning Dust has been searched for. The cyan mare decided to focus on the angry mob of pegasus instead of dealing with the Princess of Friendship.

The glares of animosity being directed towards Lightning suddenly turned into surprise as a griffon stood near her. Some quiet whispers went around as they tried to figure out who the other newcomer was.

"Wait! Isn't that the same griffon that made Flutters cry few months back? Gilda, isn't it?"

Unsurprisingly it was Cloud Chaser who made the appointment.

Thunderlane, a tall stallion with black fur and a mohawk styled mane stared intrigued at the griffon. While he was very displeased seeing Lightning Dust again it still made him curious about why Rainbow had brought this griffon in particular. Cloud Chaser's question made him wary of the griffon since it was unlikely for Cloud Chaser to misjudge stories around Ponyville. Even if he never heard before about such episode.

None of the other pegasus were pleased with Lightning Dust being present, but with a griffon at sight they decided to wait for Rainbow to explain herself before start complaining.

If there was a pegasus who hardly refrained herself from making opinions, that pegasus was Cloud Kicker.

"Yo Rainbow Dash, cool griffon though. Even if Lightning Dust being here is kinda bucked up." Rainbow rolled her eyes at the always 'sociable' purple mare. "Also who cares if Flutters cried because of some other reason. I tried to hurry her up the other day to help me carry some stuff and she nearly cried me a river saying I was pressuring her too much."

Cloud Chaser huffed at Cloud Kicker's dismiss of Fluttershy's sensitivity. Thunderlane chuckled a bit, even if it felt a bit harsh on poor Fluttershy he had to agree that for the yellow pegasus to cry wasn't that hard to happen. Just looking at the griffon he could tell she could get really intimidating if angry.

The only pegasus that never went to the Wonderbolt Academy was Blossomforth, therefore she never heard of Lightning Dust or any story about a griffon visiting Ponyville.

"Look, I know you have your reasons to be upset at Lightning. Trust me, I had the most of it..." Rainbow Dash trailed off a bit, but with a quick shook she managed to keep on track. "...me and Twilight talked this through and we decided to givevthem both another chance. We all expect those who make part of this team to do the same. If you don't...well, feel free to leave at any time."

The pegasus from the group were quite surprised with Rainbow's bluntness. They could either deal with it or get lost.

"Listen, I know all of you had problems with Lightning back at the academy. Even so such experience only ended with Lightning getting all the bad results by herself. While she may have performed with irresponsibility she did not deserve the disowned she's been marked with for the rest of her life."

Twilight's speech caught many by surprise, mostly by the fact that Lightning has been technically forbidden at achieving a career at all.

"What? Now that's bullocks, who would do that?!" Cloud Chaser asked surprising even Rainbow Dash.

"Spitfire. " Was all Lightning said after the long time she stood quiet waiting for things to develop.

"That can't be," Thunderlane said in disbelief as he stared towards Rainbow Dash, he waited for the cyan mare to contradict Lightning, but she never did. " Twilight, how come something like this could happen to anypony? I understand if Spitfire wanted to kick Lightning out, but marking her and leaving her jobless for the rest of her life? How could anyone allow such cruelty?"

Lightning stared surprised at the mohawk stallion, while she did expect for them to dislike her for being here it would be too much to expect for them to understand her situation, much less sympathize with her.

Yet there was Thunderlane, despite not really pleased with Lightning Dust, he couldn't deny the injustice the pegasus has been submitted. A sickening feeling at the pit of his stomach made him rethink a lot of what he always admired on Spitfire, and to a certain extent, the Wonderbolts.

The other pegasus around him were muttering their thoughts on the matter, whatever negative feelings they had towards Lightning were now being slowly redirected towards Spitfire.

"I do not know. I couldn't do nothing at the time since I wasn't a Princess and the Wonderbolt's affairs were something only them and Princess Celestia could decide uppon. I already advised Lightning to enter with a representation towards the Princess against the Wonderbolt Academy, but...Lightning refused." Twilight replied as if even her could not understand Lightning's decision.

The daredevil merely sighed before raising her head to face the other pegasus she once had as colleagues.

"I had lost the motivation to do anything after being expelled.I mean...what was the point? Even if I cleared my name I would never be able to go back to the academy. My dream, the thing I worked so hard for my entire life...I would rather die than live out of it."

A certain ammount of gasps raised from the group as they stared baffled at Lightning Dust. Even Rainbow at her side seemed extremely uncomfortable.

"I had few bad weeks, but thanks to Twilight I managed to go day after day without giving up. Then Rainbow and Gilda came and gave me the chance to prove myself against Spitfire. I guarantee to you all that I'll do my best for Ponyville to win."

Lightning could sense their hesitate at her last words and immediately realized what had got them concerned.

"Also I...wanted to apologize for what a did back at the academy. I should've not put you all in danger like I did. Even if want to do my best for Ponyville to win this event...I won't do it at the expense of my fr- my teammates."

"Yo, we can be your friends just fine, just don't let that ego inflate your head. We already have Balloon Head Dash here to cover the spot." Cloud Kicker said jokingly. All the pegasus around, except for Lightning and Rainbow, laughed their plots off at the expense of the rainbow-maned pegasus.

"Hey!Watch yourself Cloud Kicker!Or I'll have you cleaning the next snow-clouds all by yourself next season!" Rainbow said with her face flushing red at both anger and embarrassment.

Lightning stood quiet during the exchange, she did not expect things to develop this way, much less when Cloud Kicker and Thunderlane, among other pegasus, welcomed her with hugs and hoofbumps.

Even Gilda got her share of attention, thought most likely because they barely knew her or ever saw a griffon they could relate to.

Twilight stood aside seemingly content with the end results. Perhaps it would take a while for Lightning and Gilda to overcome the differences and be fully accepted into their town, but as long they were dispose to leave past difficulties behind there was nothing to stop them from achieving the friendship they so much needed.


	9. Chapter 9

Well, that went better than expected."

"No kidding. I was expecting torches and rocks and whatnot."

"Gilda, are you serious? They wouldn't do that." Rainbow Dash complained while waving goodbye at the last pegasus before he jumped from the cloud.

The last few minutes indeed went better than any of them, including Twilight, could've expected. While most of the other pegasus knew Lightning Dust to an extent they were quite 'enthusiastic' to know the griffon better.

Of course that such enthusiasm could only refer about Cloud Kicker.

The purple mare with blonde hair assaulted the griffon with ridiculous questions. One of them, for Rainbow's Dash ultimate rage and embarrassment, being if the cyan mare and the griffon had an affair at their younger age.

Needless to say Gilda instantly marked Cloud Kicker as a weirdo, not because of the question itself, but because you don't go around asking such things in public. Lightning Dust actually found the situation hilarious, especially if involved making Rainbow ashamed beyond belief.

It took both Helia and Blossomforth's efforts to stop Rainbow from strangling Cloud Kicker at that particular moment. Cloud Chaser berated the younger mare for making indecent questions, though despite all the awkwardness Gilda seemed to enjoy the fuss it caused.

"You know, I actually like Cloud Kicker, she's really cool. How come we haven't meet before?" Gilda asked with a devious smile. The griffon knew how this would easily annoy the cyan mare.

Much to Gilda's satisfaction she heard, clear as day, Rainbow groaning at the mention of the younger mare of the Weather Control Team of Ponyville.

"Please, can we forget about Cloud Flicker for a second? I'm not in the mood for that. "

"Rainbow's right, we should dwell into more important matters. " Twilight said making Rainbow Dash jump at surprise. "Also you should not call Cloud Kicker by such names."

"When did you get in here?!" Rainbow asked amazed at the mare's stealthy approach. Twilight raised an eyebrow while looking confused.

"I just came through the door with the three of you." She replied sounding actually concerned. "Are you feeling alright Rainbow?"

"Yeah, just fine. Just had too much to deal with. " The cyan mare replied tiredly.

"How can you be tired?! You just woke up!" Gilda asked indignated. Lightning seemed completely unfazed so far, probably because she was still thinking carefully about the conversations she just had with the other pegasus.

It was quite bizarre for Dust how much things were changing so abruptly in the last hours. From a lonely pegasus that failed to accomplish the only thing she worked her entire life for, to end back with her former Wonderbolt colleagues about to enter a competition against the Wonderbolts themselves.

She resented the things that Rainbow Dash has done at her back, for the betrayal of their friendship at that time. Despite feeling unfairly treated Lightning, for some reason, never managed to hate Rainbow for what happened, even because the cyan mare was right about how cold and uncaring Dust acted back then.

No, there was only one pony to hate on. The same one who praised her skills but, in the end, decided to favor Rainbow Dash to save her own face. That same pony Lightning once respected and admired, believing her to be an example of everything Dust wanted to be as a Wonderbolts.

That very same pony that her grandfather spent months tutoring during her academy training.

"Twi-Princess Sparkle, I believe you want to know how things have been since we last talked?" Lightning wondered with a degree of formalty that she hardly displayed during her time back at the academy.

"Urgh, please, call me Twilight. 'Princess Sparkle' makes me feel weird." Twilight said with a cringy expression. Lightning shrugged, she seemed actually relieved to be able to drop formalities.

"Wait, I actually remember you," Gilda said all of sudden. " You didn't have wings back then, how come you have now?" The griffon was noticeably baffled. Twilight and Rainbow shared odd looks before anypony could answer.

"Yeah, that's quite the story, believe me on that, but I think we have more urgent matters as I said before. You three mind sharing your friendship adventure with me?" The purple mare asked excitedly.

Gilda and Lightning gave Twilight cold glares before turning their backs to her. Needless to say Twilight was confused and worried if she said something wrong.

"Look Twi..." Rainbow said somewhat sheepishly while patting her hoofs togheter. "This is a bit more complicated to treat as another...eh...friendship problem. "

"How so?" Twilight asked intrigued.

"Complicated as ' I'm not Rainbow's friend'." Lightning said rather rispidly.

"Yeah, we know that. Even so Gilda and I are best friends again, right G?" Rainbow said cheerfully.

The griffon smiled nervously while trying to think on something to respond. The other ponies could easily realize her uncomfortable reaction.

"G, we...friends...right?" Rainbow asked again, but this time looking a bit crestfallen. Gilda seemed to be fighting a battle with herself just to be able to answer that. "I thought we apologized to the other about what happened...didn't we became best friends again?"

"Rainbow, I..." The griffon seemed terrible unsure of answering that. Perhaps it was not visible but was she actually scared of being friends just to end up forgotten and cast aside again. " Even if I said before...I've been thinking better and...we were just emotionally weak at the time...I wasn't really thinking...I'm not ready to be your friend yet. I'm sorry..."

If Gilda thought Rainbow couldn't look any sadder she was wrong. She much now resembled that little filly back at the academy that hurt herself during one of her stunts and got mocked in the process.

"But you said...I mean...didn't we?" Rainbow seemed so lost while looking desesperately for a sign that Gilda didn't really meant what she said.

"It's not you!...I mean, maybe...you changed and I don't really know like I used to." Gilda was having a hard time trying to express herself properly. "I really want to be your friend, but...I'm not sure if I can."

Rainbow stood at despair while trying to understand why the griffon changed her mind all if sudden. The more she thought about the more she was starting to understand. Still whatever reasons the griffon had it didn't stop Rainbow's emotions to bottle up and slowly discharge through her magenta eyes.

"Pffff, are you really gonna cry now? Grow up Rainbow,"

Of course that Lightning Dust had to say the wrong thing.

"SAYS THE PONY THAT SPENT MONTHS MOOPING INSIDE HER OWN HOUSE BECAUSE SHE LOST THE ONLY FRIEND SHE HAD."

Had been any other yelling Lightning would've pointedly ignored them, but in this case it was Gilda and that both shocked and made Dust embarrassed for even saying such thing.

Once it was clear that Lightning regretted her own words the griffon shifted her attention back to the cyan mare. Much to Gilda's surprise Rainbow was no longer in the same room as them.

"Where did she go?" Gilda asked to Twilight, the Princess was currently busy giving Lightning a stern glare.

"She flew to her room I think. She's...going through bad memories."

The indirect became clear as Lightning winced as she heard that response. It was obvious she royally messed it up. Why she even said that in the first place? What right had she to judge Rainbow's feelings with such hypocrisy?

"I need to talk with her, I shouldn't have agreed on becoming friends again so quickly. Don't look at me like that Twilight! Rainbow...changed. How can I be friends with somepony I don't really know?"

This question seemed to have caught Lightning by surprise, she really expected to befriend the griffon quickly, seems that's not going to happen at all.

"I think I can understand that. Even so it's unfair to her for you to not consider your friendship even if not as strong as it was before, Rainbow went out there to fix past mistakes and fill those empty feelings she had for so long. She offered you both a place to stay as also a spot on the team. She deserved better than being rejected like that." The purple mare resumed with a bit of a reprimand.

Both Gilda and Lightning were already feeling terribly ashamed at this point, even if for different reasons. Incredibly as it seems, Lightning's shame quickly dissipated once she reminded herself of everything she lost thanks to Rainbow Dash and Spitfire.

"Like I said, she's not my friend. I rather find new ones than to trust her ever again. If she thinks I'm gonna be friends again just because she's sorry she can kiss my plot."

Before anyone could reply the former wonderbolt flapped her wings and dashed away. Twilight was frustrated with new development.

"Gilda, go talk with Rainbow. I'll handle Lightning." The purple mare said before trotting after the daredevil.

"Huh, Twilight? Why don't you fly after her?" Gilda asked with a raised eyebrow. Twilight stopped dead in her tracks as she quickly realized the fault in her behavior.

"Oh, he he, yeah. Good point." The alicorn replied visibly embarrassed before making her way through the air.

The griffon sighed heavily, she was incredibly worried about talking with Dash considering how hurt the pegasus was after hearing Gilda's apology. Not that it was really an apology but more of a statement.

*************************************************************************************************************

"You cannot possibly be serious Luna"

"We are very serious Tia. How could thee make this event without having Canterlot to compete? We assure you that our idea shall present as a great benefit for all of those who shall testimony."

Celestia eyed the other alicorn warily as she pondered the possible outcomes of agreeing with her sister's intentions.

"Even if I agree with this somehow, how exactly do you plan to set it up? I rest assured that you do not have the elements necessary to compose such group."

Princess Luna stood triumphantly as she glared back at her older sister without hesitation.

Both Princesses had been quite active for the whole day. The arrangements for the even were stressful enough, Celestia herself was thankful for Luna's rather enthusiastic assistance towards both the event and her daily duties. Surprisingly The Night Princess have been working extra hard even during her own 'timezone' for the arrangements to be on schedule, thought there was hardly much she could accomplish when most ponies would be sleeping.

At first Celestia was fascinated with her sister's energetic disposition to help as much as possible. She carried such glee in her eyes Celestia haven't seeing since over a thousand years ago.

Obviously, once Luna decided to reveal her intentions, Celestia immediately brought her guard up against her ideas. She could quite understand why LuLu was so obsessed with the event, it's been so long she had such opportunity to make part on something so great as this, more than anything Luna wanted to present herself to the Kingdom under a better light.

"Thou shall not worry. We already have some pegasus in mind, they proved their worthy several times before. We also posses pegasus in our own guard." Luna replied spontaneously. Celestia sighed, her concerns were greater than Luna could ever understand.

"Despite how careful you might have conducted your plans I still resent this. I'm sorry Luna, but I'm afraid I cannot allow it."

Luna's confident pose shattered instantaneously as she stared towards her sister in utter despair.

"But Tia!" Their dark mare's voice sounded incredibly hurt and dissapointed. "I worked so hard and waited so long for this! I promised to them already! I cannot dissapoint those ponies! Why you're being like this?!"

Luna's sudden outburst surprised Celestia. The tall and elegant white alicorn stared back towards her younger sister unsuredly.

"I don't want ponies getting the wrong ideas Luna. I wouldn't mind so much if the group's name wasn't so much of a taboo as you know it is." Celestia said kindly as possible, but Luna still remained upset, the visible pout in her face made the white unicorn chuckle.

"I know that! But it's the only cool name I could think of."

Celestia stood mouth agape while wondering if she just heard that correctly.

Luna's excuse for all the problems involved regarding her plans, the incessant ammount of hours dedicated to such ambitious project, was being threatened for the single reason that Princess Luna, the co-ruler of Equestria herself, thought it sounded 'cool'?!

"Where did you learn this line of thought?" Celestia asked with a small frown. Luna rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Has thou forgot we've been to Ponyville sometimes? There's this fascinating mare called Rainbow D-

"I've heard enough." Celestia interrupted with exasperation. "If you insist so much dear sister, then...very well. You shall gather you t-UGH!"

Celestia stood in shock as Luna hugged onto her so intensely that she managed to knock Celestia's breath out a bit.

"We thank you so much dear sister!" Luna proclaimed so happily that fascinated Celestia even further. "Thou shall not regret it! We shall make a victorious team for mighty Canterlot!"

Once Luna finally let go of her sister and flew away from the chamber Celestia found herself in peace to gather her thoughts and analyze the events carefully.

It's been very long since she saw Luna acting so excited like this. Celestia wasn't really sure of what aspect of the event drove her sister to be acting like this, but whatever it was it made all the effort Celestia made into it worthy so far, even if only because it made Luna happy as she hasn't been for so long.

Still the Princess of the Sun was worried of how ponies would react once the event came around. Celestia never thought necessary for Canterlot to compete, it worked better as a the initial and final stage than anything else. Luna's efforts into making such team were intriguing at first, but once she revealed her team's name it generated a dreadful feeling into Celestia. Of all the names, why it had to be this one?

Celestia stared away into the vast extension of her Kingdom through the window, the sun shining intensely while at it's peek. A gentle breeze brought inside the warmth of the world outside as the Princess closed her eyes to enjoy it. Her mouth opened slowly as she formulated the word that has been concerning her for so long.

"Shadowbolts..."


	10. Chapter 10

"Does anypony thinks that it was a good idea Rainbow inviting Lightning Dust?"

"I dunno Chaser, although if Rainbow thinks it's worth a chance maybe we should give her a chance." Thunderlane's voice was dragging his words along. The icy-colored mohawk pegasus was bored out of his mind while sitting along with his friends and his little brother Rumble.

Due the fact both Thunderlane and Rumble lived alone the black stallion was always keeping his little brother around, it was well know how overprotective Thunder was regarding the colt.

Most of the group that visited Rainbow Dash early in the morning had already split up to do their own affairs. The only reason Thunderlane and the rest were currently sitting at the main plaza of Ponyville was thanks to their day off.

Rumble was currently present for the main reason that he had no school today and prefered to hang with his brother than his own friends.

"Thunderlane's right, I totally agree." Cloud Chaser said right after unashamedly.

Flitter, Cloud Kicker, Blossomforth, Star Hunter, Helia and Pizelle glared annoyed back at Chaser.

"Wow, that doesn't make you totally biased towards anything Thunderlane says at all." Pizelle said with evident sarcasm.

"You're lucky he's so dense he can't realize how much you crush on him," Cloud Kicker said smirking maliciously.

"Shut up Kicker!"

"Are you mares talking about me?" Thunderlane asked confused. Luckily for Cloud Chaser the stallion had been busy talking with Rumble.

"Not at all, just Kicker being silly as usual. " Cloud Chaser replied nervously. Thunderlane stared at her for a second but just shrug it off, much to Chaser's relief.

"What do you think about Gilda?" Star Hunter asked out of curiosity.

"She seemed alright, would've been easier to talk with her if Cloud Kicker didn't start making stupid questions!" Blossomforth said while staring daggers at the younger mare.

"It was an innocent question, I don't see why all the fuss." Cloud Kicker huffed clearly upset.

"Innocent question? You literally asked out loud if Gilda and Rainbow ever had a make-up session back at Flight Camp!" Helia berated indignantly.

"What's a make-up session bro?" Rumble asked curiously.

"Helia!" Thunderlane exclaimed exasperated towards the olive pegasus. Helia quickly covered her mouth with both hoofs while staring apologetically back at the stallion."It's just something mares do to have better looks Rumble, something fancy. "

"Oh, so mare stuff." Rumble said as he finally managed to comprehend. "That might get confusing now. You told that's what it's said when mares kiss eachother. "

The whole atmosphere became incredibly cold as every single mare present stared venomeously at the black stallion. The only exception being Cloud Kicker, who was too busy hiding her giggles.

Thunderlane grinned nervously while sweating buckets as he saw himself on the receiving end of deadly mares stares.

Star Hunter, being the only other stallion presented, decided it was time to come for Thunder's rescue.

"Well, I still got very impressed with Gilda. I'm curious to see how she flies, I don't think I've ever seeing griffon in a competition before."

Thankfully this actually managed to bring the mare's attention away from Thunderlane, who seemed about to crack if he had to endure the evil stares for any longer.

"What, you already forgot the griffons back at the Equestrian Games?" Pizelle asked stunned. Star Hunter brought his hoof up in thought before answering.

"Well, something tells me that Gilda may be way different from those griffons we saw. Especially if it's Rainbow Dash who choose her to come to the team. She must've an incredible potential."

"If that's so, why wasn't she at the Games competing?" Helia asked intrigued.

"Not competing, but she was there." Cloud Kicker said much to everpony's surprise. "I remember seeing her among the spectators. I didn't know she was Rainbow's friend. If she was then I wonder why Gilda never spoke with Dash at the occasion."

"Maybe they had a misunderstanding?" Flitter wondered out loud. " Just like the one she had with Lightning Dust?"

"Very possible. Remember when I said she was the griffon that made Flutters cry few months back?" Cloud Chaser said, reminding the other ponies of that exact same comment from an hour ago. "Maybe Rainbow took it personally and broke their friendship."

"It's just me or Rainbow only has six friends?" Flitter asked innocently. The whole group eyed Chaser's sister with concern. "I mean...when was the last time she hang out with any of us aside work?"

This actually brought every pegasus to think hard on a suitable memory for the ocassion. Minutes went by as each pony slowly gave up on trying to remember any recent event they could've shared with Rainbow Dash.

"Well, not that I really blame her. She's an element bearer, she's always pushing so hard to make part of the Wonderbolts, and she's always with Pinkie, or Twilight, or Fluttershy, or Applejack, or somewhere else..." Cloud Chaser sighed sadly. "I miss the times when she would always hang out with us. She was truly egocentric at that time but she got much better. I really would like to know this new Rainbow ."

"Yeah, me too. She was a jock at times but I really liked how confident she tends to be." Thunderlane said in agreement.

"Oh, so you like confident, tomboyish mares Thundy?" Cloud Kicker asked naughty. The black stallion frowned.

"What if I do? Got a problem with that Kicker?" He spat back irritated.

"Oh, no. No problem at all." Kicker replied innocently. Even so she winked discretely at Cloud Chaser.

Chaser's face reddened in embarrassment. She would love, more than anything, to be able to shove Kicker's head into a barrel of fertilizers.

Though that might fill Kicker's mind with even dirtier ideas.

"Well, back to the point." Star Hunter said aggravated by Cloud Kicker's mannerisms. "This even might be a good chance for us to show Rainbow we're still around and we're good friends as much as the rest of the Mane Six."

"Pfffft, Mane Six. Sometimes I wonder where they come up with those names." Cloud Kicker said sarcastically.

"If we start questioning the name of things we'll be here the whole day Kicker, so don't bother coming up with that." Blossomforth said tiredly. The white mare found so difficult at times to deal with Kicker's fillyness.

"So how ab-

"Can you shut up already Kicker? All you do is make nonsense talk and annoy everypony." Thunderlane said frustrated.

Cloud Kicker bowed her head down into sadness, which only resulted on the mares staring upset at the stallion.

"Way to go Thunder." Star Hunter commented sarcastically.

"What?! Now it's my fault?! I know everypony here was thinking the same thing! Buck that!" Thunder responded indignated.

"Buck that!" Rumble said excitedly.

Thunderlane paled once he realized his bad slip up.

"Ah great! Now look what you have done. Urgh, mares."

An awkward silence prevailed after that. Star Hunter's eyes widened in alarm as he realised how his friend just doomed himself.

"Thunderlane..." Helia said whispering rather threateningly.

"What?" The black stallion asked oblivious to the mares slowly advancing on him.

"Run."

*****************************************

"You gotta be bucking kidding me!"

With the announcement of the Equestrian Flying Marathon few days back several Wonderbolt members have been chattering about it incessantly. Once the Wonderbolts made clear that they would be representing Cloudsdale there has been an increase on training sessions for it's full fledged members, courtesy of no other than Spitfire.

Which brought good and, unexpectedly, bad results for their group.

Much to Spitfire's astonishment few members of the Wonderbolts refused to fly for Cloudsdale and rather fly for their own hometowns. At first the Wonderbolt Captain understood their wishes and respected that, granting them permission to leave and gather with their respective teams.

What she could not accept, or even comprehend, was for Soarin to come ar her office and announce his own dismiss of the Cloudsdale team.

It just surprised and irritated her to no end. They've already lost Fleetfoot, Wind Rider and High Winds. The three were great fliers and losing Soarin aswell was just tragic.

For him to just flat out announce his dismiss provoked an indignated outburst from the Captain.

"Mind telling me why?!" Spitfire asked exasperated. She had more reasons to be upset. Soarin was a really close friend of hers, despite how goofy he could be at times she still appreciated having him around.

It just felt like yesterday when they joined the Wonderbolt Academy for the first time, both being respectively assigned as Wing and Lead Pony of eachother. Soarin was truly upset at the time but Spitfire managed to cheer him up once she promised him she would buy him his favorite pie.

Just to think how far they went togheter just for him to drop like that, possibly at the most important event the Wonderbolts would ever compete, on such short notice dissapointed Spitfire tremendously.

"Can we talk in private?" Soarin asked avoiding Spitfire's glare. For some reason the goofy stallion seemed upset.

With a quick glance and a nod from their Captain both pegasus that stood on guard left without a word and closed the door.

"I really wished I didn't have to do this, but these last months gave me a lot to think about and...I'm not sure if I even want to keep as a Wonderbolt any longer. "

Spitfire froze in utter shock. Did she just heard that right? Soarin was playing with the possibility of leaving the Wonderbolts definetely?!

The Captain let out a heavy breath she didn't even realize she's been holding, slowly adjusting herself on the chair she removed her sunglasses and stared apathetic towards her old friend.

"Is this..." Spitfire choose carefully her own words knowing well how delicate this conversation could get. Not that it could get worse anyways. "...because of me?"

Soarin's upset expression morphed into one of sadness and somewhat regret.

"Not totally...I have been granted a great opportunity and...I'm not really happy here anymore. Haven't been for a while..."

Spitfire nodded thought not really sure herself of what truly bothered the stallion. With a soreness Spitfire never thought possible to feel before she gave Soarin a quick salute.

"As for now I grant you permission to absent from taking part on Cloudsdale team. You're also dismissed from the Wonderbolt Academy until we request your presence for further clarification. Dismissed. "

Soarin stood quietly for a second before returning the salute and moving away towards the door.

"You changed." He said all of sudden stopping by the door. Spitfire's stern glance softened a bit.

"We all change someday."

"Never said you changed for the better."

Soarin's words brought an uneasy feeling into the Wonderbolt's Captain as she stood from her chair and approached the other stallion warily.

"Why would that be? I managed to accomplish everything I wanted to. Eve-

"Wrong. " Interrupted Soarin harshly. "You accomplished everything your parents wanted. As the years went by all this..." Soarin gestured the office with a wave of his hoof. "...got over your head more than it should. "

Spitfire frowned slightly as she thought carefully at what Soarin was implying.

"Being a leader takes a lot of responsibility Soarin." Spitfire said tiredly.

"You were never built to be a leader Spitfire. " Soarin retorted frustrated.

"And you never had what it takes to be a Wonderbolt!" She spat back without thinking. Soarin's eyes averted to the ground as he sighed on defeat.

A minute of silence went by as both pegasus stood awkwardly waiting for something else to be said. Once it was clear that Soarin had nothing to retort at his captain Spitfire finally let the guilt control her feelings.

"Soarin...I didn't..."

"See you soon, good luck Shyfire."

That was all Soarin said before opening the door and leaving without looking back.

Spitfire stood there watching perplexed as her old friend left the office with such bitterness, using that nickname she hasn't heard since so many years.

Was that what Soarin was hitting about? Their crumbled friendship? How Spitfire came to care more about being the Wonderbolt Captain than being his friend?

Or was something else?

"Why you're always hiding the truth from me Soarin?" Spitfire asked out loud to herself.

She had dealt with many problems before during her years as captain, but if there was one thing she never understood was why Soarin was always causing her trouble.

"Spitfire?"

A sudden voice calling her name brought the captain at full attention, much to her surprise it was Surprise standing at her door.

The irony.

"Anything to report Surprise?" Spitfire said regaining some firmness on her posture.

"Well, yes actually. I just returned from Cloudsdale and while I was there I saw Rainbow Dash flying through the town."

"Rainbow Dash?" Spitfire asked confused. "So what? She must have her own reasons to be there like any other pony."

"Yes, but..." Surprise paused unsure if her information was actually relevant somehow. "...I saw her accompanied by a griffon and that rookie from few months back. I think her name was Lightning Dust."

Spitfire nodded warily, inside her head many alarm bells were ringing furiously and threatening to give her a big headache.

Lightning Dust?! Just what in Tartarus was Rainbow Dash planning to do?!

Unless...

"Has you received any word if Ponyville has formed their team for the event?" Spitfire asked somberly to her team member. Surprise stood thoughtful for a second.

"Most likely they'll be doing it soon. I'm pretty sure Rainbow Dash and few other of our reserves residing at Ponyville will be joining her. If that griffon I saw is really with her then they already filled the gap for a different species member."

"Indeed...will that be all?"

"Yes, ma'm."

"Very well, thank you Surprise, dismissed."

After a quick salute Surprise left the office. Spitfire closed the door after she left and went back to her desk, her head already filled with distressing thoughts about Soarin only got worse after hearing about Lightning Dust again.

It felt like yesterday when the tornado incident happened. Spitfire was livid once she discovered what Lightning have been doing during her training exercises, while booting her out of the Academy was the appropriate procedure to follow, something has been eating at Spitfire's consciousness that she made a mistake.

Was booting her out? Maybe. Was setting her as Lead Pony for Rainbow Dash? Maybe. Was praising her incredible skills? Maybe.

Was being forced to mark her curriculum?

Definitely.

The immeasurable guilt of such action was justified, Spitfire was well aware of what could happen to a pony if they ever earned such mark.

The first mistake that lead that to happen was contacting Canterlot about the incident with Twilight Sparkle and her friends.

The second was complain about Twilight Sparkle and her friends invading the airspace of the Academy without permission.

Spitfire sworn that she would never forget Celestia's words chewing on her with unmistakable irritation. Once she made across her point of Twilight being authorized to be wherever she wanted, which Spitfire would love to prove otherwise, the next thing she ordered was for the pegasus responsible for the actions to be punished accordingly.

This is where things went too far, even for the Wonderbolt Captain. She respect Princess Celestia like no other pony, but the way she handled this punishment was, in Spitfire's opinion, totally biased because Twilight Sparkle has been involved.

Spitfire's thoughts moved towards her old mentor back at the academy. One of the greatest Wonderbolts of his time and a stallion that taught Spitfire everything she knows about flying techniques and stunts.

If he was still alive these days he would've been very dissapointed at Spitfire for ruining his granddaughter's career.

"I'm not like you Bolt," Spitfire whispered while staring at a particularly familiar picture frame. "I can't risk to lose everything because of one pony."


	11. Chapter 11

"How did it go?"

"It could've been better, I suppose. Any luck with Rainbow?" Twilight asked anxiously.

"Yeah, kinda. After she listened to why I said that she seemed okay, but I can tell she'll be upset for some time." Gilda replied unsuredly.

Both griffon and alicorn spent the last hour trying to build a conversation with the two stubborn pegasus. While Rainbow Dash, after a long moment of bitterness, got over Gilda's denial of their friendship and made sure to understand her decision, Lighting Dust on the other hoof refused to talk. Twilight's persistence was hardly enough to break Lightning's shell of desired solitude.

"Lightning can be really stubborn when she refuses to talk, but she opened up after I gave her a piece of my mind about everything that happened so far, though I would be better able to grasp the situation once the three of you gather again for Pinkie's party tonight. "

"Urgh, I forgot about that, can't believe I have to deal with that pink menace again." Gilda muttered annoyed. Twilight raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you two dislike Pinkie Pie so much?" The griffon stared confused at the purple alicorn.

"The two of us?"

...

"You and Lightning Dust. " Twilight explained after a brief pause.

"Ahn, I think I heard something about that. The pink freak was obsessing about Rainbow being at the academy and couldn't wait to deliver something. I am right?"

"Well, it's a short underveloped resume but...yes, that's correct." Twilight confirmed while wondering when else Pinkie's randomness caused such appaling problems for Rainbow's friends aside Gilda and Lightning.

"Why I'm not surprised? Rainbow is that important for Pinkie that she can't have any other friends aside herself?" Gilda scoffed annoyed.

"Now wait a moment there Gilda," Twilight said with firmness. " I can understand Pinkie's behavior regarding her friends, especially Rainbow, but she was kinda immature back then and didn't understand the concept of friendship that well. She should've realized you wanted to spend your time with Rainbow, but the thing is that Pinkie very recently saw a good friend in her. The day before you arrived they've spent their first time togheter and pranked the whole town, I've never seen Pinkie so happy before, doing things she liked with somepony else that had similar tastes for playfulness. You have to understand her anxiety to be able to do it again the next day, but then when you introduced yourself perhaps her mistake was not thinking about sharing her day with you both, instead of just Rainbow Dash. F-

"If that so, why not? I loved pranks too, I told her that. It's because I'm a griffon?" Gilda asked bitterly.

"No!" Twilight denied vehemently. " She's just a bit narrow minded sometimes. Rainbow also didn't help by choosing spending her time with both of you. I can understand you would have the preference since you lived far away and you were the guest at the time. Even so the problem started when all the three of you acted like egotistical foals that refused to share a candy."

Gilda grimaced at being compared to a foal, but even then she couldn't deny Twilight had a point.

"I still think she made less of me for being a griffon. " Gilda's voice sounded incredibly sore.

"None of us had any issues with other species!" Twilight exclaimed indignated.

"Tell that to your zebra friend." Gilda replied coldly catching the purple mare off guard.

"How do you know about Zecora?" Twilight asked dumbfounded. There was no way Gilda could've encoutered her before, much less learning about the zebra's first encounter at Ponyville.

"You're not the first one I insinuate about the prejudice to other species. It made her upset but Rainbow told me about Zecora and few other encouters she had with different kinds, most of them not really went that well."

"Oh, that explains it." Twilight said after hearing the griffon sharing a bit of her conversation with the cyan pegasus. "I do have to agree that we weren't the best when dealing with other species at first sight, but that was long ago and we were immature back then."

"It might explain something, but still makes me upset with the pink one. I know it's more than prejudice regarding her attitudes, or how do you explain what happened with Lightning Dust?" The griffon inquired while staring severely at the alicorn, almost as if daring Twilight to find another excuse to justify Pinkie's nonsense.

"What happened with Lightning, while not entirely her fault, was not Pinkie's fault either. I can understand the problem it caused but Lightning's recklessness was already at display before that. The issue regarding Lightning was her indifference towards the fact that me and my friends almost died that day, independent of the circumstances that caused the incident."

"Woah, so she nearly got you all killed and pretended she didn't care?" Gilda asked amazed at such coldness.

"I couldn't tell for sure if she was pretending or not..." Twilight said hesitantly.

"She ain't evil Twilight. " Gilda scolded in disbelief. The purple mare rolled her eyes in frustration.

"I didn't say that! I just think she was just too much unconcerned by that just because Rainbow saved us just in time."

The griffon stood thoughtfully for a second as she tried to figure out what exactly could have Lightning thought during that incident.

"Maybe...she didn't care because Rainbow actually managed to save them. For Lightning everything was alright so she saw no need to make a fuss about it?" Gilda pondered. Twilight listened the griffon carefully as she tried to absorb that point of view. "I mean...Rainbow probably chewed Lightning for that, something I can totally understand. Even so, if you all had died that day...I'm sure Lightning would never have slept at peace again for that. "

"Or worse, considering how much Princess Celestia cares about me." Twilight commented off-hoofily.

The griffon eyed the mare warily for few seconds, a tiny suspicion growing in her head the longer she reflected over it.

"Maybe...listen, I know this is an issue and all, but I think the main reason we're here is because of this event. Is the team already made up?"

With a glow of her horn Twilight summoned a scroll out of nowhere. Gilda narrowed her eyes at this strange and mysterious feat.

"I've gathered few pegasus in the last hours, mostly due my previous list becoming outdated after uneventful circumstances. We will run some tests, make a wise selection for the main team and reserves, and organize carefully a schedule, also we need to decide on the name of the team, our sponsor, the team's captain, and team manager." Twilight listed excitedly.

"That's a lot of stuff." The griffon commented unconcerned.

"Indeed! It becomes aggravating because I won't be able to manage the team since I'm already responsible for organizing some stages of the event. " Twilight lamented with clear disappointment all over her face.". If only I could find somepony else to do that..."

"I'm sure there must be some other in this town that know how to organize stuff without making a fuss." Gilda reassured the alicorn, though the griffon had other concerns instead.

"Wait, yes! That's it!" Twilight exclaimed all of sudden. "Gilda, do you mind accompanying me back to the town?"

"What about Rainbow and Lightning? Gilda asked while a bit appalled by the sudden invitation.

"No worries, they are grown up mares. I'm sure they can handle themselves just fine." Twilight said confidently. The griffon snorted.

"I seriously doubt that..."

*************************************

"Me?"

"Yes, you're the perfect candidate for it!"

"But nopony has asked me to organize anything since...well, you came to town."

Few minutes back both Gilda and Twilight had flew back to the town, that only after the purple mare's insistence for the griffon to join her. Gilda complied as long she didn't have to socialize with any strange ponies, the griffon expected some of them to recognize her from the last time she visited.

Twilight and Gilda flew over the plaza and landed in front of a large two store house. The griffon awaited patiently as the alicorn knocked over at the door. Some ponies passing by greeted Twilight, who returned the salutes cheerfully, while others narrowed their eyes at the griffon. Gilda could easily tell they still remember of her.

Right now both griffon and alicorn stood in front of an unicorn that, in Gilda's humble opinion, has a striking similar appearance of Twilight Sparkle. The differences being her mane style, her coat being a pinkish purple, and she had no wings. Her cutie mark resembled diamonds, at least three of them being at display on her flank.

"Oh, I didn't know that..." Twilight said somewhat in shock for discovering that, since her decision to stay at Ponyville, Amethyst Star's services and organizing qualities were forgotten so easily.

"Hum." Was all Amethyst Star said in response. Gilda clearly saw the ammount of dislike the unicorn has regarding Twilight.

"I wish I had know about that before. I love organizing and such, but I wouldn't mind at all leaving things up to you. Which is why I believe you're the only one I can count on to handle the team."

Gilda tried to keep a serious face, it was admirable how Twilight could turn a very awkward situation into her favor. This was one wise tricky mare.

Of course her words had the desirable effect as Amethyst Star's stern face dissolved into an embarrassed smile.

"You really mean that Twilight? It's a big responsibility you're hoofling over me."

"I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't sure. By the way, I want to introduce you to one of our team members. Gilda, want to introduce yourself?" Twilight offered kindly.

"Hey there," The griffon said hesitantly. She wasn't expecting to have to talk with other ponies, something Gilda thought she made clear to Twilight.

"Hi!" Amethyst replied rather cheerfully, much to Gilda's astonishment. Perhaps receiving such praise and responsibility from Princess Twilight raised her spirits tremendously.

"I have some affairs to attend to. Gilda, why you don't stay around with Amethyst in the mean time? I'm sure you'll two will need it since you two will have a lot to share during the event." Twilight suggested while turning around to leave.

"And why is that?" Gilda asked not feeling slightly thrilled about spending her time around a pony she barely knew.

"Well, as I mentioned before every team has a manager and a captain. So far I feel confident to appoint you as tean captain."

"Me?!" Gilda asked with an sheepish laugh. "Twilight, are you sure about that? I'm not really the leading type."

"Despite all the problems I saw you as the most capable at keeping a leveled head over difficult situations. Also of all the pegasus available you're then most matured one." Twilight quickly added as she saw Gilda opening her beak to protest. "I thought about Thunderlane or Cloud Chaser, but I think they have a lot already to worry about. I know it doesn't make sense to put you to handle this kind of pressure. You change since last time you wete here Gilda, quite a lot from what I could observe. A captain needs to have a firm grasp over the team and be somewhat intimidating. I'm afraid Rainbow Dash it's not really the leading type for this event. It doesn't mean she doesn't know how to lead. All these years at the Weather Control Team made her a fine pegasus for leading."

"Then why not Rainbow? You know she's going to go nuts about this." Gilda asked worriedly. The griffon could handle a sad Rainbow Dash, but an angry one was going to be a pain. Rainbow's pride would suffer a tremendous blow at not being elected the captain.

"Rainbow might get upset, even go as far as saying she's the one who made the team." Twilight frowned slightly. The purple mare still remembered her conversation with Cloud Chaser, in which Rainbow lied to her friend about being the one selecting the members. "But I trust you to keep her and Lightning in check. Amethyst will help you through this process, as also take part on every meetings regarding planning and strategic course settings."

"Strat-what?"

"I'll explain latter, have fun you two!" Twilight said enthusiastically before flapping her wings and darting away from view.

Gilda stood quiet as she watched the purple alicorn dissappear from view.

"Sooo...your name's Gilda?" Amethyst Star timidly asked. The griffon slowly turned around to face the new team manager. If they really would tag along that much as Twilight mentioned, perhaps it would be better to start introducing herself properly.

"Not really, it's more like a commonly used nickname. Name's Grizelda. You're probably the first pony I told it so far." Gilda replied much formally as possible.

"Oh, I'm honored." The purple unicorn replied with evident nervousness. "Ponies normally call me by Amethyst Star, but I really don't mind going by Diamond Delegator."

"That actually makes more sense." Gilda said as she made her way inside Amethyst's house once the unicorn offered her to come in. "You cutie mark didn't have anything that could remind me of stars. "

"That's understandable. Which is why my friends rather call me as Diamond De-

"Delegator. Yeah, you already said that." The griffon interrupted before Amethyst could finish. "So, it's there something you wanna know about the team? Any doubts?"

"Sure! Just hang on while I go after an scroll and ink so I can write it down." The unicorn moved towards a nearby desk to gather her material.

"Why don't you make one appear out of nowhere?"Gilda asked confused. The unicorn shared her confusion with an odd expression.

"That's not really possible. " Amethyst said staring at the griffon warily. Gilda let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine, nevermind I said that." The griffon retorted impatiently.

Freaking magic.

While Amethyst was busy gathering some scrolls and making tea, much to Gilda's embarrassment, she really wasn't a fan of frufru stuff, the griffon spent her time observing the living room.

Gilda was pretty impressed with how clean and organized the mare kept her house, thought the interior felt cozy and very inviting, which was in certain ways different from Rainbow's house, it seemed to lack something important.

"So, how's life?" Gilda asked in hope of starting a casual conversation, which was very unlikely thing for the griffon to do.

"Was great until Twilight showed up." Amethyst spat without second thought. "Don't get me wrong, it's not that I hate her or anything, it just hurts to think that ponies never bothered to give me a chance to do anything for them. They would always look for Twilight, even Mayor Mare ignored my talent. I just...had to blame something." The unicorn finished with a hint of self doubt and sadness.

'Urgh, the heck is wrong with those ponies? Last time I came here they were all happy go lucky all over the place. Now everywhere I go they're moping or angst against the others.' Gilda though with annoyance.

Before the griffon could reply a sudden knock at the door interrupted the conversation.

Amethyst, visibly puzzled by this unexpected visit, trotted towards the front door to greet her visitor.

"Hey there Diamond darling! Is my special somepony read to hang out this afternoon?"

Gilda's ears perked at this familiar voice, (Figuratively speaking of course) the ammount of flirtation and malicious so easy to notice that made it all much easier to guess who could it be.

"Cloud Kicker?"

The purple mare with blond mane( why everypony Gilda has seen lately had purple coat?) stared in pure terror once she saw the griffon appearing behind Amethyst.

"G-Gilda?! Oh, hey! Hehe, wow...hum...what are you doing here?" Cloud Kicker asked, her voice trembling due the embarrassment. "You didn't hear that, right?"

The griffon smiled mischievously. So the flirty young pegasus has a 'dirty' secret?

"Hum...maybe. I'm not sure myself. Maybe I'll go asking around t-

"No!" Kicker yelled panicking at the possibility. "Please Gilda, don't say anything! I'm sorry for teasing you about making with Rainbow, just don't tell anypony. We're not ready to make it public yet."

"Alright, alright. Don't get your tail in a twist. Also I'm not mad at you for any crazy stories you might think about me and Rainbow. I kinda enjoy some teasing." Gilda replied humorously.

"Oh, I'm relieved and not surprised Kicker has been flirting around." Amethyst said while glaring at the purple pegasus. Kicker smiled nervously under the piercing stare from her marefriend.

"Hey, I was just hanging with the others. Though I came back early cause the other mares were chasing after Thunderlane." Kicker said defensively.

"Why were the mares chasing Thunderlane?" Amethyst asked genuinely surprised. "I know he can be a hard head sometimes, but never to the point to upset any mare."

"Meh, maybe he's just stressed today or something. " Kicker said dismissively. Amethyst glared at her again.

Gilda stood nearby watching both mares interacting with curiosity. She never really saw mare couples

"I'm sure you had nothing to do with that." Amethyst said with sarcasm.

While Cloud Kicker pouted indignated Gilda moved around both mares to the area outside.

"Nice talk. I would like to stay for the tea but I think I' ve been here long enough. I'll hang around and see if I can find something to eat. I'll catch up with you later Delegator." Gilda said before flapping her huge wings and flying away to the outskirts of Ponyville.

"Well, she's not one to waste time. " Amethyst commented before turning around to find Kicker sneaking into her house. "Come back here Kicker! I'm not done with you!"

"But there's tea!" She retorded fillyshly. Amethyst let out an exasperated breath.

"I probably had too much cider when I decided to hang out with you."


	12. Chapter 12

It was awfully quiet when Rainbow left her room later on the afternoon. The pegasus expected to find Gilda or Twilight still around, hopefully discussing about other things that not her and Lightning Dust.

It has been difficult to handle both Gilda and Lightning, but it was evident that in Lightning's case things were far from ever being right. Lightning said she didn't hate Rainbow despite what happened back at the academy, but after Gilda's denial of friendship Rainbow wasn't sure of what to believe anymore.

Rainbow felt herself in every right to critize Lightning's attitude back then, even if Rainbow herself wasn't that much different few months before getting into the academy. So where she did wrong with Gilda and Lightning? Was she so worried about being cool and better that it got to her head?

In Gilda's case, maybe? Perhaps she favored her new friends more and kicked her out to not risk her new friendships. In Lightning's case she never aimed to get Lightning kicked, it was Spitfire who kicked her out in favor of her friendship with...

Rainbow let out a groan of annoyance, realizing the irony of both situations didn't make her feel any better.

Perhaps that's a lesson about friendship they never learned, of not favoring one friendship above the other in pure self-interest.

Also the fact that Spitfire never seemed the type to make friends, she was always hanging out with the same pegasus. Just as Rainbow Dash was always hanging out with the rest of the Mane Six.

What happened with Cloud Chaser?Sunshower Raindrops?Cloud Kicker?Thunderlane?Blossomforth?Helia?Pizzelle?White Lightning?Derpy?Flitter?Star Hunter? When was the last time she hang out with any of them? Even at Weather Control she barely talked with them, most their conversations being about her time with the Mane Six or some random adventure.

This is why Gilda took a step back? Because Rainbow Dash favored the Mane Six above all the other friends she has? Friends that used to hang out with her way before any of the Six? Aside Fluttershy of course.

Perhaps she wasn't being a good friend as she thought she was.

"Hey, what's with that face? I thought you would be excited about the event."

Lightning's voice broke Rainbow's line of thought abruptly. The cyan pegasus turned around to see the former cadet hanging at the kitchen's door. Despite the serious face Rainbow could see that Lightning's eyes were looking at anything but her.

"I would be if I wasn't worried about every single one of my friends being mad with me." Rainbow replied while playing with a spoon over the balcony. Lightning stared confused for a second, this answer clearly not being the one she expected.

"I would understand if it was me or Gilda you were talking about, but all of them? Come on Dash, even you can't be worse at making friends than I am." Lightning said with a chuckle.

Who would've thought Lightning could manage to insult both Rainbow and herself in a single phrase and laugh about it? Wherever her usual pride went probably it came back as something else.

"I used to think I was a good friend, especially after I made friends with Twilight and the others, but I also lost friends along the way, probably would've lost more if not for Twilight's advises."

It seems it wasn't only Lightning's pride that took a blow.

"I've been through a lot of awesome stuff with these mares and, I dunno, maybe all my other friends became less important. They actually made me a better pony, but I made some bad slips that I never saw as a big deal."

"Wow, Rainbow Dash has actually grow a conscience, about time." Lightning commented rolling her eyes at this predicament. Rainbow huffed irritated.

"So as you probably did grow yours, once Spitfire kicked your flank out of the academy." The cyan mare retorted.

Way to go Rainbow Dash.

"No thanks to your whining, Miss 'I Must Be Lead Pony Cause I'm The Best'!" Lightning spat back feeling her anger returning in waves. Perhaps trying to held a conversation with Rainbow was a bad idea after all.

"It's not my fault you got kicked! You brought this to yourself!" Rainbow retorted defensively.

"Oh, what now?! You were there when we made that tornado! You were there when we knocked the others out of the air! I didn't do any of these things alone!" Lightning seemed at the verge of a stroke. "Then how come YOU get praised and made Lead Pony while I get expelled and literally banished from ever getting a job! WHY?! Why?! Why..."

Lightning's voice died out as her anger slowly left her being replaced by complete despair.

Rainbow Dash wanted to say something back on her on defense, but Lightning touched on a very solid fact that even Rainbow never managed to comprehend. Sure it was great to be made Lead Pony, but once she learned that Lightning actually got expelled from the academy it broke any joy she had in a instant.

Despite all the wrong things Lightning did back then it wasn't really fair to have her dream crushed in front of her eyes so brutally, by Spitfire no less.

Rainbow felt bad for Lightning, but she never stood for the other mare, is this why Lightning was so mad at her?

"You just didn't bother, so happy that you got what you wanted, and you know what? If being Lead Pony meant so much to you, why didn't you tell me? I'm not a heartless pony that cares for nopony else but myself. I wouldn't mind that much giving you the badge, as long we could keep being awesome togheter. "

And that hurt into Rainbow's consciousness more than anything.

"Stop." Rainbow said while staring intensely at the floor. Her head feeling like it would explode at any second.

She couldn't handle this, this ammount of guilt and pressure unbearable. Did Lightning wanted Rainbow to cry? To apologize for the mistakes she made? To beg for forgiveness?

"I've heard so much about you since then and before." Dust kept her defeated speech ignoring Rainbow's plea. "The Crystal Empire, The Changelings, Nightmare Moon. The so called 'Element of Loyalty', how you saved the Wonderbolts at certain ocassions. What? You think I wouldn't know? You think I don't know who your father is? The powerful friendships you have? I admit that the first time I saw you I haven't really thought much about it, you were really good and awesome just as I thought. I felt really lucky to have joined the academy the same time as you did. Turns out that was the worst time ever it could've happened."

"Because you wanted an easy win through?" Rainbow guessed without bothering to be sympathetic anymore. She couldn't argue with Lightning Dust, especially when Lightning was being honest and the cyan mare had nothing to defend herself with. This sense of powerless just made her extremely uneasy.

Lightning stood quiet, her eyes studying the other mare across her with wariness.

"Here's why I think Rainbow Dash." Lightning said slowly as if to make sure Rainbow would understand it clearly. "Whatever happened back at the academy. ...it doesn't matter. "

...

"What?"

Rainbow stared incredulous at the other mare. Did Lightning actually meant what she was saying?

"I'm still upset with you, but...hey, we're here now, right? A whole new challenge ahead of us, against the Wonderbolts no less. So...I'm up to forgetting our problems and trying this out again."

"Do...do you mean that?" Rainbow couldn't believe her own ears. Never she would think that Lightning would be willingly to put past mistakes behind for the sake of somepony else. Lightning glanced around nervously, as if trying to find something that could provide her some sense of assurance.

"Uhm, yeah. I mean, this is a team, right? I know I wasn't that good of a teammate, especially when you got hurt." At Lightning actually displayed some guilt. "I should've know better than risking you or the others. I wish you had called me on my behavior before. I probably would act like I didn't care, but honestly I did care. That's why it hurt so much when Spitfire...well..."

"I wish I could apologize, but I know anything I say will be not enough. " Rainbow replied sheepishly.

"Maybe not...but...how about we forget all this and go out there and race?" Lightning suggested with a devious smile, this sudden change caught Rainbow totally caught off-guard.

"What?But, uhhhh..."

"What's the matter Rainbow, afraid of losing?"

It was this question that ignited the spark that Rainbow needed to become herself again.

"Ha! You wish! As if you could ever hope to beat me!"

Lightning slowly turned around and placed one of her front hoofs over her flank.

"Think you can catch this plot? I wanna see you try." Lightning said teasingly. Rainbow snarled indignated as she darted towards the other mare.

Once her bait proved successful Lightning flew her away as fast as possible out of the house. A blur of several colors chasing after her with furious determination. She wouldn't mind keeping the chase around the house, but the odds of crashing at such speeds were considerable and Lightning would rather fly 'safe' than get into debts for breaking somepony's house.

Though the idea of Rainbow crashing into her own house was hilarious.

****************************************

Thunderlane carefully turned his head around, his senses warning him of the possible dangers laying around. Not that he was really concerned about being cornered by an angry mob of young mares, but he knew better than risking having marks of hooves all over his body.

Thankfully Star Hunter was kind enough to take Rumble back home while Thunderlane flew to save his own plot. To think all of this started because he vented some of his frustration over Cloud Kicker, which made him regret it later.

The young stallion wasn't really the most sensible pony around, but never would make somepony else feel bad on purpose. Cloud Kicker was just being inconvenient at the wrong time, especially with all the flirting regarding him and Cloud Chaser.

Thunderlane would be damned if he hadn't notice the obvious crush Cloud Chaser has own him. At first he thought it was another silly crush that young mares normally have, but once it became noticeable how long it was lasting perhaps it could mean more than that.

And it was unnerving.

He would be lying if he said he didn't like Cloud Chaser. She was strong, spontaneous, determinated and skilled. Her rebellious nature was something he really admired. Curiously enough she was one of Rumble's favorite mares, only second to Flitter. Which was understandable since they took care of Rumble on several ocassions due their job as fillylsitters.

"Greetings my young friend! What would you be doing hiding around this specific corner?"

That voice with strong and British-like accent made Thunderlane jump in fright for a second. He quickly recovered from the surprise to stare back at the brown-coated stallion standing right nearby.

"Whooves!Are you trying to scare me to death or something? I'm hiding cause I don't want a bunch of angry mares to bust my tail!" Thunderlane replied irritaded while glancing ocassionally at the street to make sure they weren't spotted by anypony.

"My apologies my dear friend. I admit I'm not actually surprised if you have another set of fine mares going after you with such passionate desires." Thunderlane snorted at the indirect. "Though I must admit it is unusual they would do it by developing negative feelings such as anger."

"I messed up. Kicker was being a brat and I was stressed out! This whole thing about the event has been getting me on edge since Princess Twilight came inviting us to join Ponyville's team. It means so much for everypony and even more to my career. I'm not sure if I will ever get out of the Wonderbolt reserves, this is my greatest chance to something different. Yet...I...wanna prove to Chaser I can do this well just as Rainbow Dash. I'm not fast like her, I'm not faster than Star Hunter, but I know there must be something I can be better at..."

contemplated the expression of hopelessness on his good friend with worry. He was far from being a pegasus and fully understanding the concepts of the magic they possessed, but cheering a friend in need wasn't exactly rocket science. That much he learned with his first friendships.

"I tell you what lad, how about a good old cider to highlight our spirits and clear our heads from troublesome? At least temporarily. " Whooves offered with a sympathetic smile. Thunderlane stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Since when you're the cheering type of pony?"

"No need to be so obnoxious about it. Just come with-

Before could finish two blurs went flyby above their heads, soon followed by a powerful blast of wind that raised all the dust around them. managed to keep his ground, but Thunderlane almost went airborne due the intense wind generating some drag on his wings.

After shielding their eyes from the ammount of particles flying around, both stallions finally let out their breaths once the dust finally settled down.

"Great wikering stallions! I think one of those was Rainbow Dash. The other I could not recognize. Who would've imagined another pegasus just as fast as our dear Rainbow?" The Doctor pondered fascinated.

"I think I know the other. " Thunderlane muttered annoyed while trying to clear the dust off of his coat. "That must be Lightning Dust. She was another rookie back at our introduction into the academy. Remember that incident I told you about the tornado?"

"Oh, indeed!" replied excitedly, much to Thunderlane's surprise. "To think only two pegasus could be powerful enough to generate such tremendous force of nature is a remarkable feat!"

"I think you did not understand the part where that almost killed my...Rainbow's friends." Thunderlane corrected himself at the end. True to be told the Mane Six have a friendship between them that rarely they shared with somepony else.

"My apologies, though I would be more than happy to explain the implications behind such feat, it seems imperative I provide you with a more approachable opinion. As I expressed it before I thought that the decision of expelling such talented pegasus was somewhat made poorly. Sure I can understand how some ponies might let illusions of greatness get into their heads, but if you want to educate good flyers you must do it both physically and mentally."

Thunderlane stood mouth agape while staring in disbelief at the other stallion which, much to Thunderlane's irritation, seemed rather smug.

"So you're trying to say Lightning Dust was unfairly treated because Spitfire didn't know any better?"

"Hum, I suppose that's one shortened way of saying it." said thoughtfully while placing a hoof under his jaw on a contemplative manner.

"Urgh, you're impossible. " Thunderlane said with a frown, though his smirk betrayed that anger.

Before Whooves could reply the arrival of another familiar face interrupted their conversation.

"Hey, you're...Thunderlane, right?"

"Uh?" Thunderlane turned around to greet the newcomer. " Oh, yeah. Uhm...Doc, this is Gilda. Gilda, this is Doctor Whooves."

"Doctor? You're medic then?" The griffon asked seemingly interested.

"That's a regular assumption, but I'm actually a different kind of doctor. It's a pleasure ma'm." Whooves said while bowing respectfully. Such formalities made the griffon a bit uneasy.

"Uhh, sure..." Gilda replied while sharing a look with Thunderlane. The black stallion was more than used with Whooves mannerisms. "I think you wouldn't mi-

"Yes, he would. " Thunderlane said cutting Gilda's curiosity before it would be too late. "I think my back is clear now Doc. I don't think a bunch of mares woul-

"Thunderlane!"

For the second time that day the black stallion jumped in fright at the appearance of another familiar face next to him.

"Ponyfeathers!" Thunderlane exclaimed after jumping few meters back. "Are you ponies trying to scare me to death?!"

"Might as well, especially after you were so rude to Kicker." Cloud Chaser pointed out heatedly.

"I didn't meant to do it, but she was being impossible and I was already on my nerves. I would apologize but you mares all chased after my tail." Thunderlane retorted defensively. Cloud Chaser rolled her eyes in incredulity.

"Anyway, just make sure to talk with Kicker once you see her again. I'll make sure to tell the others to give you some space. Oh, hi Doc! Gilda? I thought you were with Rainbow." Chaser said after noticing the griffon standing nearby the scientist.

"I would but Twilight dragged me out to meet the team manager." Gilda said distractedly. She was thinking whether or not to go after Rainbow and Lightning, it would be a good thing to give them the news regarding the leaderships.

"Oh, that sounds cool! It's somepony we know?!" Cloud Chaser asked excitedly. The pegasus shared a bit of a friendship with the alicorn princess.

"Not sure, it's a mare called Amethyst Star."

"Diamond Delegator?" Thunderlane asked expressing surprise. "It's been a long time since I saw her organize anything ever since Twilight came to live here."

"That is certainly true my friend!Miss Delegator has been visibly distressed during this last weeks. Perhaps the poor ammount of work for somepony of her expertise was affecting her more than she could handle." pointed out without missing the beat. Thunderlane stared at the other stallion incredulously.

"You knew she was going through such problems and didn't told anypony?" He asked astonished at Whooves passive attitude.

"I would love to provide assistence, but Miss Delegator expressed her dissatisfaction with my support and demanded me to leave her alone." Whooves sighed heavily. "Perhaps my approach on the matter wasn't the most appropriate for the delicate situation the mare found herself unable to handle."

"It's not your fault Doc." Chaser said in an attempt to reassure the stallion. "Amethyst was never the pony of telling the others about her problems."

"Not even K-

Gilda quickly shut her own beak as she realized she was about to spill the beans regarding Amethyst's relationship.

"Not even what?" Thunderlane asked curiously.

"Nothing. I just reminded I need to go after Rainbow and Lightning. See you three soon?" The griffon asked while digging her claws into the ground to contain her anxiety.

"Uhm, sure. Probably at Pinkie's party, it will be getting dark soon." Cloud Chaser replied while narrowing her eyes at the griffon's odd behavior.

Gilda let out a painful groan at the remind of the pink menace and her party. If wasn't for Pinkie being there Gilda would be looking forward to participate, besides she could use something to eat. Her early chase through the Everfree Forest ended poorly due the ammount of strange creatures that tried to take a piece out of her.

"Yeah, I guess. Later you all." Gilda waved quickly before executing a smooth flap of wings powerful enough to get her airborne.  
"It seems to be getting late indeed, if you all excuse me I must leave now. I wish to hold a quick conversation with Miss Rose before festivities take place." Whooves said before swiftly trotting away after the flourist earth pony.

Leaving Thunderlane and Cloud Chaser alone in a very awkward situation.

They realized they were alone and swiftly averted their eyes away from the other to avoid making contact.

Cloud Chaser ran one hoof over her eccentric mane, as if to make sure it was properly set to her tastes. She couldn't help but steal a glance at Thunderlane's mohawk, his bright eletric-blue mane always fascinated her and she could barely resist the temptation of running her hoof across it. She still reminded how soft it was during the time she got the chance to feel it, even if for brief seconds, at least she had an innocent reason to do it at the time.

Chaser knew Thunderlane could get a bit uncomfortable if alone with a mare, he was a bit of a dork when talking with mares. Not that he would be silly or anything, but the usual confidence and coolness he tends to irradiate would instantly evaporate as soon any mare tried to start a conversation with him.

These last months have been difficult for everypony at Weather Control. Aside the usual crisis Ponyville tends to go through, the lack of proper leadership from Rainbow Dash has aggravated many relationships around. Not that Rainbow should be fillysitting her coworkers, but her lack of tact when dealing with certain situations made many pegasus upset, including Thunderlane.

The black stallion was still resenting Rainbow for dropping a lot of responsibilities over his back without much of a warning. Sure it was well know Rainbow Dash could be a bit lazy, but charging Thunderlane with Weather management and Head Pegasus was too much.

Sure the stallion received a fair ammount of extra bits, but the job itself took so much out of Thunderlane's physical and mental health that he actually ended in the hospital last month with a severe sickness. The ammount of stress Thunderlane was submitted ended being the main reason of his illness, which happened because Rainbow Dash was too lazy to do her work as leader of the team.

Of course that Rainbow suffered the wrath of Cloud Kicker, who was in a bad mood since she ended her relationship with Blossomforth. A lot of pegasus were under stress due the ammount of work thanks to Rainbow's inexperience at managing, her messing up several schedules, which resulted on Weather Control HQ sending somepony to chew on her lack of organization. Rainbow Dash had to ask for Twilight's help since Thunderlane would be at the Hospital for days.

Things have been settling up slowly the past few days, but more due Twilight's assistance. Ever since Stormfeather retired from management things were never the same, but perhaps they would be finally progressing once Rainbow gives up on trying to work as manager.

"So, how have you been? I was worried if you were getting sick again, you've been awfully quiet." Cloud Chaser asked trying to demonstrate somehow how much she cared.

Thunderlane just stared sheepishly at her, finding difficulties to come up with a good answer that would not make him feel embarrassed.

"It's fine, just worried about the event...aside other things. What about you? I hope the whole fillysitting thing isn't being much of a trouble." He replied with a nervous chuckle.

"Nah, but thank Celestia that Cloud Kicker is a grow up mare. I just can't imagine how much her parents suffered." Chaser responded humorously.

"I think it's questionable if she ever grew up." Thunderlane said much to both their amusement. The black stallion was feeling relieved that he managed to held a conversation so far, normally he would either find some excuse to dissappear or stutter all of sudden.

"Hey, will you be going to Pinkie's party?" Cloud Chaser asked curiously. Thunderlane refrained from rolling his eyes at the silly question.

"Who wouldn't? She invited everypony, and I don't want to be the pony she'll be chasing after because he didn't show up." Thunderlane said shivering at the thought. Nopony wanted to be chased by the sugar freak.

"I totally agree there. Still..." Chaser paused for a second, which incited the curiosity from Thunderlane. "...what do you think of Lightning Dust coming to fly with us? I know we talked about it earlier, but I really would like to hear one more sincere opinion, especially since everything said so far was kinda to make everypony at ease about Lightning being here."

Thunderlane wasn't sure how he felt about it either, despite discussing it with their friends earlier it still bothered them to a certain extent.

"I don't know. I know Rainbow well enough to know this wasn't her idea, but then, if it wasn't, somepony made her go after Lightning. I'm pretty sure Twilight must have something to do with it." Thunderlane responded hesitantly.

"Yeah, perhaps Twilight saw Lightning as a good choice, but it is a good idea to give her another chance? Ponies almost got seriously hurt last time." Chaser asked expressing her concern about having the former cadet in their team.

"Rainbow Dash wouldn't give her the benefit of doubt if she believed Lightning was still the same, with that in mind I think we also must give her a second chance. Perhaps getting to know her better? First time around she only spent time with Rainbow, and we all know Rainbow Dash is much of the ponu that goes after knowing more of other ponies, unless they're Daring Do or Wonderbolts." Thunderlane said with a satisfied smirk.

If there was something the black stallion never regretted was entered Rainbow's office without knocking, which resulted on a shocked expression on her face while holding a book between her hoofs.

Thunderlane felt very tempted on making fun of her but, for Rainbow's luck, the stallion took her feelings into consideration and promised to keep it a secret. The best part was Rainbow promising in return that she owned him one.

Till this very day she still owned that favor, one that Thunderlane wouldn't hesitate to abuse if Rainbow decided to cross the line.

" *sigh* I guess you're right. I'll go back home and take a bath. See you at the party?" Cloud Chaser asked while turning around to head back to her house.

"Sure!" Thunderlane replied a bit more enthusiastically than normal. Cloud Chaser raised an eyebrow. "I mean...yeah, I'll be there. Just gotta go back and check on Rumble to make sure he'll sleep at his time. Later Chaser."

"Hey Thunderlane." Chaser said making the stallion stop for few seconds. He stared at her questioningly. "Don't be a stranger. It was really cool to talk with you again."

Thunderlane couldn't help but smile in appreciation for the compliment.

"I won't. I promise."


	13. Chapter 13

Night time finally reached over Ponyville and the whole land of Equestria. The expectation from another of Pinkie's parties, especially one that Twilight helped the pinkie pony to organize, brought an air of anticipation and anxiety for all the invited guests. Rumors spreading with theories regarding of what could've made this specific party so important.

There were only two individuals that weren't looking forward to join the party. One of them being the very same pony the party has been organized for.

"I told you I'm not ready, even if most of them don't really know me, I get the feeling your others friends won't be happy to see me." Lightning said as a matter of fact.

"You need to give it a try. The only way to prove you're not what they think is by socializing." Twilight was trying to motivate Lightning for the past few minutes about the positive aspects of joining the party, which were not really that many.

"Twilight does have a point and I'm not going alone in this party. If I go, you go, and that's it." Gilda said with a tone that suggested she wouldn't discuss it any further.

"Uhm, thanks Gilda." Twilight said unsure if the griffon making herself sound threatening was really going to work.

"Urgh, fine! I'll go the party, as long you don't leave me hanging alone." Lightning replied in tone of defeat.

"I wouldn't leave you hanging in a time like this." Rainbow Dash said confidently. Lightning Dust glared annoyed at the cyan mare.

"Who said I was talking about you?I was talking about Gilda. Besides I expected you to not leave me hanging way ago. Too little, too late Rainbow Dash. "

Rainbow's firm expression of confidence extinguished faster than a cake's candle during a birthday party. The mare frowned in resignation while thinking on something to change the subject.

"Really subtle Dust." Gilda commented eyeing the two mares with evident disapproval. Rainbow for pretending everything was fine when clearly it was not the case, and Lightning for being incapable of letting past mistakes behind no matter how much she said different.

"See? It's because of this kind of attitudes that I couldn't pick neither of you to be the captain!" Twilight proclaimed with clear frustration. "You both keep acting like two immature foals at every chance you get in spite of the other. No Rainbow, it's not because of what you said. " The alicorn added once she saw the cyan mare about to protest. "It's more because of you saying it as if you did nothing wrong and, forgive me for saying this, in Lightning's view you're not trustworthy. Nothing you say will change that unless you demonstrate along the way."

"I might add that this counts for you both. " The griffon said sounding extremely serious, which surprised Rainbow Dash. This was a different side of Gilda she rarely saw.

"I'm not fillysh!" Rainbow protested vehemently. Both Gilda and Twilight shared a stare before glaring at the rainbow-maned pegasus.

"Because your reaction from few minutes back sure wasn't anything like it." Twilight said sarcastically. Gilda used her talons to contain her laughter.

Rainbow, obviously unamused, turned her back towards them in silent protest. Lightning, who couldn't care less about leadership, had greater concerns at the moment than Rainbow Dash acting like a sore loser.

True to be told Rainbow Dash did not took well the news about Gilda being elected the captain. Thankfully Twilight was around at the moment to prevent any incidents, such as isolating Rainbow inside a magic bubble to contain her lousy protests.

"The party will start in few minutes and everypony will be there" Twilight informed as she made her way back to her castle while being followed by the other three. "I'm announcing Ponyville's official participation in the event. Hopefully we can gather the interest of some local business ponies to sponsor the team."

"Like who? Filthy Rich? I really don't feel like making deals with him." Rainbow said in disapproval.

"Well it's not really a bad thing. Filthy Rich does have enough business industries around Equestria to support us with enough resources. Also it won't be you deciding who makes deals with who Rainbow, that's up to me and Amethyst. " Twilight replied with a tone of censure. "And the next time you and Lightning Dust decide to race around Ponyville, please do it without flying so low to the ground. Applejack was really upset because you two made her cart in pieces by the ammount of wooden planks that flew into it."

"Where did those planks came from?" Gilda asked curiously. Twilight seemed hesitant about answering that.

"I believe it came from the Cutie Mark Crusaders tree house. At least part of it."

Rainbow visibly flinched as she heard this. Scootaloo and the others would be really upset. Gilda, on the other hoof, seemed troubled.

"Are you two trying to mess things up more?" She asked straight at the two both pegasus with relative irritation. "Do you have any idea what could've happened if one of those planks impaled a pony?"

Judging by their shocked faces it was evident that the possibility never crossed their minds.

"I can understand if you and Lightning are trying to patch things up Rainbow. You just you can't keep doing the same mistakes you did at the academy for the sake of a challenge. Recklessness and calculated risks are two different things. It's about time you and Lightning learn that. Tomorrow we'll start the tryouts and I won't have in this team anypony putting others in danger. Do I make myself clear?"

Rainbow Dash never thought she would hear that kind of tone from Twilight. Celestia maybe, Luna definitely, but Twilight? It just gave her the chills to hear the cold seriousness that the Princess of Friendship could provide if provoked. Even Lightning Dust was clearly uncomfortable with the situation. Gilda was amazed with the display and developed a greater respect for the purple alicorn.

"Yeah, crystal clear." Rainbow replied with an even expression though she sounded anxious.

"Speaking of crystal...I wonder if Cadance and Shining Armor are planning to participate. Princess Celestia never mentioned it, though the Crystal Empire is in the course list." Twilight pondered quietly.

"They didn't seem to have that many pegasus last time we were there." Rainbow said while being glad for the change of subject.

"Who are Cadence and Shining Armor?" Gilda asked with curiosity.

"Shining Armor is Twilight's brother who happens to be married with the Princess of Love. They're both the rulers of the Crystal Empire. " Rainbow responded before Twilight. The cyan mare knew that Twilight's answer would drag them on forever. Especially because it was possible the alicorn would want to share the stories regarding the changelings, Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra.

"Your brother is married with the Princess of Love?" Surprisingly the pony who made this question was Lightning. "Whoa, talk about luck."

"I'm sure it had more to it than just luck." Twilight said unsure if she understood Lightning's view on the matter.

"Whatevs. Can we go to this party already? I don't feel like staying down here all night." Dust really was demonstrating signs of impatience with their long conversation.

"What's the matter about being down here during the night?" Rainbow asked confused with Lightning's anxiety.

"Because none of your business, that's why." Dust spat back rudely. Rainbow slowly advanced towards the other pegasus but Gilda brought her to a stop.

"If you want to get things right between us you better be able to put up with her attitude." The griffon warned but only loud enough for Rainbow to hear.

"But she keeps acting like a total jerk." Rainbow silently protested.

"Because you asked for it Dash. I was also a total jerk and I suffered because of it. Lightning's case is different, the ones at fault are you both but only Dust got punished. You need to learn to accept if somepony doesn't want to forgive you for past mistakes."

"But she said she wanted to leave past mistakes behind for the sake of the team." Rainbow retorted unable to understand what is the point she missed.

"Correct. For the sake of the team, not for the sake of your friendship. " Gilda was clever than Rainbow Dash could ever credit her for.

"So, just like you, she doesn't want to be my friend. " Rainbow's words hurt the griffon more than she could be aware of.

"N-No...Das...we talked about it. In my case...it's not you. It's me who...can't decide yet." Gilda's said meekly.

"Why G? I know I wasn't a really good best friend or...even just a friend. I know I should've tried to get to know you better. I..." Rainbow's magenta eyes fixated with intensity over the griffon standing just few inches apart. Thankfully Twilight and Lightning were having their own arguments to distract themselves in the mean time. " I want my best friend back."

Gilda shook her head with a clear expression of sadness. No matter how much she insisted Rainbow Dash would never have her best friend back.

"I want more..." Gilda whispered while fixating her eyes at the poorly illuminated ground she was standing over. "I...want more time to think. I'm sorry Dash. Just...please, stop saying that. It's only going to make it worse, and begging won't work either."

Rainbow Dash stood hopeless and powerless to make or think on anything to change the griffon's mind. Gilda said before she forgave Rainbow for the past, but what else could be stopping the griffon from re-attaching their friendship?

"Hi folks, heading for the party?"

The group of mares interrupted their ongoing conversations to greet the newcomer which, surprisingly, it was a very familiar dark - blue coated stallion.

"Star Hunter?" Rainbow Dash had an odd relationship with the stallion. Despite Star Hunter being a Weather pony and Wonderbolt reserve he rarely talked with the cyan mare. He only really became noticeable when performing a wing power test many months back. Being the second most powerful only behind Rainbow Dash. Ever since then he solidified friendships with many pegasus, his best friend being Thunderlane. Rainbow, after solving issues with Fluttershy at the time, went after Star Hunter to hire him for Ponyville's Weather team. Star Hunter refused allegatin he already worked at Cloudsdale but lived on Ponyville due it's more chilling atmosphere.

Obviously nopony told him beforehoof Cloud Kicker lived there too. Or the Elements of Harmony, or Discord, or Starlight Glimmer, or that the village was right by the Everfree Forest.

"Yeah, obviously. Do you need anything Rainbow?" Star Hunter asked humorously.

"No, not really. Are you heading to the party?" Rainbow asked dubiously.

"Uh, obviously? What else would I be doing down here this late during night? Are you alright Dash? I know you can be slow at thinking stuff, but never thought it was this bad." Hunter asked while eyeing the mare worriedly.

In the mean time Gilda and Lightning were rolling on the floor laughing their plots off, Rainbow's face was displaying a deep color of red, though if from anger or embarrassment it was hard to tell.

"Is he a friend of yours Rainbow?" Lightning Dust asked after succeeding on controling her fit of laughter.

"Kinda." Rainbow was still in a bad mood and Hunter's innocent question didn't make things better.

" 'Kinda'? Come on Dash, we've been acquainted for so long." Star Hunter couldn't help but snicker. Even Twilight failed to hide a smile.

Gilda was taking a likening for this stallion thanks to his playful nature, especially because it annoyed Rainbow to no end and he didn't act with perversion like Cloud Kicker.

"You can come with us to the party if you want. We wouldn't mind the extra company." The invitation was more out of spite of Rainbow than anything. It was ironic that Gilda reprimanded Lightning for doing the same thing. Perhaps the griffon wasn't really on complete good terms with Rainbow as she wished to believe.

"That's nice of you. I was going to wait for Thunderlane and Whooves, but I think they can handle just fine. It's always enjoyable to be in the company of such fine mares and..." Star Hunter paused as he glanced at Gilda with intrigue. "...griffon? Forgive me Gilda, but how do you refer about a female griffon?"

"Oh! I know! I know!" Twilight exclaimed enthusiastically while shaking her hoofs on the air like a naive cheerleader.

Rainbow Dash was on the verge of exasperation with the cringy behavior from her alicorn friend. Lightning Dust just stared at the odd turn of events, though she was somewhat curious about the stallion.

Thankfully the situation cleared out few moments later as Twilight made her way back home while the rest of the group went straight towards Sugar Corner.

Star Hunter, being curious to know more about Lightning, spent the rest of the walk sharing his experiences during the academy and with his friends. He was trying to make Lightning believe that her absence did have an impact in their group.

"Sure, the whole Lord Tirek incident was kinda scary. Imagine not being able to fly all of sudden." Star Hunter shuddered at the memory. "Also Starlight Glimmer was terrible back in her old ways, but she changed since then. Now she's Twilight's student and all. We rarely see her outside the castle. If somepony like her was granted a second chance, despite all the wrong doings she made, I really don't see why you and Gilda can't get along with everypony else."

"After all the stuff you told us I would be amazed myself if we couldn't." Dust replied with a chuckle. True to be told she felt a lot better with her chances of socializing when hearing about ponies like Starlight being granted with the benefit of doubt.

"Hey Hunter, how good are you of a flier?" Gilda was already planning on setting the main four fliers. While Rainbow Dash was an absolute choice the same couldn't be said for Lightning.

Gilda saw very few of Lightning's skill to form a conclusion, she doubted even herself to be in enough shape for the tests. The griffon wouldn't said it out loud, but she didn't want the primary team to be only of mares. While Gilda, for being a griffon, would have a huge advantage regarding stamina, the same couldn't be said about mare pegasus in general. Twilight stressed herself to the griffons about the importance of all the members being able to keep their pace, independent of the lenght of the marathon. As if the different tests and obstacles along the way wouldn't require lots of energy from the competitors.

Star Hunter was wondering what kind of answer he could provide to the griffon without souding arrogant or doubtful about himself.

"I'm not really the kind that talks about myself, I did join the Wonderbolt academy but hardly ever got a praise despite my efforts."

"Any regrets?"

"Regrets?" Gilda's question surprised Star Hunter. "Well, not really. It's just not as intense as I expected."

"You sound dissapointed." Dust accurately pointed out. Star Hunter smiled guiltily.

"I guess things have been far too chilling than I wished them to be. This is why I really want to join this event. I've been exercising ever since the first day of announcement." He informed proudly.

"Which already puts you ahead of everypony except me." Rainbow Dash couldn't help but boast herself along the way. "I'm really eager to see you on the tests tomorrow. Let's see how much better you got since that wing power test."

"Is that a challenge?" Hunter asked while grinning mischievously. The stallion would be more than glad to prove himself against Rainbow Dash. Maybe he couldn't be faster, but he had some tricks up his horseshoes.

Of course that the word 'challenge' had the magical effect over a egocentric mare like Rainbow Dash.

"You bet! You couldn't catch me even if you were the fastest stallion alive."

Star Hunter glanced towards Gilda with a sad smile.

"She's right Gilda. I can't catch her. At least I will always live with proud knowing Rainbow Dash couldn't never catch the fastest female griffon alive."

That remark hit right on a sore spot Rainbow didn't know she had.

"Bring it on Star Junker!" Rainbow really was getting up on her game with the insults, which was rather unusual of her.

The stallion merely laughed at her attemp of provocation. Gilda and Lightning shared an knowingly stare of recognition.

Star Hunter was a very likely candidate for the main four.


	14. Chapter 14

The arrival at Sugar Corner went smoothly thanks Star Hunter's enjoyable company. Ponies from all around Ponyville were already gathered inside for the party. Star Hunter, once spotting his friend Thunderlane among the crowd, left the group with a quick goodbye.

Lightning was somewhat dissapointed he left so soon. Hunter was an easy stallion to talk to, always making humor of things and being so chill. Rainbow was glad he left, she always suffered when Hunter or Kicker were around. At least Star's jokes were clean and innocent unlike Kicker.

"Not a bad fella, think he's a good flier?" Gilda asked Dust since she would like to share opinions.

"I don't know. Rainbow probably knows, she's the one who lives here. " Lightning replied while keeping an eye on the several ponies around them. As much as she would like to stay away from this party it was inevitable that Lightning would need to settle her problems with Rainbow's friends. A party may not be the best moment for that, but she much rather do that with lots going on around than being the center of attention.

One particularly white pegasus with blue mane and tail approached them with the clear intent of having a conversation.

"Hi Rainbow! Long time since I've seen you." Rainbow's eyes widened in surprise at the familiar face.

"Lightning Bolt? I thought you were at Cloudsdale for this month."

Dust shook her head as if to understand that she heard that right. The mare's name was Lightning Bolt? She wouldn't say it out loud but that sounded cooler than dust.

"Oh, yeah I was. Something happened regarding the pegasus that went to Vanhoover and Stratusburg. Apparently the changed shifts were called back, they advised me to return to my area at Ponyville, dunno why though." Bolt replied unsuredly.

Lightning Dust halted abruptly. The mention of Stratusburg caused a very negative from her body. Both Rainbow and Gilda only took note that Lightning was missing after heading few meters away.

"LD, what's the matter?" The griffon asked worriedly as she saw the darkened expression on the mare.

"Nothing." Dust sounded conflicted. "Just some things I reminded about."

"Are you sure? Listen, if you don't want to be at the party we ca'

"No! It's...not the party, okay?"

Lightning knew that Gilda wasn't letting it go so easily, especially now that the griffon got selected as captain she took a great responsibility over each one of them. Honestly Dust was really glad about Twilight's choice and, unsurprisingly, Rainbow acted like just as the same when she got selected as Wing Pony back at the academy. This time however Dash had nopony to run to that could change that decision, and giving Twilight's imperceptible irritation with Rainbow's behavior, it was very unlikely that Lightning and Rainbow would really get along.

"Why don't we introduce you around? There's a lot of awesome ponies here that you would like to meet." Rainbow suggested on an attempt of distracting Dust from whatever thoughts she's having. Thankfully the attempt proved to be quite effective.

"Awesome ponies?" Lightning raised an eyebrow skeptically though her voice sounded humorous. "They must be quite the bunch if you think that highly of them."

"Sure they are! You couldn't ask for a better place to make friends." Rainbow's praise to Ponyville made Lightning somewhat intrigued about what kind of ponied she would be seeing in this party. As long they weren't like Pinkie Pie.

"Oh, shoo." Gilda said as she went still once spotting a very familiar yellow coated pegasus with pink mane. "Now this will get awkward."

Rainbow noticed at what the griffon was referring to once she followed her gaze.

"You gotta talk with her G. You gonna be here for weeks! You can't just keep avoiding Fluttershy forever."

"I know that!" Gilda retorted rispidly. "I just...I probably gonna scare her once I get close enough. Why don't you come with me and give her a heads up? This way I won't shock her by appearing all of sudden." Rainbow groaned feeling aggravated enough by this old issue regarding Gilda and Fluttershy.

"Lightning, go ahead without us. Gilda has some stuff to handle and I gotta help her, we'll catch up with you later."

"Fine by me." Lightning replied coolly. Previously she would be worried about walking into a party on her own, but after all the positive feedback from Rainbow perhaps these ponies wouldn't be that hard to associate. Not that she would ever take anything that Rainbow Dash says for granted.

Once Rainbow left, followed by a very hesitant Gilda, Dust made her way through the party with hopes of blending in to avoid the pink one of seeing her right away.

Of course that was hopeless wishing.

"Lightning!" A very high pitched voice screamed nearby halting Dust immediately. "Welcome to the party! AreyouokayareyouhungryareyouthirstydoyouwannaashakeIhavecupcakes!"

"Uhhh..." Dust glanced around to make sure she wasn't being the center of attention at the moment. Her worst fears became true once she saw several ponies staring curiously at her. "Sure, I'll get some soon. I'm just looking around."

"Great! Hey, Berryshine! Come here!" Pinkie called somepony that was nearby to meet with them. Soon a purple coated earth pony with a lighter purple mane joined them. Her cutie mark consisting of berries and strawberries. "Lightning, this is my friend Berryshine! She makes delicious juices."

For some reason Dust thought that sounded inexplicably hilarious, thankfully she managed to maintain a straight face.

"Hi, name's Lightning Dust. " She introduced herself while shaking hoofs with the other pony.

"A pleasure, you can call me Berry Punch. It sounds better for me." Berryshine's voice sounded groggy. "I was back at the table having a drink with my friends, would you like to join us?"

The invitation caught Lightning by surprise, especially because she never thought of herself to be a drinking pony.

"Uh, sure. I'll be joining you. Lead the way." Lightning responded hesitantly. Berryshine nodded as she turned around to make her way back.

"Alright, this way then. See you later Pinkie."

"Later! I'll let you know when Minuette arrives!" Pinkie replied enthusiastically.

"Thanks!"

'These ponies sure can get energetic for a party. I hope I don't end up doing something I usually don't.' Dust thought concerned about getting into drinking by socializing.

Once reaching the main table were most of the food and drinks have been set Lightning saw three mares, all earth ponies, standing nearby each other while chattering excitedly.

The first one had a beige coat, pigment blue mane with a rose pink streak, cerulean eyes, and a cutie mark of three objects displayed as three candies and as three bows.

The second one hada a hot pink coat, Naples yellow mane and tail, purple eyes, and a cutie mark of a pair of cherries.

The third one had a magic mint coat, brilliant cyan mane and tail with a white streak, sunglow eyes, and a cutie mark of a lyre.

"Lyra, Bon Bon, Cherry! This is Lightning Dust, the pony Pinkie made the welcome party for." Berry Punched introduced her when they got close enough.

"Oh, hi!Welcome to Ponyville! I'm Lyra Heartstrings!" The one with mint coat said with an unusual ammount of cheerfulness. Thankfully not as intense as Pinkie Pie. "I heard from Cloud Chaser that you came here to compete for Ponyville. "

"Yeah, it's not like I had much to do anyway, I could use the excitement. I've been stuck on ground for too long." Lightning somewhat admitted while wondering when Gilda would be back.

"That's alright, I guess even pegasus can get bored despite being able to fly. I dunno if I would. I love flying! Name's Cherry Berry by the way. " Lightning stared confused at the pink pony.

""You love flying? But ho-

"She forgot to tell you she's a balloon Twinkler. I'm Sweetie Drops, but you can call me Bon Bon." The mare with beige coat, her voice sounded heavier than the other mares. "Cherry is always transporting ponies around unless Princess Twilight requests the ballon for personal tasks."

"Oh, well that explains the googles on her head." Lightning pointed out with a chuckle.

"Ops, I forgot to take them off." Cherry admitted sheepishly.

"Where's Carrot Top? I thought she would be joining us soon." Berry asked while serving herself of some cider.

"She's probably still with Applejack. Big Mac had to make a personal delivery to Appleloosa and Carrot covered for him. They both will be here soon." Cherry replied before tasting a piece of chocolate cake.

"So are you friends with Rainbow?" Lyra asked to Lightning distractedly as Sweetie passed away a drink to her.

Well, so much for the social interaction. Perhaps Dust should take the honest approach for this one.

"We used to be, but after some...incidents we kinda drifted away. I came here to join the event more out of favor than anything."

It was still close to the truth, at least better than saying she resented Rainbow Dash for getting her expelled from the academy.

"Oh, that's really sad. I hope you two can retain your relationship as used to be." Cherry said sympathetically.

Lightning very much doubted that.

As soon the other four mares started a conversation of their own Dust glanced around in an attempt to locate any familiar faces.

She saw dozens of ponies spread around is the fairly sized store. Even so tables have been set outside due the whole town coming at this specific party due Twilight's public request.

At a short distance Lightning saw Cloud Chaser and Flitter exchanging words, one looking smug while the other blushed intensely, for whatever reason Dust couldn't know for sure.

Not far away from the mares were Thunderlane, Star Hunter and two other stallions. One with white coat and black mane and tail. The other was mostly brown, though his mane and tail were slightly darker. They seemed very well acquainted with each other, probably really good friends, or mostly because it was really hard to find other stallions around.

On the far side of the room she saw Gilda, Rainbow Dash, Twilight and Pinkie Pie all around a yellow coated pegasus with pink mane and tail. Gilda was looking somewhat distressed while Rainbow and Twilight were arguing for some reason. Things only seemed to get worse when they were joined by two ponies, one was an earth pony with orange coat and yellow mane and tail using a weird hat and other was an unicorn with white coat and a stylish purple mane.

Whatever the argument was about it only made the yellow pegasus flinch and hide her face into her own mane. Lightning was making her mind about joining them, but the arrival of another very familiar pony brought even her breath to a stop.

Spitfire.

"Can you all be quiet?!"

Twilight's scream brought all the arguments to a complete stop as everypony stared at her in amazement. Twilight screaming was a really rare occurrence.

The purple alicorn took deep breaths as she tried to keep a leveled head over the situation. Things were going bad enough with Gilda's sheepishly apology to Fluttershy thanks to Rainbow Dash saying things out of context that only screwed up everything. The add of Applejack and Rarity into the mix made it ten times worse, especially with Applejack making accusations right of the bat and making Gilda feel miserable. Rarity, for the sake of logic, came around the idea of making a more formal reunion to discuss friendship problems at her boutique, she was displaying a great interest on using Gilda as a model for a line of Griffon outfits.

"Look sugarcube, Ah'm not to try to get ya'll upset, but Gilda's not entirely innocent till she apologizes to Granny for what she did. In mah view she's still guilty." Applejack said somewhat stubbornly.

"Kinda hard to apologize to Granny when she has to apologize to Fluttershy first!" Rainbow retorted defensively. The shy pegasus wanted nothing more than dissappear from sight and for that Gilda couldn't blame her.

Everything was going fine until Rainbow ruined it by saying something really stereotypical about griffons, which could only end on Gilda getting very annoyed and scaring Fluttershy by accident. Then Twilight and Rainbow broke into an intense argument while the griffon stood hopeless unsure of what to do.

As if things weren't bad enough the add of Applejack's hostility and Rarity's nonsense only brought everything into an incessant turmoil of accusations. Though Applejack crossed the line when she called Gilda 'abomination of nature'. Twilight lost her cool at that exact moment.

"I do not care about whatever things Gilda did in the past or not. I do not care about your personal opinions about her. All I want is for Gilda to be given the chance of apologizing without being hammered by such insensitivity! Am I clear?"

Twilight's edgy tone had the desired effect as nopony said anything at all. The silence in the room was defeaning as everypony that was at voice range stopped to listen the alicorn chewing her friends.

"Is this a bad time Princess?" A familiar voice asked while Twilight stared at her ashamed friends. The alicorn and Rainbow Dash quickly turned their heads around as they realized who this voice belonged to.

"Captain Spitfire? What are you here? I thought you were at the Academy running tests for the event." Twilight asked going from angry to puzzle in the spam of a second.

Rainbow Dash's initial reaction was to bring both her hooves to her face to stop her own fangirl scream while her eyes shined in pure glee. Though that only lasted few seconds as her mind finally clicked the missing detail of the situation.

Spitfire was here. Lightning Dust also was here.

Ponyfeathers.

"I was, but there were some issues with members dropping out to compete for their hometowns and I ended running a bit short on promising flyers. The reason I came here is to promote Rainbow Dash to full fledged member and for her to join Cloudsdale team."

Another silence followed at these words, though aside a very shocked Rainbow Dash, many ponies muttered their worries at this unexpected development. Rainbow Dash was the star of Ponyville's team, they didn't want to lose their best flier to Cloudsdale. Even so being a Wonderbolt has been Rainbow's dream since fillyhood, they couldn't deny her of her dreams.

Twilight was thinking the same thing as she felt a dreadful feeling inside of her that had nothing to do with the mint flavored cupcakes she just ate.

"Oh, that's...surprising." Spitfire nodded apparently unaware of the ponies uneasiness.

"I know, wasn't expecting to make this call so soon, but finding great fliers these days ain't easy."

"Probably wouldn't be if you didn't keep booting them for threatening your career."

Twilight closed her eyes as she prayed for Celestia, Luna, or whoever else that was out there to stop what was going to happen.

Spitfire slowly removed her googles as she glanced at one particular spot in which a pony she hasn't saw for a long time was standing. The look of absolute hatred coming from that pony confirming Spitfire's suspicions.

Rainbow Dash finally broke out of her stupor once she realized the danger presented in this dreadful encounter. At one side stood the pegasus she admired her whole life, the one that was everything Rainbow wanted to be, and on the other stood Lightning Dust, the pegasus that shared Rainbow's dream and had it taken away from her by the same pony she admired.

Rainbow knew this wasn't her fight, but still...

She would have to choose which one she would follow, and which one she would abandon.


	15. Chapter 15

What once had been an almost cheerful and relaxing atmosphere turned into a cold and unnerving silence as two specific ponies stood face to face with threatening glares.

Rainbow Dash, who's nerves were getting on edge thanks to Spitfire's proposal, watched with great apprehension as the two pegasus glared metaphorical magical beams at each other. The cyan mare was not expecting this encounter to happen this soon. A great part of her believed that such encounter would only happen during the event.

Which was also know as the part of her that never really cared much.

Twilight, who was still trying to get over the fact that Spitfire just came uninvited with the solely purpose of taking Rainbow away with a cheap move, glanced at Lightning Dust standing with a hateful expression on her face.

The alicorn was expecting something similar like this to happen at the encounter of those mares, but the moment couldn't be any worse. Lightning was still too deep into her hate against Spitfire and, considering that Lightning probably heard the proposal, it was safe to assume the former cadet wasn't thinking highly of Rainbow either.

Spitfire's stern expression did not betray any of her emotions, but it was perceptible that she was moving more stiffly than before.

"Figures I would see you around here." Spitfire's voice sounded strangely formal "It's been a while Dust." Judging by Lightning's hardening gaze it was safe to assume that she took the casual reply in a very bad way.

"Spare me of your horseapple talk!" Some ponies gasped at the blunt insult, to the Wonderbolt Captain no less. "Who do you think you are to come here and talk with as if I was your old friend?! You never meant anything to me! Don't you dare to pretend you ever gave a hay about me! None of us really mattered to you unless we got in your way! That's you after all! Nothing but a coward hiding behind your own fame!

...

Spitfire remained oddly still despite the ammount of insults she's been assaulted with. Rainbow, Gilda, Twilight and everypony else around them stood mouth agape at the shocking display. Lightning stood defiantly while breathing hard to contain a bit of her onslaught. All the ponies around her were slowly moving away in genuine fear of getting caught in Lightning's deadly glare.

Rainbow, who's mind was still trying to process what was happening, felt her mouth moving on it's own accord before she could think clearly.

"You brought that into yourself Dust. You have no right to insult Spitfire like that!"

Unsurprisingly Lightning focused all her infuriated energy on Rainbow Dash. Surprisingly Spitfire glanced alarmed at the cyan mare.

"Shut the buck up Rainbow! You're at fault just as much as her." Lightning pointed a hoof at Spitfire while sounding disgusted. "You and your precious friendship with her was exactly all you needed to get what you wanted! If this is what friendship means to you then I'm all better without any!" Twilight gasped dramatically at the mere thought of a pony refusing friendship.

"Rainbow Dash it's not responsible for the tornado that devastated our Academy and nearly fatally injured the Elements of Harmony." Spitfire proclaimed automatically as if she was expecting the need of saying this. Lightning let out a madly laugh that only made the ponies around even more wary.

"NOT RESPONSIBLE?!She has been at my side during the whole time! Everything I did, Rainbow did too! So how come I came as the monster and she as the hero?!"

Spitfire, who's firm resolving and patience were slowly shattering, opened her mouth to retort but nothing came out of it. Lightning saw this and accounted as a personal victory.

"See?! Even you know!" Lightning's voice changed from anger to desesperation. "You know! You know! You know! It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair! It wasn't...fair...It..."

Seeing Lightning slowly succumb into tears and despair was more than Spitfire felt she could handle. The Wonderbolt slowly turned around and made her way to the exit. That until a stallion stood in front blocking her path.

"Thunderlane?" Spitfire said in mild surprise at seeing him standing against her. His serious expression meant businesses and it was clear that he was not moving away. It has been a long time since Spitfire saw the stallion, though she's been told Thunderlane made into the reserves.

"I think we all would like to hear the reason behind Dust's expulsion. " Thunderlane said with some severity. " It has to be something really bucked up if it can drive her to cry." He added while narrowing his eyes on the Wonderbolt Captain.

Spitfire frowned at him but remained in silence. She had a lot to say regarding the incident, even the captain herself knew her decision was somewhat biased in favor of Rainbow Dash and, shamefully, her career. Yet she would probably be sent to Tartarus if she let these ponies know the truth.

If they actually believe on it in the first place.

"Princess Twilight, do you have a moment? We need to talk...in particular. "

"No!" Thunderlane stomped his hoof harshly against the wooden floor, perhaps a bit too forcefully as some cracks were heard and became visible over the afflicted area. " Don't you dare hide this from us Spitfire! You came all the way from Cloudsdale to steal Rainbow away and made my friend Lightning miserable. The truth!" The stallion demanded angrily. Spitfire scoffed.

"You can't handle the truth newbie. None of you can." She turned her head around towards Rainbow Dash. The cyan mare standing petrified while observing her friend and coworker challenging the Wonderbolt Captain.

This was so unlikely of Thunderlane, the stallion was always a great admirer of Spitfire and the other Wonderbolts in general. Yet he stood valiantly for the sake of Lightning Dust, going as far as calling her a friend despite the things Lightning yelled about regarding friendship.

"I will be expecting your response Rainbow. Send a letter once you've finally decided."

"Now where d-

Before Thunderlane could finish a sudden burst of smoke and wind shook all the ponies present. Spitfire made a brutal dash to the outside with great style passing above Thunderlane without problem. The stallion stood in shock for a second, once he realized what happened he felt compelled to chase her but decided against it. No way he could catch Spitfire while on the air.

"Ponyfeathers, I can't believe it!" The stallion stood frustrated for a second before moving around and trotting towards Lightning. "Hey, you're alright?"

Lightning kept her head downwards as she wanted to avoid staring at any pony at the moment. All her yelling and cussing probably scared them off, yet Thunderlane came for her aid despite barely knowing her at all. Why did he called her a friend? Why did he stood up for her?

"I..." The aquamarine pegasus was finding difficult to talk since her throat felt somewhat constricted. "...why?"

The ponies around were slowly returning to their previous conversations but with greater agitation than before. Surely the whole town would know what happened in few hours.

"Because we are a team. We look up for each other, not only during a training or a race. Besides I seriously doubt you meant any of these things you said." Lightning slowly raised her head to give him a skeptical stare. Thunderlane smiled sheepishly before adding. "Well, at least not the whole friendship stuff."

Lightning nodded slightly while still lost in her own doubts. Thunderlane was about to try to talk her out of it, but then he felt something grasp gently at his right wing. Looking back he found Gilda standing by his side with the most compassionate expression he ever saw on a griffon. Not that he saw many griffons before.

"Thanks, what you did it really means a lot. Why you don't stay with her for the rest of the party? She could use a pony to talk with that cares." Gilda suggested quite gently, much to Thunderlane's surprise.

The few brief times Thunderlane saw the griffon she always seemed annoyed, angry, or just on the verge of snapping at somepony. This sympathetic side of her was a huge change from her usual self even for Rainbow Dash. Twilight, who stood quiet during the whole affair, was relieved to see the griffon being more solidary to other ponies.

"Uh, sure...I'll stay with her." He said while still in awe with Gilda's behavior. It was a good thing Thunderlane stared away few seconds later. Once the griffon glanced towards Rainbow Dash all that compassion melted into cold indifference.

Rainbow took notice of Gilda's more hostile behavior as the griffon returned back to her spot near Twilight and a very distressed Fluttershy. Applejack also stood quiet during the affair, strangely enough the farmer's resentment towards Gilda disappeared. Whatever caused the change it was a mystery to the others.

"Rainbow." Gilda stopped only few inches away from the cyan mare. " You and I are gonna have a serious talk."

Thunderlane carefully managed to move Lightning to a corner of the party and was kind enough to brink her something to eat. At least that was the intention until Lightning decided to take in every glass of cider she could. The mare was still too distressed to care, the stallion knew she wanted to be left alone but that never did anypony any good. Some of Thunderlane's friends tried to approach to start a conversation but the stallion shooed them away, earning him a disdanful glare from Cloud Chaser. Even if Lightning didn't want to talk he wasn't going to waste the moment she changed her mind by talking with somepony else. At least that much Gilda expected from him, he probably scored few points in her book by helping Dust. Getting into the team was much more than just being a great flier.

He wondered if Spitfire ever saw it that way. Relationships apparently weren't one of her strengths.

"I hate all this."

Thunderlane blinked in confusion as he focused on Lightning. The mare was staring upset at the floor as if it had just insulted her.

"This whole thing with the Wonderbolts!" Lightning raised her voice as to make a point. At least she wasn't moping anymore. "My whole life spent looking up to them, wanting to be one of them..."

Dust's voice trailed off as she didn't know more what to say. Thunderlane felt this was the moment to pick up the conversation.

"So did I. Well, not really. I never believed I could be a Wonderbolt. I was so relaxed and happy with being just a weather pony." The stallion smiled fondly at the memories. "Cloud Kicker and Chaser kinda talked me into applying for the academy. They really convinced me to do some training outside work. I felt like I was being tortured and would give up at any second if wasn't for my little bro. He wanted so badly to see me becoming a Wonderbolt and...I couldn't let him down."

"He means a lot to you, huh?" Lightning asked. Thunderlane could tell he managed to ease her up a bit judging by the way she spoke. The stallion let out a sad smile before answering.

"He's the only family I got. I really love him and I wouldn't risk him being dissapointed at me." Lightning's eyes widened in alarm once she realized what he just said.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-

"It's okay." Thunderlane said with a reassuring smile after a quick shrug. "We've been living alright ever since, I can also thank Flitter and Chaser for doing the mother role I couldn't. " Lightning nodded though she still felt bad for getting him to talk over such personal things. "What about you? Got anyone you looked up to?"

Thunderlane regretted asking as soon as he saw Dust flinch. Perhaps the mare had her own share of traumas regarding family members.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked." The stallion quickly apologized.

"No, it's alright. I...did have a cousin I looked up once. When I was a young filly I always saw him as the greastest flier. Mom and Dad ocassionally would leave me with his family at Stratusburg. They never minded having me staying over ever since I was a foal."

Lightning paused as she tried to recollect the memories of her fillyhood. Thunderlane stood still listening with interest everything she said. It really would help to see Dust under a better light if he find out more about who she was and not like most of his friends believed her to be.

"Heh, turns out he wasn't that good. His friend was helping him do most tricks behind his back without him even knowing. He always said he wanted to become a Wonderbolt. It's kinda weird to think a doofus like him still has a shot while I'm at the dumpster." Lightning chuckled, but Thunderlane was absolutely sure that there was nothing humorous behind that chuckle.

"I guess your cousin is older than you. Hsve you seem him at the academy?" The stallion asked curious.

"Nah, he didn't apply when I did. I'm sure he said he would be applying for this season."

"Oh, maybe I see him around. What's his name?" Lightning found Thunderlane's curiosity somewhat funny. Or maybe it was just the cute doofy smile on his face.

"Sky Stinker. Even if you don't see him right away you can always ask for his marefriend. I think her name was Vapor Tail or something like that. I wish I could see his face when he finds out she's been cheating on his back this whole time." Lightning couldn't help but smirk at the thought. Sky's always tormented Dust with his insufferable speeches of being the greater pegasus of the family.

"If that's true why you didn't told him he's being helped?" Thunderlane frowned slightly at Lightning's disregard for her cousin. The mare huffed at the question.

"Because, unlike the insensitive jerk Rainbow Dash, I won't be the pony that's gonna crush my cousin's dreams!" Lightning retorted defensively. Thunderlane sighed. Back to square one.

"Even Rainbow has feelings Dust. You don't have to like her, but if you keep hating on her for making a mistake it's only going to make her worse!" The stallion was really getting impatient with their bickering. It was a wonder how Gilda could stand these two. "Rainbow is my friend and I don't want to see her hurting. Just as I don't want to see you hurting either."

"What do you want for me to say?! She went on my back because she couldn't stand the idea of not being the Lead Pony! She went to complain on Spitfire, twice! First for not being the Lead Pony and then she gave away her badge, clearing meaning that if I didn't go out she was!"

Thunderlane remained quiet while taking in this info he hadn't know about. He knew Dust wasn't making this up, she was livid just by mentioning it.

"Wow, I knew Rainbow wouldn't take it well being Wing Pony, but..." He let out a heavy sigh while thinking on what to do next. "...why we don't try to solve this now? Before gathering with the rest of the team tomorrow?"

"I don't wanna talk with her..." Lightning said unsuredly.

"If yelling at her will make you feel better I'm not gonna stop you." Thunderlane said humorously. Lightning rolled her eyes but laughed anyway.

"Fine, but it something bad happens it's your fault."


	16. Chapter 16

The atmosphere of the party changed dramatically since Lightning's confrontation with Spitfire. Ponies from all the corners were whispering their opinions about what transpired minutes ago.

Lightning Dust couldn't care less of what they thought of her. She was still trying to cope with the overwhelming thoughts that caused her to snap without any regards for those who would be listening.

She wished she just could fly away and hide in her room and cry her angst for the rest of the night. That if she had any house of her own or even a room. Suddenly the perspective of spending her nights at Rainbow's house disgusted her to no end.

Thunderlane was currently at her side, his face grew stern while listening the whispers around him. It was obvious that none of it sounded good judging from his reaction. The stallion took great interest on listening Gilda and Rainbow Dash arguing with Twilight.

"We told you this could happen, but it's not like you ever listen to what I say!" Gilda pointed out while glaring daggers at the rainbow mare. Rainbow let out an irritated huff.

"You know it's not my fault! I didn't invite Spitfire! And how can you say that me joining the Wonderbolts would be lame?! It's MY dream! This is what I've been wanting and waiting for my whole life!" Rainbow protested indignantly. "I have the right to choose whatever!"

"Rainbow, Gilda. I don-

Twilight tried to intervene but they just ignored her.

"You helped to put this team togheter! All of your friends are here! Most of your weather team is throwing away their times and putting themselves in risk for Ponyville!" Gilda's voice raised loud enough for all the whispers to die out. All the attention solely focused on the griffon and the cyan mare. Twilight, who's face had a visible shade of red, was trying her best to avoid the staring while desperately trying to think on something to quiet down both mare and griffon. "Are you telling me you gonna turn your back to them when they most need you? And for what?! A stunt team of snobbish pegasus?!"

Rainbow Dash backed away in shock as if the griffon had just clawed her face. It hurted deeply to hear something she valued so much since fillyhood to be regarded as a silly air show. Rainbow's pride prohibited her from crying in front of so many ponies, not only because of the insult towards the Wonderbolts, also because Gilda clearly didn't care about her dreams nor her feelings.

Gilda, after few seconds of awkward silence, finally started to realize she may have pushed a bit too far. Her anger and frustration quickly faded away once she took in the hurtful expression that Rainbow had on her face for everypony to witness.

"I always wanted to be a Wonderbolt..." Rainbow said slowly while looking into Gilda's eyes with the utmost disappointment. "...I told you that since Flight Camp over and over...you never wanted me to fulfill my dream?..."

Gilda was taken aback by her words. Not because of the surprising sadness that was carried into them, but how close from the truth they actually were. Gilda would rather have a sleepover with Pinkie Pie than tell Rainbow Dash that she never wanted to see Rainbow as a Wonderbolt. Gilda's reasons for it were selfish and she knew it, but she never said anything about it to avoid hurting Dash. Now it seems it was all in vain.

"I...I don't know what to think of you anymore Dash. " Gilda said tiredly. "D-Do you whatever you want if...that makes you happy." The griffon couldn't help the bitterness in her voice. She wanted to see Rainbow Dash happy, but not like that. "I just gonna let ya know...if you fly to Cloudsdale...don't you ever talk to me again."

Lightning Dust observed quietly the whole affair with mildly amazement. She heard that Gilda and Rainbow had their own friendship problems but never she imagined it would be this serious.

"Gilda, that's not fair with Rainbow." Thunderlane said, breaking the solid wall of silence he's been up to for minutes. "You can't force her to choose."

The griffon glanced at the stallion venemously, but her anger died out as soon she saw Lightning standing next to him. It was then when the griffon finally understood what this meant for Rainbow Dash.

Lightning Dust was an absolute wreck when they found her, despite all this time she was still moody and distrustful towards everypony around her, all because she failed at becoming a Wonderbolt. Was denying Rainbow of her dream going to make her miserable just as Lightning Dust? Was she going to fall into depression and lock herself away from the world? Would she loose the will to do anything?

Gilda exploded away her insecurities and fears in the only way she knew.

Like a griffon.

"FINE!Go ahead and be whatever dweeb! I don't know why I bothered to come back here! I knew this was a mistake and I was such an idiot to believe you ever cared!" Gilda knocked aside one of the tables in her way outside, the ponies in her path quickly cleared away in fear of being targeted by her fury.

Rainbow Dash stood perplexed, hurt and confused as to why Gilda was reacting like that, it's not like the cyan mare wanted to leave her friends. She slowly turned her head around as she felt a hoof gently pressing at her side.

"Maybe we should talk later," Lightning said as she tried to come up with something that could distress Rainbow even if for just a bit. "I'll go talk with her. It's least I can do."

"I wonder what I'm supposed to do..." Rainbow muttered back. The mare was aggravated enough dealing with so much stress because of the tournament. She knew that getting reacquainted with Gilda and Lightning would be hard, even so she hoped to solve those before the first week of training but things just kept getting worse.

"Wanna me to come with you?" Thunderlane asked, his voice carrying an indistinct tone of worry. Lightning raised an eyebrow at him, she wondered why would he be offering after he had done so much for her already. "It's not like I don't think you can't do it on your own. I just think Gilda could use some extra advice." The stallion added once he took notice of Lightning's suspicion.

"Are you always this nice?" Lightning asked surprised at his kindness. Thunderlane couldn't help but smile smugly at her question.

"Always with the beautiful mares around." He said sounding full of himself. Lightning chuckled while Rainbow rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah, ain't you such a flirt? I'm amazed you haven't found an special somepony yet." The cyan mare said somewhat grumpily.

"Your sarcasm is much appreciated Dash. " Thunderlane replied with an ever bigger smile. "We better go after Gilda before we loose her LD." The stallion said with a bit of urgency. Rainbow's eyes widened at the way Thunderlane adressed Lightning.

"LD? Since when you started calling her that?"

"The moment I decided to be a better teammate." Thunderlane replied smoothly. Lightning shook her head in amusement.

"Hurry up slow poke, we need to find Gilda." Dust eyed the cyan mare briefly before addressing her.

"You're alright?" LD asked as she pondered over the ammount of problems that she's been causing to Rainbow ever since they came back to Ponyville. "I know Gilda was rough but she really didn't mean those words. I'm sure she's just worried for you."

Twilight, who has been standing stiff like a solid wall, being ignored by everypony else, made a hum of approval at LD's support.

Being the Princess of Friendship didn't make her an expert from night to day when dealing with such conflicts of tremendous intensity. She could remember moments in which other ponies suffered because of her social flaws, especially regarding Moon Dancer, but Rainbow, Gilda and Lightning were an entire new level of social conflict that Twilight had no experiences with before.

"You two better go ahead and find Gilda. I'll stay with Rainbow to sort things out with the others. Good luck." Twilight said before grasping one of her wings over Rainbow to drag the mare towards the rest of the Mane Six members that were gathered not to far away.

With a quick nod to each other LD and Thunderlane made a quick jump to the air and pushed their wings with extreme agility rocketing themselves to the outside, such actions scared many ponies nearby.

"Gah!My drink!" Berry Punch exclaimed as she let a huge bottle of cider fall to the floor and smash to pieces. "I'm gonna charge you for this Thunderlane!"

"Berry, your 'drink' was a whole bottle?" Sweetie Drops asked in disbelief.

"Hey! I'm a grow up mare, I can swallow more than you think!" Berry Punch exclaimed in protest. Cloud Kicker, who was at a table nearby, chocked on her drink as she heard this.

"Sure thing Berry, just save some for us. I want to share some with Lyra before the party is over. Celestia knowns she needs to unwind a bit." Drops replied with a heavy sigh. Cloud Kicker, who barely recovered from her first fit of laughter, chocked again on her drink and fell on the floor gasping for air.

"I hear you," Amethyst Star said joining the mares from nowhere. "I could get a sweet time myself. I've been drying out doing chores everywhere this week."

"Oh my Celestia..." Kicker moaned sounding quite pleased. "...I'm so getting a bumpkin session tonight."

"So, how was it?" Blaze asked while sitting on of the locker room's benches. The mare was the last one left from the exhaustive training routine of the day. While Blaze, that wanted nothing more than having a bath and leaving as soon as possible, felt it would be appropriate to wait for Spitfire to return from her quick drop by at Ponyville.

Once the Wonderbolt Captain entered the room Blaze could easily guess things didn't went that great if only by judging Spitfire's facial expression.

"She was there." Spitfire said sounding oddly casual while undressing from her Wonderbolt uniform. "And so was Lightning Dust." Blaze's eyes widened for a second once she heard the familiar name.

"That mare you mentioned about in the first week of try-outs in Rainbow's formature?" Spitfire nodded while stuffing her suit inside the locker. "The same one you kept saying was better than Rainbow Dash?" Blaze added with a hint of amusement.

At this Spitfire slammed the locker's door with a resembling sound effect. Blaze knew better than to push her Captain once she realized she was trending on a sore spot.

"The one I thought it knew better than to do the things she did! Also...*sigh*...one of my greatest regrets..."

"Why didn't you ask Soarin to take her under his wing? You know he's great at the social and relationship stuff. He could have instructed her about the way she acts. It's really a shame we wasted such potential."

Spitfire abruptly turned herself around to glare at her flying partner.

"You think I don't know that?! You think I don't think about this every single day of my life?! You think I don't look at every single one of those recruits and wonder which one of them will have their life ruined because I bucked up?! You think I wanted Soarin to leave because I couldn't bring myself to care about what he felt?!"

Blaze stood silent while staring at her captain breathing hard to recover from the outburst. The emotional deal that Spitfire has been locking inside of her was too great for her to maintain if somepony kept remembering her from past mistakes.

She admitted, she regretted what she did, and seeing Lightning Dust again busting into tears and begging for an explanation shook her a bit. That familiar moment hit too close from home for comfort.

"Is...Rainbow Dash coming?" Blaze asked hesitantly, being unsure if it was safe to talk again. Spitfire shook her head.

"I doubt of it, and I wouldn't blame her. She's probably dissapointed at me for what happened with Dust. I can't force her to choose. She'll know what do. She has a nice group though, they might be able to compete on the heads if they organize themselves. "

"I wouldn't expect any less from Ponyville. Their batch of pegasus was the best I've seen in years aside ours." Blaze said while being glad they changed the subject.

"I couldn't think different either. They must have a really talented weather team at disposal. Maybe managing the weather near the Everfree does take a lot more than it looks." Spitfire responded in agreement. "I'll take a shower real quick and catch up with ya in few minutes."

"Sure thing. Surprise and Fire Streak are still at the dorms waiting for us before leaving. I heard Fire Strike wants to retire, is that true?" Blaze asked with evident curiosity.

"It is. He wants to become an instructor for the academy. I don't really mind much, we could use more experienced pegasus to handle the newbies." Spitfire said as she made her way inside of one of the showers.

"I hear you. Next batch will be coming in two months. That's pretty much right after the event. If wasn't for Fire Streak I would volunteer myself to instructor, I would hate to see you exhausting yourself so much." Blaze said with a smirk that Spitfire couldn't see.

"Pfff, the only thing you could teach them is how to keep their fashioned manes intact despite the intense flying." Spitfire retorted mockingly.

"Har Har." Blaze responded unamused.

Spitfire merely shook her head as she carefully twisted the shower's adapted lever to allow the heated water to flow.

Even the warmth of the pure water splashing constantly on her face wasn't enough to alleviate the stress and guilt that plagued her mind and heart.

Could she live with this guilt for the rest of her life? Could she take part in the event and put her shame away every time she would look at Lightning flying or trotting nearby? Could she keep remaining passive about the truth?

Could she tell Soarin the truth?

Spitfire didn't have an answer to any of those questions, but one thing was certain.

Things would only get much worse.


	17. Chapter 17

"What do you think Rainbow dear? I'm sure being a Wonderbolt is your heart's desire."

"It is Rarity. Yet I would feel awful abandoning my friends like this."

"I'm sure they would understand. Honestly I want you to stay, but this is a choice only you can make."

"What should I choose then Twilight?" Rainbow asked to her alicorn friend. The purple mare has been unusually quiet during the whole conversation.

" Rainbow Dash..." Twilight started very slowly. "...I'm not sure of what to think of this. Celestia forgive me for saying this, but...I chased after my dream of being a prodigy in magic and being recognized by Princess Celestia herself. Yet that costed me so many friendships along the way that I ended lonely despite having everything I could possibly dream off. Please keep in mind I speak through personal experience. A dream does not have the same value of the friends you make."

Rainbow stood surprised while looking at Twilight. The cyan mare expect some kind of support or assurance, but what she got instead was a very meaningful advice.

"Ah'm think that Twi got a point Rainbow Dash. A dream ain' a dream if ya got nopony to share it." Applejack said surprising Rainbow even further. "Ah'm not saying ya should give up yer dream, but keep in mind ya might sacrifice everythin' else because of it."

"Well...if you all think that way..." Rainbow looked around looking for a different opinion. Her magenta eyes fell on the yellow pegasus crouching nearby the nearest table.

"Fluttershy, what do you think?"

Aside Gilda, Fluttershy was Rainbow's fillyhood friend. The shy mare wasn't really the greatest of the advisers but Rainbow Dash valued her opinion like nopony else.

"Well, I...think the girls do have a point. I wouldn't want to do things I like without my friends." Fluttershy said sounding more convinced than usual.

Rainbow seemed visibly conflicted with all the answers she got. Aside Rarity, all the others were more into the idea of Rainbow staying in Ponyville.

"I don't know why you're so worried Dashie! It's not like that you won't have a better chance at becoming a Wonderbolt after the event!" Pinkie said before stuffing herself with lots of cake. " Tfhe Wongfulbts woufdn igfnire yagh if yeg wunf thie evetfh!"

"Actually," Twilight said looking slightly impressed with Pinkie's opinion. "She does have a point. What better way to show your ammount of talent and experience than by competing against the Wonderbolts? You will show how much more qualified you might be than most of their team."

Rainbow blinked. Twilight, especially Pinkie, did have a point. If Ponyville's team could give the Wonderbolts a run for their money then Spitfire wouldn't have a choice but promote Rainbow Dash into a full fledged member right at the finish line!

Who knows? Maybe even other Wonderbolt reserves such as Cloud Chaser, Star Hunter, Thunderlane and others could get promoted too.

'But what about Lightning and Gilda? What would they get?I don't think Spitfire would let Dust back into the academy and the Wonderbolts never had a griffon as a member before.'

Rainbow's thoughts were only interrupted when she felt somepony nudging her with their hoof.

"Maybe you should go after her Rainbow. You need to give Gilda a reason to believe in you. The only way to get there is by insisting. Don't let her push you away if things are not going well."

"I'm not sure I can do it Twi, she's not been easy to talk with for a long time." Rainbow replied unsuredly. Twilight sighed.

For how long those two would keep bickering their problems away? Were they really this stubborn to not let go of past grudges?

"Rainbow Dash," Twilight started very seriously. "Does the word 'forgive' mean anything to you?"

"Oh, I feel ya in that one!" Applejack commented while taking a drink of cider.

"What?!" Rainbow didn't look pleased at all. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Everypony knows that you can carry grudges for a long time. Also I get the feeling that you, Gilda and Lightning didn't really solved all the issues between each other." Twilight pointed out sounding somewhat disappointed.

"Oh, huh..." Rainbow seemed uneasy at that sudden remark. "...we just need time. I know things ain't looking great now but they will."

"Ya don't sound very sure sugar cube." Applejack pointed out while raising an eyebrow.

"Pfff, please. I got this, once we start our training exercises tomorrow I'm sure everything will go back to normal." Rainbow replied though without the usual smug face she normaly displays.

The other members of the Mane Six eyed each other doubtfully.

"There's something we need to talk about tomorrow Rainbow. Can you show up at the castle in the end of afternoon? " Twilight asked.

The purple mare have been internally debating all the issues regarding Lightning and Spitfire. It didn't make much sense for LD to receive a mark for her curriculum for a mistake that already costed her a place among the Wonderbolts.

What Twilight wondered, and to some extent feared, was that curriculum marks only really have a huge impact if signed by Royal members of Canterlot. In which case includes the Princesses, Prince Blueblood, and Shining Armor.

Twilight knew her brother had no reason to get involved in Wonderbolt affairs, neither Cadance or Luna. Blueblood wasn't the most charming pony around but he also never interfered or interacted with the Wonderbolts in any sort.

Which only left Princess Celestia who had a more than real great interaction with the Wonderbolts. Twilight reflected for hours in the previous days if the academy incident involving the Elements of Harmony, including Celestia's faithful student(Twilight herself), could've made Princess Celestia make an irrational and biased decision against Lightning Dust.

Twilight Sparkle refused to believe that Princess Celestia was the main reason for Lightning Dust to be living so miserably. Celestia was perfect and she would never make one of her ponies suffer cause she made a bad judgment of character.

Right?

Twilight had to confirm this by asking the Princess herself. If it wasn't true she would request for Lightning's name to be cleared. If it was true then Twilight still would request for the clearence albeit feeling terrible that Celestia had gone that far for Twilight's sake.

"Sure thing. I'll be there." Rainbow said without a worry. "I better get out and look for those three. Be back in a sec." The cyan mare added before rocketing away from the group. Even though Rainbow's abrupt departed created a gust of wind strong enough to knock ponies nearby.

*CRASH*

"Ma'h drink!!!" Berry yelled in pure rage and disbelief. "Curse you *hic* rainbow meteor!!"

"Alright, that's enough cider for you." BonBon said while taking Berry's glass away.

"You ain' my mom *hic* cotton mane! Go hump Lyrastrings or *hic* something!" Berry replied waving her hooves in all directions.

BonBon felt her face heating up tremendously while dragging her wasted friend away from the intrigued crowd. Lyra observed the scene looking incredibly amused. Probably satisfied to see BonBon receiving her punishment for gossiping things she shouldn't.

"Ah'm know Berry's a cider gal but she ain' one of getting her face full like that for no reason." Applejack said sounding a bit worried.

"Don't worry dear. I'm sure Berry it's just trying to enjoy herself to her fullest. Now..." Rarity turned around to face her alicorn friend. A mischevous glee in her eyes "...perhaps we should talk about the uniforms."

Twilight mentally sighed. Of course, how could she have forgotten that detail.

"I'll make sure to have everypony dropping by your Boutique tomorrow. If you're not too worried of course."

"Ah, splendid!" Rarity replied enthusiastically. She then approached Twilight while covering one hoof over her mouth."Now between you and me, I was looking forward to make some measurements on those fascinating stallions."

Twilight blinked several times while trying to process what she just heard. When the words finally clicked into her mind she stared dumbstruck at the fashion-obsessed mare.

"Huh..." Was all Twilight managed to say in response. It was one of these very rare occasions in which her brain failed to function properly.

Rarity took notice of the odd response and rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Frankly dear you need to get out more of that castle. I know you hang with us quite a lot, but you could make some stallion friends around your age for a change."

"Urgh, Rarity no offense, but you sound like my mother." Twilight replied with a frown. Rarity giggled amused at Twilight's reaction.

"Indeed. Say...I expect Rainbow's griffon friend to not cause any troubles. I'll have her modeling so I can make her an outfit. It would be for the best if she presented herself as a cooperative customer." Rarity said sounding more business-like than usual. Twilight wasn't really sure about what Gilda would say in regards to spending her time dressing up.

"I think she would react in a similar way Rainbow Dash would." Twilight pondered uncertain. Rarity made a very lady-unlike snort.

"Of course. These two have more in common than one would like to admit. At least Rainbow can be more civilized."

"You really didn't thought that when you first meet her, did you?" Twilight asked while smiling fondly at the memories of the Mane's first encounters.

"Well, she was such a ruffian back then. Making friends improved the pony she is today." Rarity replied as if it was an obvious statement.

"And what says that Gilda can't be a better griffon if she makes some friends? Would it be that bad to get to know her better? And don't use that Fluttershy crying excuse please. What Gilda did was rude, but we've done worse with each other before and we have always forgiven for our mistakes."

Rarity sighed in defeat. Twilight was right despite Rarity's feelings telling otherwise.

"You certainty do have a point dear." Rarity replied sounding distant from reality. "Do you think such event would require any special outputs for the outfits? I'm more inclined to think they would need more than just a fabulous uniform."

"Now that you've mentioned..." Twilight said while pondering over the subject carefully. "...I expect them to go through harsh conditions provided mostly by the weather. Storms, hurricanes, lightning, snow storms, intense heat or cold, physical collisions. There's a number of key factors that could inflict some damage uppon them that a special uniform could alleviate."

Rarity blinked at the ammount of things that a flier could endanger themselves with.

"Oh my, dear. I'm not really an expert on those things. Do you think you could help me design the outfits? I wouldn't know where to start if I had to provide safety measurements against harsh weather conditions." Rarity asked sounding unusually anxious.

"I can't Rarity. I'm sorry. You should look for a scientific expert around for that matter. I'm not too deep in the knowledge regarding flying and climate. Actually I just finished page thirty-eight of the fifth volume of 'Flying Patterns and Dive Approaches'. A series written by an experienced ex-Wonderbolt member. I never imagined how much you could lear-

"Yes, yes. Very exciting darling. Could we please skip to the next trot?" Rarity interrupted unfazed by Twilight's explanation. Twilight pouted annoyed at the interruption but decided to keep the conversation on track.

"I would suggest asking a pegasus for advice or you can ask Doctor Whooves. He's well know for studying weather, gravity dynamics and others things related to environmental research."

The suggestion of asking Doctor Whooves for advice seemed to please Rarity tremendously. The stallion was a quite the gentlecolt and she always enjoyed helding a conversation with him.

Before anypony could say anything else a generalized silence brought the attention of the Mane Six members currently present.

At the entrance of the establishment stood Rainbow, Lightning, Thunderlane and Gilda. The later had missing specs of feathers at her wing tips while Rainbow Dash had a noticeable swollen eye. Despite the visible injuries both stood side by side seemingly content, but the griffon was clearly avoiding looking at the cyan mare as much as possible. Thunderlane and Lightning seemed oblivious to the whole thing as they trotted inside towards a specific corner to talk privately.

Rainbow approached towards her friends while Gilda hesitated and choose to follow the other two pegasus instead. Everypony around them stood silent while thinking on the possible reasons for their injuries.

" Rainbow Dash." Twilight said sounding extremely aggravated. "Please don't tell me you got into a fight."

"Ok, I won't." Rainbow replied humorously. Applejack rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"That ain' the answer we expected. Ya better tell us what in the hay happened with ya both." The farm earth pony said not leaving room for argument.

"Just two best friends catching up. That's all really." Rainbow said rather evasively.

"By exchanging hoofs and claws? What kind of friendship is that?" Applejack asked astonished.

"She didn't claw me!" Rainbow protested vehemently. "I was caught off guard, that's all. She would never claw me!"

"Then what happened? I really need to know Rainbow Dash, especially since I appointed her as captain I better have a reason to not change my mind." Twilight said with severity.

The cyan mare felt her nervous smile slowly melting off of her face and being replaced with an upset pout.

"She was...feeling a lot about my choice." Rainbow Dash said, but that didn't explain much.

"What do you mean, dear? Did she hated you for not wanting to stay with us?" Rarity asked confused.

"No! She doesn't really hate me, but...it's not about us...rather...well...she said...she said if I go after my dream she won't be able to follow me around anymore. Like...when we were at Flight Camp we always talked about growing up and doing awesome things togheter."

Rainbow paused for a second as she tried to find the correct words to explain Gilda's feelings on the matter as well as her own.

"And now I can finally become the awesomest thing a pegasus could want to be!" Rainbow said excitedly but it was short lived. "But Gilda...she..."

It finally clicked in Twilight's mind what the whole issue was and it astonished her to see how deep Gilda and Rainbow's bond has been formed.

"Griffons can't be Wonderbolts." The alicorn princess said as if finally the world made sense.

"Yeah..." Was all Rainbow Dash could say before adding. "...I kinda said that and got an swollen eye right after."

"Oh, really? Ya said that with these exact same words?" Applejack asked ironically. Rainbow chuckled nervously.

"Maybe I could've been less...huh...what's the word you say for saying something all of sudden without being nice?"

"Blunt?" Twilight suggested although she was sure that was the answer was something like 'rude' or 'insensitive'.

" Yeah, pretty much that." Rainbow said while still feeling guilty. " I didn't know that meant so much for her. She never said anything about wanting to be a Wonderbolt. We talked about it at Flight Camp though..."

"Which probably was ya sayin' how much of a great Wonderbolt ya would be." Applejack said not surprised in the slightest. Rainbow chuckled embarrassed.

"Yep, I guess I really never bothered to ask her anything she wanted to be..."

Twilight Sparkle never saw Rainbow Dash held so much regret for her actions as she was doing now. Perhaps the consequences of her old self-centered personality were finally coming back to haunt her.

"This is your chance to do what you should've done a long time ago. Just know of this Rainbow, independent of what you choose we will support you no matter what." Twilight said much confidently as possible. Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and somewhere else Pinkie Pie, all were in agreement with Twilight.

"What about Gilda?" Rainbow asked worriedly. Twilight blinked at the cyan mare's concern despite receiving support from her friends. It seems that just the Mane Six wouldn't be enough to calm her mind.

"Gilda probably will be disappointed, but she will come to accept it over time." Twilight said hoping that was an enough answer.

Rainbow Dash frowned slightly but didn't say anything in response. Instead she nodded before turning around and trotting away to the nearest food table.

"You think she will be alright?" Rarity asked feeling extremely sympathetic towards Rainbow Dash. "She can be risking her friendship by accepting the Wonderbolts."

"If Gilda is truly a friend then she will be happy for Rainbow Dash no matter what she chooses." Twilight replied assured of her beliefs.

"What if it isn't about friendship?" Fluttershy asked timidly. All the other mares stared at the yellow pegasus. The sudden drive of attention made Fluttershy nervous.

"What else could it be?" Twilight asked puzzled. This was a very unlikely scenario, but maybe Fluttershy saw something that they didn't.

Unfortunately Fluttershy felt too nervous to speak with so many ponies looking at her. The mare retrieved back to the nearest table leaving a bunch of confused mares wondering.

What really was the issue between Gilda and Rainbow Dash?


	18. Chapter 18

After an 'eventful' night Rainbow Dash returned to her house alongside Gilda and Lightning Dust. There was a lingering air of awkwardness between them after the incidents of the party. None of them muttered a word until they reached back to the cyan mare's house.

"Yeah, that was some party alright" Gilda said as she went through Rainbow's front door. At last the uncomfortable silence has been broken. The cyan mare followed right after while Lightning Dust took her own time to get inside.

Once inside the griffon turned around only to realize the ammount of awkwardness going between each one of them.

"So...yeah..." Rainbow started while touching her swollen eye slightly. "I...huh...had fun..." Rainbow Dash sounded nervous. She shot a quick glance towards the turquoise mare nearby but Lightning was feeling too uneasy to bother looking back

at her.

"How's the eye?" Gilda asked feeling annoyed already with their attitude. " By the way Lightning, if you're upset with Rainbow you can start hoofing each other if that will make you feel better. It worked for me at least." Gilda advised humorously.

"I will let ya know that I wasn't prepared. I could've beat ya anytime!" Rainbow protested feeling irked by Gilda's smug smile.

"Dash, the day you beat a griffin on hoof-to-claw combat it will be the day Pinkie Pie will be princess of Equestria." Gilda retorted in disbelief.

Lightning snorted at Gilda's response. The griffon really did have a point after all. Well, at least the reason for Rainbow's swollen eye was somewhat explained. It surprised Lightning that, despite going into a physical fight, these two were still talking with each other like good friends.

"Yeah, right." Rainbow Dash wasn't very fond of accepting defeat that easily. "Whatever, I'm gonna drop. It's been a long day."

"You want me to get something for your eye?" Gilda asked feeling mildly concerned and satisfied for hitting her. Rainbow just waved a hoof at her concern.

"Nah, it's itching a bit but I'll be fine. How was the party for you Dust? I heard you made friends with Thunderlane." Rainbow asked with clear curiosity and an undertone of teasing.

"You better take that smile off of your face Dash, she doesn't need your teasing right now." The griffon said in a tone of warning.

"I can defend myself just fine, thanks" Lightning replied vehemently towards the griffon. "Since Rainbow asked it was alright I guess. At least until bucking Spitfire showed up."

Rainbow glared at the other mare for a second before taking a deep breath to calm herself down. Twilight strongly advised Rainbow Dash to not let Lightning's grumpy mood get to her, especially when Spitfire was mentioned somehow.

"I'm sorry about that. I was surprised for her to show up like that. I..." Rainbow struggled to find the right words to express how she really felt about the whole incident. "...it's really hard for me to forget what I always wanted to be. I know you're upset about the Wonderbolts after what happened . I just want for us to be friends again without fighting because of the Wonderbolts."

Gilda felt that Rainbow was adressing her too. The griffon eyed the cyan mare warily while feeling a huge ammount of anxiety taking over.

"What are you talking about?" Lightning asked confused as to what Rainbow Dash was trying to say.

Rainbow took a deep breath before narrowing her eyes towards them.

"I'm not joining the Wonderbolts."

"WHAT?!"

Rainbow jumped back in surprise from the sudden outburst from the other two. She could understand Lightning being surprised but not Gilda.

"Please tell me this isn't because of my fit back then." Gilda said sounding worried to some extent.

"Rainbow, you can't be serious. That's your dream. That's what we...what you always wanted." Lightning narrowed her eyes at the cyan mare. How could Rainbow Dash even think about trashing away a golden chance like this?

Rainbow was actually a bit astonished that Dust actually wanted to see Rainbow becoming a Wonderbolt despite the bad blood that went through their relationship.

"I know that b-

"You can't just quit because I was such a loser back there! You gotta take this chance while you can!" Gilda interrupted while staring wide eye at her former friend.

"I can't j-

"You can't throw all of this away just because of me! I already have enough to deal with without adding your giving up to that weight!" Lighting said annoyed at her former Wing Pony.

"I didn't w-

"How can you even-

Rainbow felt like she had enough of these two interrupting her. It was no surprise she vented out after being talked over for the third time.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?! I REFUSED IT BECAUSE I WANTED TO FLY WITH MY FRIENS! IT NEVER FEELS THE SAME WAY WHEN I FLY WITH THE WONDERBOLTS!!!"

Both Gilda and Lightning stood in silence while eyeing the panting mare in between them.

Rainbow had every reason to want to fly with the Wonderbolts but after hearing Twilight and the others she felt like a key element was missing. The Wonderbolts were great but they made her feel somewhat suppressed when flying. With her friends she could tell it was different, despite most of them not being fast as her, they still gave Rainbow a greater sense of freedom and joy than any Academy day wasn't able to offer.

Flying with the Wonderbolts was special. Flying with her friends was better. It was just a matter of putting under perspective.

"You two are my friends." Rainbow Dash couldn't help but feel guilty for saying that. She wasn't really a great friend to both of them. "Even if you don't see me as a friend that's how I wanted to feel about you two. Perhaps one more than the other."

Gilda shifted uncomfortably while listening to the mare. Lightning seemed sorrowful.

"I want to make part of this team. I know everypony here has more to them than it looks. We showed that once during the Equestrian Games! I know we can do it again if we train hard and support each other. All I'm asking is for a chance for this to work."

"Yeah, I don't see anything wrong with that." Lightning said with a quick shrugg. "Just can't say I will go nice on ya because we're teammates and all that stuff. I guess the least I could do is cut you some slack since you gave me this chance after all."

Rainbow was pleased to know that at least Lightning Dust wasn't going to be such a downer every time she made an argument. The cyan mare stared expectantly a her long time griffon friend.

Gilda felt a bit unnerved under Rainbow's piercing glare. She still felt out of place with everything that was happening. Her argument with Dash wasn't because she was upset with the possibility that Rainbow would leave her behind again, but rather the outcome of their relationship after that.

"It's late. We better get to bed. Training starts tomorrow and we don't wanna be late." The griffon said without looking at anypony in particular. She almost could feel the disappointment coming in waves from Dash.

"Fine by me. It's gonna take few hours to lose away all the stuff from that party. It's been a while since I made morning routines."

"You still don't look to be in a bad shape." Gilda pointed out. Lightning raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Well, you're definitely better than me. I may not have weight but I'm lacking strength."

"With huge wings like that is hard to believe. Did you ever made a wing power test?" Dust asked with sudden curiosity. Rainbow perked her ears at that question, she couldn't remember seeing the griffon measuring her wing power before.

"If I had to guess it makes more sense for it to be higher than any pegasus if it's an athlete griffon we're talking about. Just saying." Rainbow quickly added as Gilda frowned at her. "Gilda always managed to surpass me on acceleration."

"Did she now?" Lightning asked seemingly impressed. Back at the Wonderbolt academy Dust felt it was too difficult to catch up with Rainbow if the cyan mare managed to get a fair bit ahead. Their top speed, agility and acceleration were too similar. Perhaps Lightning's edge over Rainbow Dash were her reflexes and timing to perform tight maneuvers.

"That's because you always stressed yourself too much on launch. I spent a longer time in Flight Camp and learned a lot Dash. Of course I have my natural advantages but it would've been a lot harder for me to overpass you if you paid more attention to basics and bothered to read more books about flying techniques." Gilda pointed out tiredly. She couldn't help it but be annoyed at how many times she pointed this out to Rainbow before.

"I wanted to be a Wonderbolt, not an egghead flying instructor." Rainbow retorded with a huff.

"Well, that actually explains some stuff." Lightning said while eyeing Rainbow Dash with concern. "I noticed you had some weird approaches while we performed basic training back at the academy."

Rainbow stared suspiciously at the other mare. It was never a good thing to talk back about their short academy days togheter.

"What about it? You and I were always side by side when practicing."

"But I still had a short edge over you Rainbow and you know it." Lightning said severely.

Had this discussion happened few months back Rainbow Dash would've straight out challenged Lightning Dust to a race to prove her wrong. But Rainbow Dash, after going through so much with her friends, learned few valuable lessons since then. Still it hurt her pride a bit to admit Lightning was a better flyer back then.

"I guess you had..." Rainbow muttered in painful acceptance. "...what's the point anyway?"

"The point is that you skipped through lots of things that a pegasus or griffin should know about. Even the most insignificant of the details can make a difference when flying against somepony of your level." Gilda said knowingly for a fact that Rainbow Dash never bothered to learn more about flying.

"For reasons that don't really matter to me you never got your education completed." Rainbow winced a bit. Hearing that from Lightning Dust made that sinking feeling she always had regarding her incompleted days at Flight Camp even worse. It was unnerving to think that Lightning reached to that conclusion so easily.

"Which means that ponies like Spitfire, Soarin, Fleetfoot will always have an edge over you."

Rainbow opened her mouth to retort but nothing came out of it. Lightning Dust, despite how much Dash would love to prove otherwise, did have a point.

"We can worry about that later. We haven't even figured out a name for the team yet!" Rainbow said excitedly as she popped a little scroll from under her...wing?

"Yeah but I think we could figure that out tomorrow morning with the rest of the team. And nothing that has rainbow or dash in the name!" Gilda warned well aware of how Rainbow had a 'talent' for nicknames.

"Ah, come on!" The cyan mare protest before staring sadly at her list with a pouty face.

"Don't even get me started on that Dash." The griffon said before turning towards the other pegasus. "Any ideas LD?"

"Well...if I had to suggest it would be something related with weather. I think..." The turquoise mare replied hesitantly.

"Urgh, ponies and their stupid names." Gilda muttered while rolling her eyes.

"We're right here ya know." Rainbow Dash said annoyed.

"So?" Gilda retorted back uncaringly.

"Nevermind."

Rainbow Dash should know better that Gilda would still be Gilda no matter what.

"I'm sure we can come across something nice and that won't sound incredibly stupid." Lightning said amused by Gilda's mannerism. Rainbow stared incredulous at the turquoise mare. "What? Gilda isn't wrong on that. Some ponies do have weird names."

"Yeah but the way she says it it's kinda rude." Rainbow replied while trotting upstairs with the other two.

"That's because you worry too much about what others would say. Even if she sounds mean she doesn't say with the intent of offending anypony. That's her opinion. She ever said your name was stupid?" Lightning asked with evident humor.

"Well,no...but she-

"Doesn't really matter and we should figure this stuff out tomorrow. Stop worrying so much. Night you two." Dust interrupted before taking off and hovering straight towards her room.

Gilda and Rainbow stood alone in an awkward silence.

"So...goodnight?" Rainbow half-wished, half-asked.

"Yeah, night. Don't be late or I'll wake you up with a wet poke." Gilda warned with a smirk. Rainbow stared perplexed at such possibility. Before the pegasus could reply the griffon was already gone into her guest room.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Morning came rather peacefully if not for the early incident at Rainbow's house that made Lightning spill her breakfast in fright. A very loud scream coming from Rainbow's room shook the gigantic cloud house and those inside of it.

The former cadet flew as fast as she could upstairs towards Rainbow's room. Once inside she saw Gilda standing over Rainbow's bed while the cyan mare thrashed all over the floor nearby.

"GAH! GILDA WHAT IN THE HAY?!!" Rainbow was really upset. The mare scratched one of her ears furiously.

"Told ya I would give you a wet poke if you took too long to wake up." The griffon replied while looking incredibly amused.

"You know I hate that! It's gross!" Rainbow complained after using a towel to dry the internal part of her ear the deep as she could.

"It's weird actually. It's like Gilda gave you a good ear lick." Lightning commented with certain satisfaction. It would always amuse her to see Rainbow Dash in the bad end of things.

"Shut up Dust!"

"Come on you both. Let's have breakfast and fly down to the town." Gilda said as she jumped from the bed.

"To the town? I thought we would start training at the clouds." Rainbow asked confused.

"We still have a long way to go before reaching the skies. We're meeting Twilight and Amethyst to sort some things out with the rest of the team." Gilda explained tiredly.

"Long way? Most of them are Wonderbolt reserves. What could they possibly learn of different?" Rainbow seemed really doubtful of a new approach.

"You peggy have learned all a pegasus can do. You trained to be great pegasus. I will teach you all how to fly like griffons do."

This intrigued Lightning. She never thought that griffons could have a different approach to flying than pegasus. It actually should be obvious since their wing spam and bodies were so much different.

"Griffon flying techniques? Oh, I'm totally in for that!" Rainbow bursted excitedly, her previous anger due Gilda's prank evaporating instantly.

"Me too. But will it work on ponies?" Dust asked as they finally reached the kitchen.

Gilda shrugged. Probably it wouldn't but a bit more of knowledge never hurt anypony.

Until very soon.

Thunderlane poked a small rock to distract himself from the sudden boredom he found he was currently dealing with. It's been an hour since he left home to join the other pegasus at the edge of Everfree nearby Fluttershy's cottage.

Cloud Chaser, Star Hunter, Helia, Pizzelle, Sunshower Raindrops, White Lightning, Rainbowshine, Orange Swirl were already present for the meeting. Twilight was few meters away from the group chatting excitedly with Spike. Apparently they were still waiting for Amethyst, Cloud Kicker, Rainbow Dash, Lightning Dust and Gilda.

"Hey Thundy."

Speaking of Tartarus.

"Hey there Kicker. Is Amethyst with you?" Thunderlane asked politely but wary of Kicker's mischeviousness.

"Nah, she's taking her time with her scrolls and stuff. I would've helped her bring all that stuff but she said she could handle it." Kicker replied while studying the group around them. "Is Dust here yet?"

'And here we go. Classic Cloud Kicker, can't take her mind out of the butter.'

"No, but she and the others will be soon. Why do you ask?" The stallion was actually wondering what would make Kicker think he had some kind of involvement going on.

"Well, I'm kinda worried since we both know what happened at the academy and seeing what happened last night with her and Spitfire made me wonder a lot of stuff."

That answer surprised the mohawk stallion. While he expected some sort of teasing it came instead the selfless concern of a teammate. It was really rare the occasions that Kicker would act like a mature pony. He couldn't blame her for living life so intensely but she easily went overboard sometimes.

" I get what you're saying. I don't really know what happened at that time to see things ending up like that after so long." Thunderlane replied thoughfully.

"You think Spitfire may have been unfair with her?" The purple pegasus asked as she watched the arrival of Rainbow Dash, Lightning and Gilda.

"Who knows? But one thing is for sure, whatever we gonna deal with in the next weeks, it starts today. Let's make sure to do our best for not only Rainbow, Twilight or Gilda, but for our homes and those who will be cheering for us during this new start."

"Oh, so poetic Thundy. I bet Dusty would love your mushy poems." Kicker teased with a wink.

"Buck you, Kicker."


End file.
